A Piece Of Their Games
by Infinite Snow
Summary: In which Katniss realizes, whether you're fighting to survive in the Hunger Games or you participate in the Rebellion, your life is no more valuable than a pawn in a deadly game of chess. [FINNISS/EVERDAIR]
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss**

" _I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I'm not."_

I remember the night before the 74th Hunger Games. On the terrace that could oversee the sky above and the Capitol below. We were just sitting there, knees hugged against our chest, watching the citizens of the Capitol celebrate. A nausea hit me as I realized, they were celebrating the oncoming slaughter of 23 of the 24 tributes. How sickening.

I lifted my head. How can one die as oneself? Even in the arena? Don't you always die as yourself? And secondly, how can the Games NOT alter who you are? When it comes down to it, you will be forced to do things you would never want to do in day-to-day life, which is take an innocent person's life.

" _Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" I had asked curiously._

 _Peeta shook his head and told me that like other contestants in the Games, he will eventually kill fellow tributes if it ensures his survival, and possibility of winning. But what he said after that, struck me. And I couldn't bring myself to completely agree with it._

" _Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to…to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games," Peeta concluded._

Peeta is just like my little duck, Prim. And not only in looks. Sure, they share the same characteristics of those merchants from the Town. But they are overly…optimistic, maybe even hopeful.

In case if he isn't aware, the Games does have their way of changing us. I have seen contestants under the pressure of the Games become animalistic, enjoying and reveling in killing others. Even though they are crippled with guilt, the Games do change you, for better or for worse. And in this case, for worse. I have even heard from my district's only victor, Haymitch Abernathy, that just because you survive the games doesn't mean you are a winner or free – Snow has a way of chaining the rest of your life to the Capitol, and in what horrifying ways does he do so, I would rather not know.

We are pieces of a deadly chess game, from the moment our names are drawn among a crowd of thousands from a reaping bowl. We are the pieces of a chess game, nothing more than pawns. And when the Games start, the pieces get eliminated one by one until a pawn (who is superficially hailed as a King) remains. We are nothing more than game pieces just chosen to fight for a cause we do not support, and in this case, to maintain peace by squashing the rebellion.

" _Hope, it is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective, a lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained." – Snow_

Hope is not hope if it is contained. In that case it would be wishful thinking. But I wasn't prepared to start another game of chess, one that would make me a pawn of another cause I never dreamed of joining. I never dreamed I would be in a two-way game of chess. So far it has been one sided. I had been chosen to become a little sacrificial lamb at the most. If I do survive, I am to be 'bought' by the Capitol to be some symbol of 'peace' as it is nicely worded. But I never knew I would become a pawn or more importantly a knight in a new chess game against Snow, on the side of the Rebellion. I also didn't know how much of a different person I would be when I come out of those games.

Also want me to tell you a secret? I didn't know the Games would expose to me what a life of lie I had lived, to think the people that surrounded me truly loved me for who I am. That's what the Hunger Games do; they change you and they change the people around you, or expose lies you had been blind to.

 **Finnick**

To be honest, he didn't think of her as much. Really, he had gone numb to his surroundings. Snow had killed his family in some sort of 'fishing accident' and Annie had 'killed herself' when he refused to become a prostitute. He would love to sarcastically say like Johanna that there is no one left he loves. Of course, there is Mags, but there hadn't been anyone to make him feel any bit alive, not since Annie was hanged.

When he watched the reaping, he watched with disinterest. The career districts of 1 and 2 were sickening; he couldn't fathom how anyone could want to volunteer to die. There was only one person who could come out of the Games. So why would they happily walk to their own custom-made death trap?

He knew the two volunteers from District 1 were goners. They would survive the bloodbath of course, but only because they are careers. But the two are too weak to even think about coming down to the final eight. Glimmer was too airheaded and flirtatious. If she won the Games, she would be sold as a prostitute just like the rest of them. And Marvel might be used as some sort of underdog by the Career pack, and when his usefulness comes to an end, he will be ruthlessly killed by the District 2 tributes.

District 2 had a chance of having another victor. The girl, Clove, was scary in the aura she gave off and if it came down to it, she wouldn't hesitate to stab her own district partner. And the boy was a huge hulk, he could easily kill someone with a flick of his fingers. But he lacked the agility and grace most victors have. Something didn't convince him that Cato would win the Games.

The districts after that didn't really capture his attention until they came to District 11. Thresh was a huge hulk just like Cato, but he was a lot more silent. But what really got to him was the little girl of 12 that got reaped, _at her very first reaping!_ It fueled his hatred for the Capitol for taking fun in such sick games in which children and teenagers were forced to kill innocent people they don't know just to live a life of misery in the end.

But when they got to District 12, it was extremely memorable.

 _The escort for District 12 is Effie Trinket. Just like all Capitolites, she wore a bizarre outfit. Hers was pink, as that was some kind of ridiculous 'trend' in the capitol. She was overly happy to pick two children to die in the Arena._

Finnick snorted as he poured himself a glass of ice water. Unlike Haymitch, he never acquired taste for alcohol. And anyways, no other victor had the everlasting liver like Haymitch did.

" _First off, we have a special presentation brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" Effie squealed like a little school girl and the screen behind her played a clip that lasted a couple of minutes. It reminded the district 12 why Hunger Games exist: as some sort of reminder of a failed rebellion that happened 74 years ago, and it was proclaimed that each district was to send a boy and a girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to participate in a fight to death and the last one remaining would be crowned Victor._

 _Effie recited the last few words of the clip to herself in pure bliss and she opened her eyes and squealed annoyingly again, and chirped into the microphone, "Oh I just love saying that! As usual, ladies first!"_

"That woman makes me sick," Finnick grumbled to himself as he watched her claw around in the girl's reaping bowl for a name.

 _Effie dug her arm deep into the bowl and plucked one abruptly out. Clicking her heels against the wood as she walked back to the microphone she daintily unfolded the slip of paper and read, "Primrose Everdeen."_

Finnick's heart dropped into his stomach as he watched a girl with pale skin, scrawny frame, blonde hair braided into two pleats and blue eyes shuffle herself to the podium. She was as small as Rue! This is sickening!

" _Prim!" Another girl's voice rasped out from the section of older girls._

"What is she thinking? Is she nuts?" The district 4 escort screeched.

Finnick didn't answer but had his eyes glued on the screen intently.

" _Prim! Prim!" The girl rasped. She struggled against two peacekeepers who tried to hold her back. Panic filled her face and she yelled, "I volunteer! I volunteer!"_

 _Suddenly everyone was looking at her and the peacekeepers released their hold on her as the girl said in a louder voice, "I volunteer as tribute."_

Finnick's eyes widened as he dropped his glass of water. It shattered once it hit the floor and he drowned out his escort's screeching voice admonishing his manners.

A soft, wrinkled hand grasped his own and he turned to Mags, his fellow mentor. She simply smiled and said, "She's a brave soul, isn't she?"

"But why would she volunteer? No one volunteers in outlying districts," Finnick argued.

"It must be love," Mags shrugged.

"But even love isn't strong enough reason to volunteer," Finnick argued.

"You'll see," Mags nodded her head to the screen.

" _NO KATNISS NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Primrose yelled hysterically as she wrapped her skinny arms around the girl whose name is Katniss._

" _Prim, go find mother, you'll be alright," Katniss said urgently._

" _NO!" Primrose wailed and hugged her sister tighter._

 _Suddenly a guy the same age as Katniss picked Primrose up and walked her over to a woman who was presumed to be their mother. And all the way being carried, Primrose screamed, "NO! KATNISS!"_

 _Katniss shakily drew in a breath and walked to the podium, escorted by two peacekeepers. When she got to the top of the podium, Effie exclaimed, "Well District 12's first volunteer! Let's have a round of applause!"_

 _Effie began to clap enthusiastically but no one followed her example, making her claps echo the place in a haunting manner. Instead of clapping every person in District 12 kissed their middle three fingers of their left hand and held it in her direction. Katniss's eyes watered._

" _What's your name, dearie?" Effie asked._

" _Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," the girl said monotonously._

And then it hit Finnick like a thousand bricks why this girl would volunteer for Primrose. SHE WAS HER SISTER! And she must love her more than her own life if she's willing to risk her own life to keep her safe.

"She must love her a lot," Mags said, "More than life itself."

" _I bet my buttons that was your sister reaped, wasn't it?" Effie asked obliviously._

" _Yes," the girl choked out._

" _Now for the boys," Effie chirped and pulled out a slip, reading, "Peeta Mellark."_

 _He walked to the podium, Effie wished everyone Happy Hunger Games, and the two shook hands. They walked away and the screen went black._

Something struck Finnick when he saw her. Her lean body shape was unlike the emaciated, skinny people of her district. She was agile, strong, yet slender. Quick reflexes and possibly good or even proficient with a few deadly weapons. She had the stealth, agility and reflexes of not a Career, but one shared among the Victors.

It was then on, when he saw her face grim with hatred and eyes of silver blazing with defiance. Katniss Everdeen was going to win the Hunger Games.

-o-

He hadn't thought much about her until he was at the tribute parade. In the box reserved for the mentors, he listened to his friend, Johanna, complain how her tributes were a couple of wimps and going to be dressed as trees.

"I honestly would love to throw an axe in her face, she's so useless, our stylist," Johanna ranted as the chariots whirled past. None of them were memorable to catch their attention.

"Woah, look at 12," Blight said with reverence.

And it was true. The pair from 12 were alight on fire. _Fire._

"What the fuck? The weaklings from 12 are stealing the spotlight!" Johanna seethed in jealousy.

"I think you're blind if you think the girl is weak. The boy's a goner, but the girl has defiance burning in her eyes. Didn't you see her reaping? Hatred was just seeping from her," Blight chuckled.

"Fire, though," Finnick wondered, watching with shock as Katniss boldly caught a rose with her mouth and flashed kisses to the crowd, making them lose their minds. Peacekeepers had to keep capitolites contained and refrained from climbing over barriers to run to Katniss. This is the first time the crowd has gotten this violently crazy for a tribute.

"They're losing their minds," Mags murmured.

"Well what do you do with coal? Other than wear it. You burn it," Haymitch smirked as he took another gulp from his bottle of whiskey, "And Jo? Just because she's from 12 doesn't mean she's a weakling or a rat as you always call us people from the Seam. She's not as stupid as you're thinking she is."

Johanna was basically seething and fuming from her seat but said nothing in reply, smartly choosing to shut up for the moment.

-o-

The girl shocked him yet again when she managed to pull up the highest score ever recorded in the history of Hunger Games, an 11. Johanna was so furious and jealous that she even talked about finding out ways to threaten the answer out of Katniss. Blight had to hold her back and basically drag the axe woman to their flat.

And when the interviews came on, they were as usual bland and boring. Glimmer was so flirtatious she came off as trashy yet Caesar tried to twist it into a 'sexy' angle. Marvel stuttered a lot but the talk show host played it off as 'quiet' angle.

Caesar Flickerman had this personality where he tried to make all tributes seem at ease when talking to him in front of thousands of people. He always tried to come up with some sort of angle for them no matter how bad they mess things up, trying to make them look good.

Clove came off as a psychopathic bitch and Cato was some sort of prideful, arrogant hulk. His own tributes were meek and unmemorable, Finnick thought dismissively, and he hoped they were smart to get past the Cornucopia Bloodbath.

Thresh was silent and gave one word answers to Caesar, who dubbed him with the 'silent but strong' angle. And beautiful Rue who glided over to the podium in a gossamer gown stole the hearts of Capitol as she answered the questions with a soft, childish voice. Finnick hated the Capitol more and more for placing a sweet, innocent child in some brutal game where she will meet her end.

And suddenly it was Katniss's turn.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, you know her as a girl who volunteered for her sister from an outlying district, others may know her for her impressive score of 11, and some may know her as the Girl on Fire, please welcome KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Caesar bellowed._

 _Katniss walked to the podium with power and lethal grace in her movements. Every bit of her screamed VICTOR to the mentors seated in the front row._

Gloss and Cashmere were jealous. Enobaria was baring her gold-tipped fangs and Brutus was growling. Beetee was smiling, Wiress was mumbling 'she's the one' over and over again. Mags had a proud smile on her face. Blight was amused with Johanna who was seething in jealousy but her face held some amusement as to what Katniss would say. Seeder and Chaff didn't say or show much but they had a hope she would at least spare their tributes. And Haymitch was besides himself in glee, for the first time in 24 years, he had a true fighter.

And Finnick was besides himself in awe. Something about her demanded all of her attention. And it scared him. She was creeping up on him, just like Annie did. And this girl was having way more effect on his heart than she did. God forbid if she captured his heart. He would lose his sanity if she died.

" _I was asking you what you felt about the tribute parade," Caesar chuckled when she asked him to restate his question._

" _I just hoped I wouldn't burn to death," Katniss joked wryly._

Johanna snorted at Katniss's sarcastic yet dark joke.

 _The capitol roared in laughter, not once questioning her dark humor. Caesar laughed heartily before asking, "So what was your favorite thing in the Capitol?"_

"C'mon, sweetheart, don't screw this up, we know you don't like this place but don't be blunt," Haymitch whispered.

Katniss's eyes flickered over to the mentor's row, and Finnick's heart thundered in his chest. He panicked, was she looking at him? She can't be! But she looked to someone behind him. Looking behind him, it turned out she was looking at Cinna. Katniss smiled, making him feel instantly jealous.

" _Honestly? I think it's the lamb stew," Katniss said, looking at Caesar._

" _Oh? The one with the plums?" Caesar clarified._

" _Yes! That one! I eat them by the bucketfuls!" Katniss then grimaced in worry, "Oh but it's not noticeable, is it?"_

 _Caesar laughed and promised her she was perfectly fine._

" _Now I have got to say, I am disappointed that you're not blazing with flames," Caesar said._

" _Oh I'm wearing them. Would you like to see?" Katniss asked._

" _Would you all like to see?" Caesar asked the crowd, and it went wild, screaming consent._

" _Very well," Katniss smiled and stood up. She twirled and the dress was ablaze with the same fire she wore at the parade._

 _Suddenly she got dizzy and Caesar had to steady her. He cheered, "Encore! Encore"_

" _Oh no, I can't, I'm too dizzy!" Katniss exclaimed._

" _Oh that's such a shame. But I have one important question. That was your sister, was it not?" Caesar said and behind them was a picture of Katniss and Prim hugging just moments before Gale ripped her away from her._

 _Katniss swallowed thickly, "Yes."_

" _And what did she ask you?" Caesar asked._

" _She told me to win," Katniss breathed deeply, in and out, "For her."_

" _And what did you say?" Caesar encouraged her gently._

" _I said I would try," Katniss said._

" _And try you will," Caesar patted her hand and held it as he rose their hands up and bellowed, "Katniss Everdeen, the GIRL ON FIRE!"_

Oh she was most definitely the girl on fire, Finnick thought, as she watched her get off the stage and melt into the surroundings. Next up was Peeta Mellark. He started off the interview of talking about the weird gadgets Capitol had and how interesting the showers were. He talked about how one time he fumbled with them and got shot with rose shampoos, and asked Caesar if he smelt like roses. They each took turn sniffing each other and Johanna gagged.

"He's so fucking weird," Johanna snapped.

" _Tell me, is there that one special girl who is waiting for you back at home?" Caesar asked._

" _Well I do have my eyes on this one girl, but I don't think it will do me any good winning the Games," Peeta said dismissively._

" _And why is that? Here's what you do, you win the games, go home and confess to her! No girl can reject a love confession from a Victor!" Caesar exclaimed._

"This guy is so crappy, I think it would take a sane girl to reject him," Johanna said in disgust.

" _I don't think it will help me…because the girl I'm in love with came with me here to the Capitol," Peeta declared softly._

The crowd went wild; Finnick's hands clenched and a low, feral growl escaped his lips as he marched away from the rest of the Victors, ignoring Johanna's yells for his attention.

-o-

He watched as she escaped the Cornucopia Bloodbath.

He watched as she escaped a forest fire. He nearly lost his mind when she got burnt.

He watched as she dropped a tracker jacker nest on the group of Careers and Peeta.

He watched as she formed an alliance with Rue.

He watched as she blew up the Career's supplies.

He watched as Rue died and Katniss avenged her death, spearing Marvel.

He watched Katniss sing Rue a lullaby from her district and decorate the little girl with flowers, making her seem like she was asleep, not dead. Like, she was waiting for a true love's kiss.

He watched as Katniss found her district partner and nursed him back to health and watched with rage as they played this sappy 'star-crossed lovers' act for all of Panem to see just because of Peeta's stupid love declaration.

He watched as Katniss went for the Cornucopia and got pinned by Clove and saved by Thresh who killed Clove and told her to run.

He watched as Katniss killed Cato.

He watched Katniss pull out nightlock and told Peeta they would both eat it on the count of three. The moment the berries passed their lips, Claudius Templesmith's frantic voice called them to stop.

He watched the two of them be crowned as Victors.

He watched Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, spark a revolution he was sure he would put an end to the Hunger Games and Snow's tyranny.

He watched Katniss steal his heart with every near death experience she faced in the arena.

And he knew he fell in love with her in a few short weeks when she was branded the 'star-crossed lovers' and watched their sappy interview with Caesar Flickerman after the Games. He knew he loved her when seeing her hold hands and kiss Peeta tore his heart apart and he felt like kicking around furniture and break them until he became numb.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl from District 12, the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, and the girl who's a star-crossed lover to Peeta, stole his heart. And he doesn't want it back. But in return, he wants hers. And he won't let a stupid engagement stop him from getting what he wants.

She crept up on him. Just like Annie. And he won't let her slip away like she did.

This time he will fight for her to be his. This time he knew he learned his lesson. He's holding on and never letting go, not anymore. He will go get her and won't let anyone get in his way.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: This fanfiction is slightly inspired by "Change of Perspective" by Slytherin-Princess210. It was only 4 chapters long and I don't think he/she will continue it so I decided to draw the some ideas from it and twist them into a plot of my own. I hope you like my new fanfiction and please check out their fanfiction too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss**

" _So, what happens now?" Peeta asked me as we held hands, placing on this star-crossed lover mask that we had to present to our own district once we reach home._

 _I shrug, and say, "We forget."_

 _Peeta frowns, and says so softly, "But what if I don't want to forget?"_

 _I opened my mouth but had no time to reply, as the train pulled up to the Justice Building and when the doors opened, all my ears could pick up were the screams of joy of our people. They were happy that not one but both of us survived._

 _I didn't answer his question and Peeta must've understood my unspoken response because his face hardens before softening for the crowd. It's official, I lost him._

The following weeks couldn't have been worse. Prim and my mother welcomed me with warm arms, happy to see me well and alive, blissfully unaware of the horrors of the game I went through. Like, their own sweet Katniss didn't kill three children in the arena.

Gale received me warmly as well…but it was certain he expected something more than just a friendly hug. He knew that I didn't truly love Peeta and took this as some sign that I harbored feelings for him. Sadly I didn't and we had to learn that the hard way.

 _It was after one of our hunting trips and we were counting our game caught. Some of them Gale would take back to his family and the rest we would trade at the Hob, the black market of 12._

" _Katniss," he said softly, making me snap my head up and smile as I was organizing the two piles._

" _Yes, Gale-" I started but didn't have any time to finish my sentence before his lips covered my own. I was too shocked to kiss him back so I just stood there awkwardly, a dead turkey in my hands as my best friend held my face in his two hands and kissed me._

 _He suddenly broke the kiss and whispered, "I had to do that, at least once."_

" _What do you mean, once? Gale, I don't want to egg you on. This is wrong," I argued._

" _We're not related by blood and I knew you for five years! I didn't meet you yesterday!" Gale yelled._

" _I mean it was wrong because I do not love you, and it is cruel if I were to simply lead you on making you think I love you back. It is cruel for me because I have to be with someone I do not love romantically, and it is cruel for you because you're my friend and you deserve to be with a girl who loves you and returns your feelings," I reasoned with him._

 _He didn't say anything and simply just took all of our game and stomped off. First Peeta, now him. Great. Fucking great._

Then when it came around time for the reaping, I knew it would be the Quarter Quell. Snow would pull some lavish stunt for the Games. Haymitch reckons he will pull out triple the contestants or something along those lines. I don't argue because he is the victor of the second Quarter Quell, where twice the contestants were reaped.

But as Snow read his yellowing and fraying card which declared those reaped will be among a pool of existing victors, I knew I lost my mother and Prim as well.

Mother moved back to our old house in the Seam, dragging Prim with her. She called me some attention seeking whore for wanting to go back into the arena. She also hated me for getting a boyfriend she didn't approve of. I tried to reason with Prim, sweet Primrose, but she was terrified of me.

She told me she watched my Games. And she was scared of the person I became, killing three people to survive. She just tried to convince herself that maybe it wasn't true – I wasn't one of those people from the Capitol. She tried to convince herself, I wouldn't break my promise to her. But I did, in her eyes. And she can't trust nor love someone who broke a promise to her.

I couldn't tell them of Snow's threat for me to play this stupid 'Star-Crossed Lover' with Peeta, they would be killed! And better a lover to a fellow Victor than a prostitute. God knows I wouldn't live with myself if I was sold to those disgusting Capitolites. No one would listen to me, no one would understand me like the other Victors would.

 _Like the other Victors…_ my eyes snap open in realization and I drop my stuff and dress quickly and head over to Haymitch's house across the road. Knocking on the door, or more like pounding like a maniac, he finally graces me with his ungodly presence.

"What is it?" He slurs, drunk out of his mind.

"Everyone turned on me," I spat, bitterly, "You were right, even your loved ones will turn against you in the end. Where's the liquor?"

"Sweetheart-"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN ALCOHOL!" I screamed, furiously. My silver eyes were wide and blazing with anger, enraged tears snaked their way down my cheeks. I was a mess, to say the least.

"We got a long night ahead of us," Haymitch sighed as he went to a cabinet and searched for a bottle and got a glass for me.

"You won't need to worry about pouring it for me," I snapped and grabbed the bottle of whatever he pulled out and flipped the cap off, chugging it straight from the bottle. The alcohol burned its way down my throat and lit my veins on fire.

Somehow, the next day, I was back in my own house, with a pounding headache and a slip of paper. On the slip of paper was a phone number, and not just any phone number; it was Finnick Odair's phone number. But what business do I have calling him? There was a small script at the bottom of the note:

 _I think it would suit you better if you vent to him rather than run my alcohol dry. – Haymitch_

I spent God knows how long on that couch… an hour? Two? Before I needed to retch in the toilet because of my bad hangover. Haymitch told me I only drank one bottle but since it was my first time ever touching alcohol, it hit me hard. When I have eaten something greasy and warm, like Cinna would advise Haymitch, I sat back on the couch, the phone number clutched protectively between my left thumb and forefinger.

I decided, why not? Reaping is in a week, and I don't think Haymitch would like it if I had another drink session with me, even though he regards me as his daughter. And while we did some public appearances together as a couple, Peeta is in his own house, sulking and forming a pity party with his own family who probably hate me for not loving him. Gale couldn't care less about me because I don't return his feelings; and I don't know if he bad-mouthed about me to his family. Madge, she's polite but she's kind to me because she's the mayor's daughter. And we both know my mom hates my guts along with Prim who despises me. Why not? Not like my life could get even worse.

I drag my blanket, pull out a chair and wrap the blanket around me before sitting down. Taking the phone in one hand, I dial the number with the other. After a few rings, he answers.

"What the hell do you want, Haymitch?" Finnick said in irritation.

"I see how it is. I'll just hang up," I said, irritated; is he not aware we have three victors now?

"Katniss?" Finnick said, surprised.

"No, it's Effie," I snap sarcastically, "Who the hell do you think it is?"

"Well, spitfire, why are you calling me? Unless you are swayed by my undeniable charm?" Finnick purred.

I snorted and said, "You have as much charm as a dead slug to me. I am calling you because you're the only one I can talk to."

"What? Why not your family?" Finnick asked.

"My mom hates me. She thinks I am some attention seeking whore for wanting to go back into the arena. She's angry for me having a boyfriend behind her back. Like I planned on Peeta confessing his love for me in front of the Capitol," I sighed, "And Prim is scared of me because I killed three tributes. And she thinks I broke my promise to her. So that's that."

"How could you control how the Quell goes? That's stupid!" He exclaimed, "What about your lover boy?"

"My fiancé, Peeta?" I asked, "He's angry at me. Apparently, like he said in front of Panem, he stalked me ever since the age of 5, meaning 11 years. But what he never said was he STALKED me, meaning if I looked at him, he looked away. If I tried to get near him, he ran away. If I tried to talk to him, he either ran away, ignored me or talked to someone else. I never interacted with him before, so how can I be expected to fall in love with me?"

"Okay, then, how about this secret lover you have? He kinda looks like you," Finnick spat, with… jealousy?

"What? He's my hunting partner and best friend, Gale," I said, "And he hates me too. He knew me for 5 years and was in love with me every moment. After one of our hunting trips I told him I don't love Peeta so he forced a kiss on me. I told him the truth I do not love him and he never talked to me after that. Even said after Snow read the card, that he hopes I am the first one to die in the arena."

"Haymitch?"

"He is probably the only one here who didn't turn on me," I sighed, "But I kinda did drink a whole bottle of alcohol last night, so he thought if I talk to you I can steer clear of his alcohol stash."

"Sounds like him," Finnick snorted, "Wow you really have nobody."

"Nope. All alone for a week," I shrugged, "Well not really, I have to try on a couple wedding dresses in three days and Cinna and my prep team will be here soon."

"But it's not like you will have anybody to vent to, right?" Finnick asked.

"Not really," I said, looking at my feet self-consciously, "They…they don't understand why I am doing this for them. How Snow could threaten our lives if I don't keep up this lovey-dovey act for the Capitol."

"No one truly understands you like a Victor does," Finnick sighed on the phone, "After the Games, the only person who understands you is us. You have friends, family and maybe that special someone possibly. But they won't understand the hardships you go after winning. They think you are rolling in riches and leading an easy lifestyle. But under all the luxuries, is the dark realities of being a Victor. I'm a prostitute because I wasn't lucky enough to find someone to put on a show with."

"But if you have a child, he would wait until the child is old enough to be reaped and have him or her be in the Hunger Games and you would have to see the child either die before your own eyes or be sold to the Capitol as a victor," I argued.

"But I feel so dirty, used and despicable," Finnick says, "Like Johanna, I have no one left."

"So then why would he force you to be a prostitute?" I asked.

"Men and women desire me," Finnick spat in disgust, "In ways I wish they didn't."

 _They desire your body,_ I thought, shuddering as bile caught in my throat, _How horrifying._

I was silent for a long time. He didn't speak either. Minutes ticked by on the clock but neither one of us said anything. I heard his breathing on the other line and if I was delusional I would say he calmed me in a sort of therapeutic way.

"Katniss…? Say something," Finnick pleaded, "Please tell me you didn't hang up on me."

"You don't hate me, do you?" I asked in a very small voice; the same voice I had when I was a young child and huddled in the scraggly old apple tree in the backyard of Peeta's bakery, waiting for his mother to beat me to death for poking around in their trash for food. For her to scream her usual insults of 'seam trash' in my face.

"No, I don't," he said softly, "I could never hate you."

"Liar…" I said softly, "You're just saying that because I'm a Victor and we have to stick together or something."

"No, I can hate you if I want. Granted not all of us are on good terms with each other. I don't like Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus or Enobaria and they are Victors. But I don't hate you," Finnick said slowly.

"What, you love me?" I joked.

"Yes."

My blood ran cold and my posture became rigid. My mouth was dry and no words could come out.

"Finnick…you love me like a friend, right?" I asked cautiously.

"No."

And I officially couldn't breathe. He…he can't be serious, right?

"I-I don't understand…" I trailed off but he cut me off immediately.

"What is there not to understand? _I am in love with you!_ And it didn't happen in a couple of seconds like in Romeo and Juliet! I thought you were insignificant when you volunteered for your sister. But the hatred in your eyes drew me in. At the tribute parade you were the only thing I looked at. I was cheering for you when you got that 11! And at your interview I paid attention to your interview the most! And when your lover boy proclaimed his love for you, I growled like an animal and stormed off. And when you were in your Games, I was yelling, biting and crying so much every time you got hurt, your ally died or when you were sad, angry, or upset! And when you two got branded that stupid 'star-crossed lover' with that moron I was so upset I broke furniture! The other victors were petrified of me when I lost it! WHAT PART OF THIS DOESN'T MAKE YOU REALIZE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU?" He bellowed into the phone.

"I never met you!" I yelled, "I never talked to you before! How can you just coerce this on me! This better not be a repeat of what Peeta did to me, stalking me and then expecting me to fall in love!"

"When you get to the Capitol, let's go on a date," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"A date," he repeated.

"But what will happen when they realize I'm not spending time with my supposed lover? Think about it I do want to keep my family and friends alive even if they hate me!" I said angrily.

"Then let's eat our meals together in the capitol. Spend time on the rooftop, or something. I will spend so much time with you that I know you will fall in love with me. If you want to know me better, I will make sure you know everything about me. But know this, Girl on Fire, I do not plan on letting you slip from my fingers, not like she did," Finnick said with a tone of finality and he hung up, not waiting for my response.

 _She…he's referring to Annie Cresta, the girl who went mad after seeing her district partner beheaded before her very own eyes. And who Snow proclaimed 'killed herself'. But of course, nothing is an accident with Snow. Katniss knew the 'mine explosion' that took her father's life was a staged killing in response to some talks of rebellion amongst the Seam. The mine explosion was a reminder to those who desired to rebel against Snow and his tyranny._

A week had passed before Katniss's eye. The Capitol had voted for the third design out of the six dresses Cinna was forced to design and create, orders from Snow. Peeta and I had done some public appearances for Snow's benefit. It seemed to please him more since he sent me a card saying, _YES._ The shake of his head at my Victory Banquet at the end of my Victory Tour, frightened me. But now it seems like we will be okay, for now.

I was placed in a simple black suit designed by Cinna. It was so comfortable that it enveloped my body in a hug, lie all of his designs do.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie Trinket squealed excitedly in the microphone, "As usual, ladies first!"

She went over to the girls' reaping bowl and clawed around for a couple of minutes for a slip of paper that contained my name on it. But she prolonged it for the show of it for the cameras. She, Haymitch, Peeta and I had been strategizing a way for our survival in the Games.

"Katniss Everdeen!" She cried, forming a face of surprise for effect.

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stage and stood next to her.

"Now for boys!" She chirped, and walked over to the boys' reaping bowl and clawed around in the glass bowl twice the time and pulled out a slip. No matter what it says on the slip, she was instructed to read out Haymitch's name, so Peeta can volunteer, thus adding to the Star-Crossed Lover appeal for snow and exciting the rebellion at the same time. I wonder how Finnick will feel about this.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie announced.

Haymitch didn't have to take one step before Peeta yelled out, "I VOLUNTEER!"

He stood on the other side of Effie once he reached the podium and Effie gasped, "District 12's second volunteer! Let's have a round of applause for them!"

No one applauded, but held out the middle three fingers to us after kissing them. I was afraid the Peacekeeprs will start shooting them like they did in District 11, but they didn't. I think even though security stepped up in here, it will never be as bad as in District 11.

"Shake hands, you two!" Effie gestured at Peeta and I.

I looked at his baby blue eyes, and they stared at me in distaste. But he held out a hand, I grasped it, and we shook it briefly before he retracted it, almost like I was a source of infection, or I burnt him with my flames. My heart broke a little but I didn't let my mask slip.

I can't let my mask slip especially now, since I will be going into an arena full of experienced killers. And I know I don't plan on coming out of it, anyways. Peeta will.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were on the train, Effie gushed about Capitol and its beautiful ways with technology. She talked about the food, the facilities, the bedrooms and even the train. Katniss knew exactly the lines word by word from last year.

"The train is going 250 mph, and you can-" Effie started.

"Barely feel a thing," Katniss smiled, "I know."

"How did you know I would say that?" Effie asked, surprised.

"Does it take a goddamn mind reader to solve this puzzle? You said this to us last year," Peeta scoffed and he stomped down the hallway to the room he used last year when they were reaped.

"What is with his attitude?" Effie snapped, "It is bad manners."

"Don't take it personally, Effie, he has been this rude and sour to me all summer long," Katniss sighed and sat down to eat a couple of cheese buns as a snack.

"Sour, how?" Haymitch asked.

"I told him the truth, that I don't love him. Personally he shouldn't be surprised, because he stalked me for 11 years and avoided me when I tried to thank him for the bread when I was starving. After a couple of years of him avoiding me, I just gave up and allowed to stalk my whereabouts," Katniss shrugged.

"So, all of that was a show, huh?" Haymitch poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah," Katniss sighed, "But only because Peeta confessed."

"Can't get mad at that," Haymitch shrugged, "Better than getting sold."

"He can't see that," Katniss murmured, "He's too busy forming a pity party that I don't love him."

"Let Bread Boy wallow in his misery as long as he wants," Haymitch sneered harshly, "I think that will win him some sponsors for the Quell. If this is how he's gonna act I think Enobaria will kill him instantly."

Katniss didn't say anything in response, but just continued to eat her snack in silence. She knew one thing and one thing only… this train ride was going to be a long one.

-x-

The moment the train reached the Capitol, they were bombarded with the usual crowd of Capitolites who viewed them with craze, lust, desire and obsession. They were ugly, to the say the least. Their skin were dyed to unflattering shades of neon. Their hair were outrageous as well. Their makeup looked comical and tattoos seemed like it was real. All in all… gross and revolting.

But within this sea of hideous people were potential sponsors who could help them when they are in the arena. So Katniss couldn't let her distaste for them show, and had to force herself to smile and wave charmingly, like how Finnick Odair did during his Games. Kantiss remembered being a small girl when she saw his Games. The Capitol Finnick and the Finnick in the arena were complete contrasts. She had to pretend like…she was happy to see them, like she missed them and she was so happy to be back home.

After being tortured by her prep team, she was in Cinna's hands. From Cinna, she heard that his designs of flames were so famous that other stylists tried to copy it, in an attempt to 'steal' the attention away from 12 for the Quarter Quell.

"That's why we moved onto the coal itself," Cinna smiled as he held her the button and adjusted the battery pack on her dress.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"Portia and I spent hours watching coal burned," Cinna explained, "Last year you were the Girl on Fire. We can't repeat the idea, as the Capitol already knows you are the Girl on Fire, and besides, other stylists are trying to copy my idea this year. It will be too redundant. So, I focused on making you not the girl who was ablaze. This time, you ARE the fire itself."

"And how will they know that?" Katniss asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Cinna chuckled and said, "I had a feeling you would ask that." With that, he pressed the button and her whole dress was ablaze…in a different way. When he said she would be the fire, he was not kidding. Last year she was feisty in an innocent way. But this year she was deadly in a lethal sense. She was embers of a fire that would never die. She is a Victor who had killed and lived through a thousand lives. The Games had changed her from an innocent, unsuspecting girl to an unforgiving, deadly woman.

"Whoa," Katniss breathed.

"I am going to switch it off," Cinna said, pressing the button and her dress wasn't sparkling with embers anymore, "I don't want your battery pack to run out. Now this time, don't hold hands. Stand close but do not touch his hand. Be deadly, let your distaste, fury, anger show. Last year you were a sweet girl. This year you are murderous. Show it off and they will be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Katniss smiled; this was finally something she could do for the audience, and she wouldn't be pretending anymore. She is so well loved, probably as much as their designated heartthrob that they wouldn't care if she sneered at them. It would just add onto her 'fiery' image.

"I can do that," Katniss smirked and Cinna smiled and walked away. She was left there, awkwardly, to socialize with the other tributes. But after what Haymitch said to her after the reapings, she decided against doing so.

" _Remember, Katniss, this isn't any ordinary Hunger Games. This is the Quarter Quell. And in this Games, the tributes reaped aren't weaklings or trained. They are experienced killers, because each one of them had gone into the arena, have killed, and survived. They have created a network amongst themselves and have made friends and enemies. They know each other. But they don't know you. So when you go into the arena, they will come after you," Haymitch said, after Peeta had stormed off to his room to sulk once more._

" _So what are you saying I should do? Befriend them?" Katniss asked._

" _No, be careful," Haymitch said, "How you take my advice is all up to you. Be friendly to all, make allies or be unnoticeable. But here's the thing, when you make allies, try not to get too attached. You know how that ended up in your Games."_

 _Katniss froze and Rue's face flashed in her mind. Rue in the Training Room, when she stole Cato's knife, Rue at the tribute parade, standing stiffly away from Thresh. Rue on her tippy toes and her hands slightly to her sides as if in any given moment she was a bird about to take flight. Rue making a sawing motion with her hand for her to drop Tracker Jackers on the Careers who slept on the ground eighty feet below her. Rue who saved her life when she got hallucinations from Tracker Jackers and even nursed her back to health. Rue who became her ally and became more than a survival buddy, but a carbon copy of Prim in her eyes. Rue who taught her the four whistle note as a means of communications. And finally Rue who was speared and later decorated in meadow flowers after she died a slow death._

But Katniss realized the only person she should team up with is Peeta. She didn't want to be backstabbed by any of these Victors, especially Finnick, who claims he is in love with her. And she certainly didn't want to fall in love with any of them only having to kill them in the end to ensure a victor. Katniss sighed and decided to pat her chariot horse.

A shadow formed behind her, and she looked behind her to see none other than Finnick Odair in nothing but a gold net strategically tied at his groin. Katniss grimaced, wondering what the hell the stylist must have thought to put him in such an uncomfortable outfit. Possibly his stylist thought if he could appeal to the Capitol women by showing more of his body he might get more sponsors. But it sickened her, to use sex appeal as an excuse to sell his body against his will for sponsors. Talk about desperate on his stylist's part.

Finnick smirked and popped a sugar cube in his mouth, purposefully crunching it with his molar teeth first to make a loud noise, making her startled. Thus, he effectively caught her attention on him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Girl on Fire," Finnick purred, "Would you like a sugar cube?"

Katniss was surprised this was how he greeted her, knowing a little over a week ago he declared to her like a person driven mad by love.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Would you like a sugar cube? They're for the horses but honestly they've got years to eat it whereas if we see something sweet we might as well grab it while we can," Finnick smirked.

"No thanks," Katniss added and quickly inspected his outfit, "Though I would like to borrow your outfit sometimes."

"Your getup is terrifying me," Finnick pretended to look scared, "What happened to your little girl dresses?"

Katniss frowned and was tempted to say the Games ruined her innocence but she bit back on her tongue as she replied, "I guess she grew up."

Finnick suddenly grabbed the collar of her dress and inspected it, using it as a chance to get closer to her, physically, "It's a shame, really. You could just make it out like a bandit here in the Capitol. Money, jewels, fame or anything you could desire."

"I desire none of the above," Katniss snapped and jerked his hand away from her costume before he ruined it, "What do you spend your money on, anyways?"

"I haven't had to deal with something as common as money in years," Finnick smirked widely, irritating Katniss for his amusements.

"Well then, how do women pay for the _pleasure_ of your _company_?" Katniss stressed the two words letting him know the double connotation behind her question.

He frowned but grinned widely again as he leaned in close, too close for her comfort and whispered, "My lovers pay me in secrets. What about you, Girl on Fire, do you have any secrets worth my time?"

Katniss rolled her eyes and sighed, "No. I'm an open book. People know my secrets before I know them myself."

Finnick frowned and knew this was absolutely not true; Katniss prides herself in keeping knowledge about herself that others don't know. Her life is surprisingly the most mysterious out of the other victors, and she had garnered the most attention to herself in a short amount of time. More than any other victor had gathered for themselves over their lifespan as victor and later a mentor.

But he decided to let her win this one time, saying, "Unfortunately I think that's true. I better go now. Lover boy is glaring at me from your chariot."

Katniss didn't have to stare behind her to know what he was saying was true. But she to let him know one thing before letting him loose.

"You know, you're awfully different than what I imagined you to be. I don't think this is the real you," Katniss proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Finnick asked, intrigued.

"Almost like an alter ego, a mask you were forced to create," Katniss said indifferently, "Matches the same persona you displayed at your own Games, in the interviews and chariot parade. I watched it along with the rest of Panem when I was a kid."

"Oh, and who would the real 'Finnick Odair' be?" Finnick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly not this 'sex-symbol' the stupid Captiol women use when they address you, that's for sure," Katniss smirked.

"So, I must ask you again, who is the real me?" Finnick asked once more.

"The one on the phone, the one who I vented to and didn't judge me. The one who…" Katniss leaned so close her lips were near his ear, "The one who confessed his love for me. That's the real Finnick Odair."

His eyes widened when she brought up their phone conversation and Katniss leaned back and scooted away from him before he could make a move to grab her. Knowing the full effect of her words, Katniss smirked and said, "Well the parade is about to start. You should get to your chariot."

And with that, Katniss stood on her chariot and allowed Peeta to hold her hand momentarily. She took pride in the way his jaw clenched and his sea-green eyes blacken in jealousy. She then stared forward, not sparing him a glance as he stomped off to his chariot and stood next to Mags. She had the last laugh in their conversation and for once, Finnick Odair lost.

"Time to become a ruthless woman," Katniss mumbled to herself quietly and she snatched her hand from Peeta's but nonetheless stood close to him, like Cinna instructed.

-o-

"Ugh my stylist is so stupid, I want to mangle her face with my axe!" Johanna growled after she stepped onto the elevator along with Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch, "Katniss, could you unzip my dress?"

"Sure, how far do you need me to unzip?" Katniss asked.

"All the way please," Johanna sighed.

"Alright," Katniss nodded and tugged down on the zipper, unzipping the dress.

"So how does it feel to be the most wanted person in Panem? Men and women wanting to sleep with you," Johanna asked.

"I don't really think about it at all-" Peeta started but was cut off.

"I wasn't talking to you," Johanna snapped, "I was talking to Katniss."

Peeta rolled his eyes and muttered 'bitch' under his breath, making Katniss glare at him and Haymitch stomp on his foot.

"At least I would rather be a bitch than a backstabber," Johanna glared, "You don't even deserve Portia. Her and Cinna made you two look so fabulous with the fiery ensemble last year and this year. For Katniss, her personality matches the costume. Whereas you? You're a Victor only because of her, so don't get all cocky and arrogant like you survived the Games yourself. Get off your high horse."

Peeta looked at Katniss and expected her to defend him like she always did for him, but Katniss rolled her eyes as Johanna shrugged her dress off, completely nude.

"Johanna's got a point," Katniss said, "You could've bled to death and I could've killed you. But I didn't, and you know why? Because you gave me two loaves of bread when I was starving to death. You didn't let me die then so I wouldn't let you die in the Games. But that's the extent of the kindness you have shown to me, Peeta."

Johanna smirked in Victory when she saw Peeta turn red with rage and she turned to Katniss, saying, "Oh Girl on Fire, we will make very good allies."

Katniss grinned slightly as she nodded and said, "Yes. See you tomorrow?"

"As always, nude and ready to wrestle," Johanna winked, and got off the elevator when it came to the seventh floor.

When the doors closed, Peeta burst out, "I hate her."

"You only hate her for telling you the truth," Katniss shot back, "Get used to it, these so-called tributes have each won the Games, and the quicker you realize that, the better your chances of survival."

Peeta rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms, "You only want to be allies with her because she defended you."

"Haven't you seen her Games? Or were you just blind?" Haymitch asked, incredulous, "The girl played the weakling image all throughout her parade and interviews and most of the Games, and when it came down to the final 8, she unleashed her ferocity and killed all of the remaining tributes, all in all with a body count of 10."

"Which is why I want her as an ally," Katniss said.

"But what if she backstabs you?" Haymitch asked, worried.

"Could care less," Katniss rolled her eyes, "No one would care if I died. I know even if she backstabbed me she would make it quick with her axe."

"Don't you want to survive, girl?" Haymitch asked.

"At this point? No," Katniss snorted, "I'm sick of everything. I am sick of Peeta for hating me for not loving him back after him creepily stalking me for 11 years. I am sick of Gale for hating me for not returning his feelings. I am sick of my mother for not understanding my hard life as a Victor. I am sick of Prim for not understanding the pain I went through and what I had to do to come back to her, alive. I am sick of this place, I am sick of Snow, I am sick of the Games for thrusting us back in the arena even though we were promised a life of peace and quiet as long as we complied with the president."

"If you think this is bad, you're only at the tip of the iceberg," Haymitch said mysteriously.

"Haymitch one thing you need to know, you are always a piece of somebody's games in this society. Whether we are used as a symbol of peace after winning or whether you try to rebel like they did 75 years ago, we are all part of some sick and twisted chess game where our lives are no more valuable than pawns," Katniss spat, "We are valuable until we get knocked off the game board."

The rest of the elevator ride was silent as they went to the penthouse suite for District 12. The moment they got off the elevator, Peeta stormed towards his room, obviously miffed about what Johanna and Katniss said to him and Haymitch poured himself another glass of alcohol.

Katniss just went to her room, washed off her goopy makeup and changed out of her tight dress and placed on a nightdress. She thought about what happened at the tribute parade and wondered one thing.

 _You promised to spend time with me so I could fall in love with you, Finnick. I hope you keep that promise._

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning was eerily quiet. Other than Effie knocking on her door and her shrill voice chirping, "Wake up, Katniss, it's going to be a big, big, big day!"

Katniss did the usual, brushed showered and got dressed. Because she's in this whole 'star-crossed lover' package with Peeta, her training clothes matches his, except her own are feminine. How fun, twinning with your fiancé who hates your guts for not loving him back.

She shook the thought out of her mind and decided to gorge on breakfast, and put on as much fat on her body as she can in this short week before the Quell starts. Lord knows the Hunger Games will put her on starvation mode and she will not only lose her little flab of fat but look emaciated if she does get out alive. That lesson was learned from last year after her Games.

After their breakfast, Effie sniffled saying, "I-I guess I will escort you to the training room."

"Hold it," Haymitch said abruptly, "First of all, quit crying like a baby or else I will stab the table!"

"Mahogany!" Effie gasped in horror.

"Yeah, yeah, mahogany or whatever fancy wood this table is made out of," Haymitch snorted and said, "Second of all, they aren't kids, they can go down to the training room on their own. If you were to escort them, it will make the other Victors think of them as babies and make them target them first thing in the arena."

Effie huffed her cheeks and crossed her arms like a little child in timeout, but other than that, didn't say anything in response to Haymitch. He did have a point after all.

"Ok then, see you at the end of the day," Katniss called out, "And no, we are not sticking together."

Haymitch shook his head and realized he couldn't force them to anyways. With Peeta still sulking like a little kid, they would ruin their image more if they trained together than if they went their own ways. Besides, they could rack up more allies if they split off.

The moment the elevator opened, Peeta leaped out immediately, leaving Katniss to trail silently. He ran so fast away from her that he stood as far away from her as he could when the tributes listened to Atala give her usual speech. Katniss knew she didn't love him, but always felt like if he was more open, they could always be really good friends. And that 'what if' thought made her heart hurt, that he avoided her like the plague just because he couldn't accept that she didn't love him back.

Katniss sighed and looked around the training room. She wondered if she should show off her skills in archery and knife throwing, but realized the Victors had seen her games. They wouldn't be too surprised to know what she's capable of.

She took a look to her left to see Brutus and Enobaria at the knife throwing and spear stations, obviously showing off their skills like arrogant Careers. Gloss and Cashmere were there too, and from their conversation, they decided to throw some knives around and then weave some hammocks. Katniss decided she might as well show off but after learning some survival skills.

Katniss went to the edible plants station and in half an hour, was able to score a perfect score on the test. Then she moved onto the snares station. The trainer there knew her from last year and after testing her on basic knowledge he showed her a couple more intricate traps. After she mastered them she decided to go to the fire building station where District 3 victors, Wiress and Beetee were.

After she gave them tips on how to start a fire quicker but make it unnoticeable, they created one each on their own. When it worked, Beetee pushed up his glasses and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Miss. Everdeen. Would you like to join Wiress and I for lunch?" Beetee asked.

Katniss nodded and smiled, sure they weren't strong like District 2 but they were smart. And certainly smart enough to win their own games so they shouldn't be underestimated by any means.

"Well, we will see you at lunchtime," Beetee shook her hand as a means of agreement and he and Wiress walked off to another station while Katniss stared at the training room, wondering what else she could learn.

She could go to the camouflage station but Peeta's there, and having lots of fun with the female tribute from District 6. She was painting his arm in a swirl of designs and Katniss would've smiled at such a happy sight if it weren't for his smug smirk when his eyes caught his.

 _So, you're only talking to her just to make me jealous,_ Katniss thought in disdain, _how low can you go?_

Katniss shook her head and decided to go to the fish hook station where Mags, Finnick's district partner, was making fish hooks. After observing the old woman's work, she realized that Mags could make a sturdy fish hook out of nearly anything – and she realized her resourcefulness could be useful in the arena. She would make a great ally.

"Hi, I'm Katniss, from District 12 and I really love your fish hooks," Katniss smiled, "Could you teach me?"

The sweet old lady gave her a toothless smile, making Katniss feel warm and at home – almost like her kind smile washed all the stress she had with her fake fiancé, the Games, and her strained relationship with friends and family back at 12. Mags nodded and showed her repeatedly how to fashion a fish hook out of almost nothing. It took Katniss an hour, but she was finally able to make decent fish hooks that wouldn't break if used.

"Here, you should have my first decent fish hook, as a thank you for your wonderful teaching," Katniss smiled and pressed her best fish hook into the palm of Mag's left hand.

Mags gave her another sweet toothless grin and kissed her right cheek in return before returning to her work. Smiling, Katniss got up and scanned the area for another skill she could work on. She thought maybe rope tying could be useful in the arena, for whatever reason. Maybe she could use it for strangulation, or catching game or maybe making a hammock.

So, she went over to the station, but quickly found this skill to be one she couldn't master no matter how long and hard she tried. She was frustrated to find that there are many types of knots, each varying with degree of difficulty. And she struggled with anything more advanced with a simple knot, the one we always make all our lives. Suddenly two muscular, tan hands slip around her waist and finish the simple knot she was working on in a matter of seconds.

 _Tan hands…only one tribute out of the Victors has hands this tan,_ Katniss thought and suddenly her breath ran cold.

"What?" He whispered against her right ear, "No thank you? I'm hurt."

Katniss whirled around so quick her knot slapped him across the face, causing him to hiss in pain and let go of her. Katniss took advantage of his weak point and jumped away from him.

"Relax, relax, spitfire, I just came over to help you," Finnick said, raising his hands in surrender, "I thought maybe I could teach you how to make a noose before lunch time."

Katniss rose an eyebrow and said, "Kind of suspicious that you would make such a generous offer, but alright, if you insist."

The two sat down and Finnick taught her a simple noose she could make that could help her in the arena. And when she had that skill down, Finnick took the noose she made and slipped it around his neck, whispering hotly in her ear, "Now would you like to take me for a walk?"

Katniss's face burned and she turned down the end of the rope he was offering her and stomped towards the cafeteria, ignoring his loud peals of laughter. Rolling her eyes, she pulled a carton of milk, slices of fruit, a box of salad and some chicken in orange sauce and found Wiress and Beetee. She slipped on the other side of the table after giving them a polite smile.

"Well here I am," Katniss smiled.

The three had a comfortable conversation. Wiress had some weird habit of starting a sentence and trailing off before staring into space, making Beetee finish for her. Katniss wondered where Peeta went and she saw him, sitting next to the Careers (except Finnick and Mags), acting like he was their longtime friend. And to be honest, he was getting along perfectly well with District 1 and 2. The four victors she detested.

Finnick, Mags, Johanna, Blight, Seeder and Chaff were sitting together at another table and rest of the tributes were scattered everywhere else.

"Do you see that? Right over there?" Beetee says, pointing to no one in particular.

Katniss followed the direction of his finger and saw he was pointing to the new head gamemaker this year, Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Yeah, that's the new head gamemaker," Katniss said, confused.

"No, not him, just what's in front of him, if you can see that slight static…" Beetee trailed off as he concentrated on the distortions in plain sight.

"A forcefield, I wonder why they…" Wiress trailed off and spaced out.

"I wonder why they put it there," Beetee finished.

"I think that has something to do with me," Katniss laughed nervously as she picked at her chicken.

"Oh?" Beetee asked, "What did you do?"

"I may…or may not have shot an arrow at the gamemakers in my private session last year," Katniss admit sheepishly.

"You what?" Beetee asked, astonished.

"Well now I officially like you!" Johanna laughed as she slung an arm around Katniss's shoulder.

"Wait, why did you do it?" Finnick asked.

"It was their fault really. I was the last person to go and they were focusing on some stupid roast pig on the table. And with my life on the line they didn't have the decency to pay attention to me," Katniss fumed, "So I shot an arrow at their table and pinned the apple that was in the pig's mouth to the wall behind them. The head gamemaker this year was just a gamemaker last year with Seneca Crane being the head gamemaker. He was so startled his wig fell off and he fell backwards into a punch bowl. And after that I mock bowed and said to them 'Thank you for your consideration' and left."

"Without being dismissed?" Mags asked.

"I dismissed myself," Katniss said.

"Okay brainless I am officially your best friend," Johanna said, laughing so hard, she was practically crying.

"I appreciate that," Katniss smiled genuinely and thought, though Peeta didn't like her foul mouth, at least Johanna is a brave and loyal person to be friends with.

The bell rang, signifying lunch is over. Johanna went to go wrestle with Cashmere, Mags went to go make a fishnet, Beetee and Wiress decided to go for edible plants and Finnick decided to trail Katniss like a lost puppy.

"What are you going to do?" Finnick asked.

"Implement some self stress-relief," Katniss said as a matter-of-fact.

"Well…if you want stress relief all you had to do was just ask me and I can-" Finnick started suggestively but was cut off by Katniss.

"Not that way, silly goose," Katniss rolled her eyes, "I meant by doing archery for a while."

"Archery? Why that?" Finnick asked in surprise.

"Same reason you decided to train with a trident this whole morning, showing off," Katniss snorted, "And don't underestimate the power of a bow-and-arrow. While not as painful as being stabbed by a trident, it is deadly. Can kill a victim from an unsuspecting distance of 70 to 80 feet away."

"Wow. Can you shoot from that far?" Finnick asked.

"Yes," Katniss said and pulled a bow and arrow, "Here, let me demonstrate."

Katniss walked about seventy feet away from her target. She could see the tributes practicing between her and her target. Testing out her bow, she found it not too tight not too loose. She notched an arrow and aiming it for the bull's eye, she stood still. Time stood still for her when she let go of the arrow. The only thing she could hear was the deafening whistle of the arrow as it sliced the air and sailed right into the smack dab center of the target.

There were shouts of alarm as the arrow had precisely missed the tributes who were in her way. They looked in shock that the source of the arrow was Katniss who was standing a whopping distance of 70 feet away from the target.

Katniss walked near the target and while walking shot several arrows, hitting all of the human silhouette targets set up, each skewering them through the heart.

Eventually the trainer at the station, Tax, found standing targets pose no challenge to her, so he set these fake moving birds high into the room. Katniss shot them down with precision and thought they were silly at first, but eventually grew to enjoy it. It almost felt like she was back at home, hunting in the woods of her District 12 with Gale.

Katniss closed her eyes after she shot the last bird, in sadness when she suddenly brought up his name in her mind all of a sudden. But then snapped them open in realization that the training room was so quiet, she could hear each bird drop to the ground. Looking behind her, she could see most of the Victors had stopped to watch her practice archery. They were watching in awe, admiration, jealousy and anger.

Finnick was grinning from ear to ear, clearly proud. And Johanna shoved Cashmere to the ground and said smugly, "Yeah that's MY ally. Jealous now?"

Mags offered her thumbs up, Peeta was glowering at her for taking away all the spotlight and the Careers (1 and 2) were eyeing her with interest.

"And Finnick, that's how deadly archery can be," Katniss said smugly and placed her bow on the rack and hung up the quiver of arrows on another rack.

"Well I gotta say, you're almost as good as with the bow and arrows as I am with the Trident," Finnick smirked.

"Oh, just almost?" Katniss laughed.

"Yep," Finnick said proudly, puffing out his chest, "In fact I am willing to make a deal with you."

"Oh?" Katniss asked, "And what would that be?"

"I teach you how to use the trident and you teach me how to use the bow and arrow," Finnick said.

Johanna padded over to them, strip naked, and laughed, "You'd be lucky if you can shoot a target five feet away."

"Haha, thanks for the support, Jojo," Finnick glared.

"Anytime, fish-brains," Johanna smirked.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Katniss laughed, "And I'll take the offer. Though I will find it interesting how I will attempt to not get squashed by a trident."

"I beat Cashmere at wrestling! That dumb blonde bitch always got on my nerves. It feels so good to beat the crap outta her," Johanna said and slung an arm around Katniss, "I take Cashmere and you take out Gloss in the Arena. I heard some sexist jokes Gloss made about you anyways."

Katniss shrugged and agreed, making Johanna smile and say, "Well I better go wash up, training is over for today. Bye brainless, fish-brains!"

"Why does she call me brainless?" Katniss asked in amusement, watching Johanna run off for the elevators.

"God knows why," Finnick shrugged, "Better than being called fish-brains. I used to be called fish-boy but for a couple of years she called me fish-brains."

"Wow you must've been real stupid to get a downgrade in your nickname," Katniss laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Finnick grinned and then sighed once they reached their elevator, "So what you gonna do now?"

Katniss looked at the elevator button, one which pointed up and sighed, "Honestly? I don't know. I really don't want to go back to the top floor and spend a whole dinner in complete silence because my fiancé is brooding like a child throughout."

Finnick's fists curled in anger at the mention of 'fiancé' but forced them to uncurl so she wouldn't see him angry. Taking a deep breath Finnick said, "How about you wash up and come down to the 4th floor and eat seafood with Mags and I?"

"You sure? That wouldn't be too much of a problem?" Katniss asked.

"No, in fact I will come pick you up," Finnick smiled.

"Let's do it," Katniss smiled, "Anything to get away from the tense atmosphere."

"Alright well get ready and I will pick you up by 8:30 pm," Finnick reminded.

"Any dress code?" Katniss asked teasingly.

Finnick smirked, "Why, just dress casually."

 **Katniss**

I was literally sweating buckets, and not from training. The moment he left the elevator, I felt lonely. But the loneliness I felt was replaced with nausea and fear. Somehow seeing Peeta's face contorted with hatred always made me uneasy of being around him. I am just…reminded of all my family and friends back in 12 who have similar sentiments about me.

Ignoring the looks Peeta, Effie and Haymitch sent me, I walked to my room and took a shower. I decided to go for lavender and chamomile, that mixture of scent had always soothed and relaxed me in the Capitol. Stepping out, I remembered Finnick's reminder to just dress casually. So, I decided to wear a dark green button down and some black tights and a pair of black flats.

I brushed my hair and decided not to put any makeup on, because I never had the proficiency of my prep team to do such an art on my own face. If I did makeup by myself I would probably look like a person who went for a night out in the club, got drunk, threw up in the toilet, cried and passed out in the middle of a road. It would be a disaster.

When I got out, Haymitch looked at me in confusion and asked, "You are all dressed up, you goin' somewhere?"

"You could say that," I replied, checking the clock near the fireplace, which read 8:20 pm. Only ten more minutes to go.

"So, what did you do that was so big that half the tributes requested their mentors to request you as an ally?" Haymitch asked.

"She showed off, in her usual way, like 'Oh my gosh look at me I'm Katniss Everdeen and I can shoot a couple of sticks from a bow into a target'," Peeta mocked.

Katniss was ticked; sure she knew he hated her for not returning sentiments, but she didn't know he would turn into a straight up bully. She got up and grabbed a knife and threw it across the room. The knife whizzed in the air and stuck into the oak wall behind Peeta, right near his neck.

"I can tilt my arm a little bit to the right, and pin you to the wall by your Adam's apple if I wish," Katniss sneered, "So you best be off your high horse and realize that you aren't as special as you think you are in your delusional mind."

"THAT WAS OAK!" Effie yelled in horror.

"Oh my god, Effie, stop!" Haymitch yelled, effectively shushing Effie, "So you practiced your archery skills and wowed some Victors."

"Yes. From 70 feet away," Katniss nodded.

"70," Effie gasped and put a hand to her forehead as if she were about to faint.

"Yes," Katniss said, "But I only want Mags, Johanna and the victors from 3."

"Of course, she would choose weaklings," Peeta snorted.

Another knife whizzed through the air and stuck to the oak wall on the other side of Peeta's throat.

"OAK!" Effie reprimanded.

"Do I look like I care?!" Katniss yelled.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Haymitch yelled loudly, making the three quiet, "Now, you have to keep in mind, that if you want Mags as an ally, Finnick will be your ally as well. They are some sort of package deal. Please tell me you didn't make him mark you as his enemy."

"He and I get along fairly well," Katniss shrugged, "I wouldn't mind being his ally in the Quell."

The elevator dinged and Finnick stepped out, strutting out next to Katniss.

"Well if it isn't for Capitol's whore," Peeta said in disgust.

Immediately the smirk on Finnick's face vanished and Katniss lunged for Peeta's throat. Haymitch had to hold her back while she was screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT PEOPLE YOU ONLY KNEW ON TELEVISION! THANK GOD HE DIDN'T SELL YOU TOO!"

"Sell?" Peeta asked, once Haymitch and Effie managed to pry Katniss off of him.

"How stupid are you? She means selling your body if you have no lover worth pairing up for his profit," Finnick sneered, "She's right, better as a couple for a short time rather than having your body sold. And just because you saw me on television doesn't mean you know anything about me. Come on, Kitty Kat, we have a dinner waiting for us."

Peeta's face curled up into a nasty frown as he seethed, "Well, it doesn't change anything. You're a nasty slut who enjoys fucking random Capitol women when your tributes die in the arena year after year."

That clearly hit a nerve and Finnick snapped. He lunged across the dining room and swung a punch at Peeta, enjoying in the sound of a sick crack of his jaw. With a bruised jaw, Peeta glared at him and held ice to the wound and stormed off into his own room.

Katniss tapped Finnick's shoulder and whispered, "Finnick, don't listen to him. He's just being an asshole today."

"Yeah," Finnick smiled for her sake, but the light didn't reach his eyes like it did in the Training Room, "Come on, let's go to the 4th floor."

"Hey Finnick?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah Kitty?" Finnick responded.

"Maybe after dinner, we could…maybe sit on the rooftop after?" Kantiss asked hesitantly.

"Well is this an unofficial date?" Finnick grinned after the elevator doors closed behind them.

"We might as well 'get to know each other' like you promised me on the phone," Katniss smirked.

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

After the District 4 escort got over her initial shock over meeting _the_ Katniss Everdeen face-to-face and getting a photo with her, Katniss was able to get situated and join Mags and Finnick for dinner. The meal was lighthearted with Mags's sweet toothless smiles and Finnick's sexual innuendo after each thing Katniss said. It was interesting to say the least.

Also…she had a fun time trying seafood for the first time. In fact, Finnick had to show her how to crack open the inedible shells or coverings in order to eat the inner edible meat. Katniss pondered how amazing life in District 4 would be…with a house right next to the ocean.

After dinner, the two got on the elevator and went to floor 12. Nobody was in sight so Katniss assumed they ate dinner without her and went to bed. It was better that way, Katniss assumed, that she wouldn't have to face her fiancé.

The two climbed to the rooftop and sat comfortably. Hugging their knees to their chest, Katniss felt like this was another sense of déjà vu like how she was in this exact position last year, a night before her Games. But it wasn't an ordinary one this year and she still had a whole week before she was thrusted into the harsh reality that was the Quarter Quell.

"Y'know…" Katniss said, "I remember sitting here a year ago, the night before my Games."

"Yeah?" Finnick asked in interest.

"Peeta was with me of course," Katniss added quickly.

"Of course," Finnick grit out of his teeth, his jaw clenched.

"We weren't making out or anything if that was what you were worried about," Katniss smirked, noticing his facial change.

"Then what were you doing?" Finnick asked.

"Just looking at the stars above and watching the Capitol citizens celebrating…could've been their excitement to see 23 teenagers die," Katniss said sarcastically, "And then out of nowhere, Peeta said the most absurd thing ever."

"What did he say?" Finnick questioned.

"He said how he doesn't want the Capitol to change him, like if he's gonna die, he would've wanted to die as himself. He didn't want to be a piece of their games," Katniss snorted.

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Finnick rolled his eyes.

"It really doesn't. I could understand what he meant but it's just…naïve. You can't expect come out as the same person as you were when you went in. We're different. We're Victors. We are plagued by nightmares, guilt and just we feel scarred. And we're always a piece of some sort of game. Whether we participate in the Hunger Games or we rebel. We're just pawns used for a bigger cause."

"Either he's stupid, ignorant or just innocent," Finnick said, "I would go with the second option, because he should be well aware from watching the previous Hunger Games, that we aren't all rainbows and sunshine once we survive."

"He has some sort of rosy view of the Games," Katniss shrugged, "So does my family and parents. I think after a while my mom got annoyed with my nightmares. She thought they should come and go. Not happen every night."

"Like I said, no one understands you like a Victor," Finnick said.

"You could be right," Katniss nodded, closing her eyes for a breeze to caress her cheeks, "But nonetheless I do love them. I can't bring myself to hate them like they hate me."

"But to the very least aren't you angry at them?" Finnick asked.

"Angry? No. Hurt? Yes," Katniss responded, "Hunger Games kind of has this way of separating the people who you can't count on from those who you really can."

"It does," Finnick nodded.

"God, I'm gonna die alone," Katniss groaned.

That made him startled, and he whipped his face to look at her in astonishment as he said, "What makes you think that?"

"Snow's gonna force Peeta and I to get married. Sometime soon when the Capitol needs some more romance, he is gonna force us to have a baby," Katniss sighed, "That baby is going to grow up to know his or her father hates his wife. The baby will grow up to be reaped. And I will watch him or her die before my eyes, in a Games I will be forced to mentor."

"He's throwing us in the arena," Finnick said, "Chances are the romance dies there."

"Along with me," Katniss snorted.

Those three words made him snap and Finnick lunged forward, grabbed Katniss by her shoulders and crushed his lips against her. Even when she was rigid and stiff, he kissed her. Even when she struggled against him, he kept his grip on her.

He finally released her and caught her breath, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't kiss him back. As if reading her mind, Finnick said, "Beetee de-bugged the rooftop. Because of that, Johanna, I, Blight, Mags, Seeder, Chaff, Beetee and Wiress come here to talk and vent without the fear of being caught. Snow didn't bother to bug it again; the wind gets in the way of audio quality."

"I see," Katniss nodded but looked forward, not at him, "But you know I have to play his loving fiancé in the arena."

"I know. And I know you're going to survive," Finnick said.

"And you think you can die and make me live after that? You're cruel. We may be better off being enemies then," Katniss snapped.

"No, trust me. We will all survive," Finnick said, cautiously, not wanting to give too much of the rebellion plan away.

"Oh yeah? And with the rule stating only one victor is allowed to come out, how're you going to manage that?" Katniss spats.

"Please trust me, Kit Kat, just this once," Finnick pleaded.

"I don't know if I want to survive," Katniss said in resolution.

"Why would you say that?" Finnick asked, apalled.

"Because if we all do miraculously survive, Snow will force me to marry Peeta and bear his children," Katniss said with a grimace.

"Trust me, it won't happen," Finnick said, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her on his lap.

Katniss leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Wow. You're such a great _friend_."

That one word made him grimace and he said abruptly, "I don't want to be your friend."

"Which is why I said being enemies was easier," Katniss rolled her eyes and attempted to sit up.

Finnick wouldn't let go of her and tightened his hands around her shoulder and waist as he growled, "I am tired of being your _friend._ I want to be your _boyfriend,_ later on your _fiancé_ and hopefully your _husband._ "

"You fell in love with me so fast. You sure there's not going to be another girl who makes you fall in love with her in two minutes?" Katniss asked suspiciously.

"I promise you, girl on fire, no one will ever have me as deeply, madly in love as you do," Finnick whispered, his green eyes a dark jade with tumultuous emotions, "Be mine, Fire Girl. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes," Katniss breathed, and was surprised when Finnick surprised her by a quick peck on the lips as an affirmation.

"So, when will we get married like you fantasized? Will I be in my mid-twenties?" Katniss joked.

"Dear Katniss, I won't even wait until you are 18 for that," Finnick purred.

The purr made a shiver crawl up her spine. "Isn't this too quick? And are you even sure we will be able to get married, with what is going on? And that Snow legally bound me to Peeta?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about the stupid 'star crossed-lover shit' for too long. Just play along as his fiancé in order to not jeopardize your family. But when we survive the Quell, you will be out of his grasp and we will be free to be engaged and married," Finnick promised.

"Then if what you are saying is true, we wouldn't have to rush being married," Katniss said to her boyfriend.

"I don't want to wait. What if something happens, what if I die? I don't want to die a person who almost got to be with the love of his life," Finnick sighed.

"If you want to be with me, then you have to fight for your life no matter what. If you want me to continue breathing then you should continue to try living as well," Katniss angrily whispered, "Or else you can back out now."

"Never, Girl on Fire, I will never back out," Finnick said.

"Then promise me," Katniss urged.

"I promise," Finnick promised solemnly, "And I promise to propose to you when we make it out of the arena. Ring and all."

"You have a ring to propose to me with?" Katniss asked.

"I do. My family used to have this tradition, where the mother would buy an engagement ring and a wedding ring for her son to give to the special someone he falls in love with. The girl would only have to worry about buying a wedding band for her future husband," Finnick explained.

"Used to?" Katniss caught on the verb tense.

"They were killed by Snow in a supposed 'fishing accident' when I refused to be a prostitute the first time around, as well as hanging Annie saying she 'killed herself'," Finnick explained sadly. He could almost feel the tears threatening to resurface at the mention of his ex-girlfriend and family.

"Oh Finnick, I'm so sorry," Katniss said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him gently.

"It's okay," Finnick said, throat tightening, "I've still got people I care about. Like Johanna, Mags, and you."

"That's true. But I still feel horrible for asking that question," Katniss murmured.

"You deserved to know. I did promise you anything you wanted to know about me," Finnick shrugged.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I do have my father's wedding ring on me right now," Katniss whispered, unzipping her pocket and placing a small gold band on Finnick's left palm.

"Katniss, this is your father's wedding ring! He will be mad at me!" Finnick scolded her gently.

"He died in a mining accident ordered by Snow. Besides, he would've been happy, knowing you're keeping me safe. He wouldn't mind you wearing his wedding ring on our special day," Katniss shrugged, "Wear it on your index finger for now. And when your stylist becomes all questioning just say it's a token."

"And what about you? I want you to wear my rings," Finnick argued, "Wear it on your right ring finger. We both know Cinna will hide the mockingjay pin on your arena clothing somewhere. He will sneak it in so this can be your official token."

"And we can correct it for our engagement and wedding," Katniss said.

"Exactly," Finnick said and pulled out two rings, and slipped it on her right index finger.

They were simple yet elegant. The engagement ring had simple wave-like patterns etched into the gold, but other than that, it was a simple band. The wedding ring was simple gold with a medium-sized Tahitian pearl with two diamonds on each side of the pearl.

"Should I hide it for the interviews?" Katniss whispered.

"It would be wise to," Finnick nodded, "But put them on right after."

"Same goes for you and this ring," Katniss reminded.

"I won't forget," Finnick smiled, "We best get some rest now. You have to teach me archery tomorrow and I have to teach you how to wield a trident."

"I can probably teach you how to shoot decently, but probably not from like 70 feet," Katniss said.

Finnick shrugged, "I thought so anyways. We only have a week, so it wouldn't be enough time to completely master a weapon. But I can try to learn as much as I can. Same for you."

"That works," Katniss sighed and felt drowsy all of a sudden, "I should probably go to sleep."

She closed the fingers of Finnick's left hand around her father's wedding ring and said, "Remember to put it on when you get to your floor."

"Will do so," Finnick smirked, "See you tomorrow, Kitty Kat."

Katniss hummed and led him off the roof. Before the elevator doors could open, she yanked him in and kissed him on the lips quickly before pushing him in the elevator once the doors opened. She didn't wait for his reaction and made a run for it towards her room. The doors closed on a smirking Finnick Odair who was lost in a haze of daydreaming. She was finally his, all that was left was the stupid Capitol who was in love with the 'Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12".

The next day, Katniss had gone through the same thing as the day before. Tense breakfast, and Peeta just eager to get away from her and flank with his Career buddies from 1 and 2. No one questioned the two rings on Katniss's right ring finger. They thought they were just fashion statement rings. Only Cinna noticed them and he smiled knowingly. The smile that Katniss loved; it meant he would help her sneak it in the Arena, along with her Mockingjay pin.

When Katniss looked around the Training Room, she spotted Johanna. Johanna was naked and oiled up just like yesterday, and she was beating the crap out of Enobaria. The moment the axe wielding woman locked eyes with Katniss, she smirked and flashed her thumbs up. Katniss smiled back in return and continued to look for Finnick.

She heard a 'ding' of the elevator and saw Mags and Finnick come off the elevator. Mags gave her another sweet toothless smile and decided to go do a test for edible plants.

"Just know, if you want me as your ally, Mags comes with me," Finnick said seriously.

"On the contrary, I told Haymitch I wanted Mags, Johanna, and the victors of 3," Katniss smirked, "And he said if I want Mags, you will be my ally. I told him that I guess you could join."

"Ah, I'm wounded to know that I wasn't your top choice," Finnick placed his right hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Yeah keep being dramatic and you won't get those archery lessons," Katniss threatened.

"No! My archery lessons!" Finnick gasped.

"Quit it," Katniss rolled her eyes and said, "So, trident or bow and arrow?"

"Let's do trident lessons first," Finnick decided.

"Oh great. Time to get squashed," Katniss snorted.

"I'm sure you are better than you give yourself credit for," Finnick reasoned.

"I like to think my negativity is realistic," Katniss replied, "Thank you."

They went to the trident station and Finnick waved the instructor away, telling him he would be teaching Katniss. He then grabbed one for himself and one for Katniss.

"Wo- _ah_!" Katniss yelped as she hugged the pole of the weapon to prevent it from squashing her to the ground.

"We've got a lot of work to do," Finnick sighed, watching Katniss struggle with the large weapon.

Eventually Katniss learned how to hold the weapon. Finnick instructed posture was the first important step in learning to wield any weapon. When she could comfortably pick up the trident and hold it properly, which took an hour to perfect, Finnick moved onto technique.

This was difficult because while Katniss may be strong and lean, her form is small. In fact, her stature is teeny compared to Finnick's large muscular form. She dominates in lower body strength whereas wielding a trident requires upper body strength. When she could thrust the weapon into her target dummy properly, Finnick declared the end to the first lesson.

"We still have the whole week, and we'll practice every day," Finnick promised her, bursting her mini bubble of happiness.

"Can't blame me, I'm an ant compared to this weapon. I could have an easy time with it if I knew how to throw a spear, but I know how to throw knives," Katniss shrugged.

"How good?" Finnick asked as they walked over to the cafeteria.

"Haymitch said I'm as good as Cashmere," Katniss rolled her eyes, "I think he's bluffing."

"If he is complimenting you, I can promise you he's not being dramatic. It's hard for that old drunk to hand out compliments," Finnick disagreed.

"Really?" Katniss asked.

"You have been mentored by him, you tell me," Finnick said.

"Yeah well you had to put up with him for nine years, so _you_ tell me," Katniss argued back.

Finnick nodded and said, "Point taken. After lunch, we will start on archery lessons."

Archery lessons were worse than trident lessons. First of all, Finnick was so strong he snapped two bows in half from nervousness before Katniss taught him how to relax. After mastering on how to hold a bow, Katniss thought he has it down for posture and told him to notch an arrow and she would check.

She had too much faith in him.

Apart from being too tense in posture, his foot placement, body alignment and so much more was off. But all of these were minor details compared to how the arrow was placed.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Katniss asked.

"No, what makes you say that?" Finnick asked in confusion.

"Then, what are you doing?" Katniss asked again.

"I notched an arrow on the bow?" Finnick said innocently; he knew from her questioning that he did something wrong.

"Yeah with the arrow head pointing at your heart, you will be dead the moment you release the string," Katniss snapped and she plucked the arrow out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Be thankful, I am saving your life," Katniss snapped, "The pointed end is what will kill your enemy or wild game."

"Oh," Finnick said sheepishly.

"Thank god I didn't tell you to shoot the arrow," Katniss rolled her eyes.

Then she had to fix his posture and massage the muscles of his back that was tense. When his posture was decent, Katniss said, "Shoot."

When he let go of the arrow, it hit bull's eye. Before he got too proud, Katniss said, "That's because I helped you. Hit that target to the side using my instructions."

Finnick took at least a good five minutes trying to recreate her instructions. He didn't hit the bull's eye, but he hit the third ring away from it. Looking at Katniss for further instructions, he was met with a speculative stare.

"Why are you looking at me? Grab another bow and try again," Katniss said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

It took him a good half hour and twenty shots before he got another bull's eye. Katniss decided that was enough practice for today. If he did better tomorrow, she would increase his shooting range to twenty feet.

"I have to give it to you, archery is way more complex than I thought," Finnick said, "Way more than using a trident."

"I suck at the trident more than you suck at archery," Katniss snorted.

"Maybe you think that way, but I know if your bow and arrow is stolen or destroyed and you can find only a trident, you will know how to kill off your enemies easily," Finnick said proudly, "Because you had the best teacher ever!"

"So does this mean I suck at teaching?" Katniss smirked.

"Well…" Finnick trailed off.

"I see how this is," Katniss said in mock-hurt, making Finnick grin in amusement.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" He said as they were in the elevator.

The elevator dinged, alerting them that they reached the 4th foor. Katniss smirked and nodded, "Of course. You still suck at archery and I still suck at using a trident."

This made him smile widely and he wanted to kiss her. But Snow bugged everything in this building except the rooftop which Beetee debugged. So, one brash movement and her whole family could be killed. Settling in for a hug, he whispered, "Oh I will be looking forward for seeing you, tomorrow and every day after that."

He rushed out the elevator and it closed, not allowing him to see how flushed he made the Girl on Fire become.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

The week had gone by rather quickly. Katniss almost fell into routine spending four more days of training by taking shower, eating breakfast in utter silence, taking the elevator to the training room, doing a few survival skills, trident lessons with Finnick, lunch with her allies, giving archery lessons to Finnick and going back to her flat. Maybe if she was lucky, she might spend dinner with Finnick and Mags on the 4th floor. Or maybe Finnick would come to the 12th floor for a quiet, terse dinner. And each one of their 'dates would end up with a nice, romantic, rooftop cuddling that usually included a make out session.

It was the very least that Katniss was indeed happy. But then she realized that interviews were today, when she woke up, and her prep team was looming over her head like last year. But their actions, lack of chit-chat or gossiping, and the occasional sniffle alerted her that they were sad.

 _But why would they be sad?_ Katniss thought to herself, _Even if I die, they will have someone else to pretty up. You know, for the 76_ _th_ _annual Hunger Games._

Katniss just peeled off the covers and did her normal routine. She chose a combination of lavender and chamomile shampoo and sandalwood body wash. When she came out, she stepped on the mat and her body was instantly dry and her hair was smooth and silky. But most importantly, her hair was dry.

Watching in satisfaction as her hair tumbled past her shoulder in glossy waves, she put on a simple pair of t-shirt and shorts, knowing Cinna would make her change into one of his creations. And even if this was the last time he styled for her, she was excited for what he would create or come up with. Something told her he would outdo himself from fire. Even when she thought it wasn't possible to outdo the dress she wore, Cinna always proved her wrong.

As she sat down, the prep team immediately got to work. They didn't argue whether teal or magenta was a better color. They didn't gossip about their favorite celebrities. They didn't rave about the sickest party down the block. They didn't blabber about their favorite gadgets. They didn't babble about the latest fashion. Sometimes Katniss got sick and tired of how much these Capitol people could argue over stupid stuff while people in the districts worried about being killed due to retaliation, or about when their next meal could be. But when she thought about it, she got used to it and sometimes their excited chatter made her feel comfy and at ease.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a drop on her fingers. Looking down to Flavius who was painting her nails, she knew who the culprit of the tears was. He finished with the last nail and packed up his stuff, and left.

Then a few moments later, she felt a drop on her shoulder. She looked at Octavia, who was packing up her makeup bag and left quietly. She didn't even glance at Katniss when she walked out the door.

And finally, she felt a drop on the nape of her neck. She also noticed that no hands were ruffling her hair. Venia was packing up her hair styling tools. But unlike the other two, she didn't leave without a word. Instead, Venia took Katniss's hands in her own and said tearfully, "Miss Katniss Everdeen, it has been such a pleasure to be a part of your prep team. You were always more than a tribute or a Victor to us. To us, you were hope. And if this is the last time I see you, I just want you to know, every second I did your hair, every second Flavius did your nails and Octavia did your makeup, was an honor. It has been an honor to know you."

And after saying that, Venia burst into tears. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, leaving Katniss stunned by what she said. And suddenly she felt guilty of thinking of her prep team as a bunch of pests. They aren't bad people, but those who were bred by the Capitol. They think, act and believe a certain way as a product of decades of brainwashing done by Snow. They truly valued her and even thought of her as a friend rather than a doll. And somehow, Katniss felt sad that maybe this would be the last time she saw them as well.

Cinna walked through the door and smiled knowingly as he said, "How are you?"

Katniss fixed her eyes on him and snapped, "I swear if you shed one more tear I will gouge out your eyeballs."

Cinna chuckled at her violent threat, knowing Katniss valued him as a friend than to do such a thing. But nonetheless he asked, "Had a damp morning."

Snorting, Katniss replied, "You could wring me out. You better not shed a tear, though."

"Don't worry. I channel all my emotions into my work, so that way I don't hurt anybody else but myself," Cinna said quietly.

Katniss didn't know what he meant by that but was nonetheless happy that he didn't burst into tears like her prep team and add onto her emotional stress. God knows she will need her steely resolve when she has to kiss the Capitol's ass when playing a loving fiancé-to-be-wife of Peeta Mellark.

"You might want to hide those rings," Cinna said and produced a small suede pouch from his pocket.

"Okay," Katniss said, slipping her two rings off and placing them into the pouch, "But where would I put it?"

"Anywhere you can hide it under your dress. But if all fails, I can hide it for you," Cinna said.

"Okay," Katniss nodded and viewed the dress laid out for her in distaste, "Snow ordered me to wear it?"

"Yes, because of the Quell, you two might not have a wedding, so he wanted to profit off of it by making you wear it for the interviews," Cinna replied, slipping the dress onto Katniss.

Katniss shuffled around in the gown and felt it was heavy. And much heavier than her interview dress from last year. Looking at her stylist, she asked, "Why does it feel like this gown is weighing me down?"

"I made a few…alterations," Cinna replied carefully, "Now do not twirl until I motion for you to do so." In that moment, his words from previously were repeating in her mind with an ominous tone. But Katniss shrugged it off; he probably was going to make the dress glow like embers like her tribute parade dress.

As she was on the elevator to go down to the stadium where interviews were held, the elevator stopped at floor 7 and Johanna Mason got on. She looked at Katniss's dress and grimaced, "What's with your dress?"

"President Snow made me wear it," Katniss drawled in disgust.

Johanna smirked, "Make him pay for it."

At this, Katniss smirked as well and said, "I plan on it."

"Good," Johanna said and then gestured to her dress, "How's my dress?"

"Your stylist should be fired. If we had an hour to spare, I would kidnap you to my flat and ask Cinna to pull out one of his unseen creations and have you wear it," Katniss wrinkled her nose.

"I know, right? I told her to be more like Cinna but she told me, 'Just be happy I'm not dressing you as a shrub'," Johanna used her fingers to quote her stylist.

"So instead she uses ugly ball gowns, ok," Katniss rolled her eyes and patted her chest to make sure the rings that were in the pouch were there.

"I know, right? I don't understand her logic," Johanna snorted then smirked when Finnick stepped on in a white tux with a teal bowtie, "Aww, look at that. The groom is here. Don't worry, your blushing bride is too."

"Oh hush," Finnick rolled his eyes, "Besides, she isn't wearing this extravagant dress for me anyways. They think she is still engaged to Peeta Mellark."

"You mean Piss-Off Mellark," Johanna corrected him, "Well it's just for one night. Besides everyone is going to lie through their teeth to stop these games. I dunno if it is going to work but we might as well damage their ego while we're at it."

"True that is," Katniss smirked, then the doors opened to the bottom floor and she saw Peeta talking to the Career tributes, "Great. Look at that. My fiancé is here."

Johanna rolled her eyes but pulled Finnick away so she didn't have to talk to Peeta, or rather argue with him. Before Katniss had opened her mouth in an attempt to force a conversation with Peeta for the audience, Caesar began to introduce the tributes in District order, starting with Cashmere.

Katniss stuck to Seeder as she was uncomfortable being around Peeta and the angry glare she was getting. Seeder, who sensed her discomfort, wrapped an arm around Katniss's shoulder and asked gently, "You don't really love him, do you?"

"No, but I don't think he wants to understand," Katniss whispered, "I don't think I can be expected to love someone who stalked me and avoided me for 11 years."

"I heard from Finnick how your family and friends at home isolated themselves from you because you changed as a Victor," Seeder said, watching Cashmere weep uncontrollably.

Katniss snorted and said, "Yeah. Kinda stings. Gale told me he hopes I am the first one to die in the Arena."

"Ouch," Seeder winced, "I thought they hated you, not loathed your existence."

"They think I would be back to normal after a couple of months," Katniss shrugged.

"Katniss, if it is one thing they should know, is once you step out as a Victor, you are never going to be normal," Seeder said slowly, "I have had nightmares ever since my 33rd annual Hunger Games. Mags, who is the oldest living Victor, had her nightmares for over 60 years."

"They never go away," Katniss whispered in shock.

"There are ways to deal with them," Seeder assured her, "But they are never gone. Oh look, your boyfriend."

Katniss flushed but nonetheless watched as Finnick had small talk on the stage with Caesar when suddenly she saw a folded piece of paper in his hands.

 _Caesar, too, caught onto this and asked, "I have to ask, what is that piece of paper you are holding?"_

 _Finnick shrugged and said, "Oh, just a poem, nothing more."_

" _A poem by THE Finnick Odair? We have to listen! Wouldn't you all love to as well?" Caesar prompted the crowd. The assent of the crowd was deafening._

" _Well if you must insist," Finnick said sheepishly and unfolded the piece of paper, pressed the crinkles out and cleared his throat._

 _ **Hair the color of chocolate,**_

 _ **Eyes like liquid silver,**_

 _ **And lips the color of coral.**_

 _ **You burn me with your flames,**_

 _ **And you entice me with your embers.**_

 _ **If I die for you in the Arena,**_

 _ **You will be the last thought on my mind.**_

The roar of the crowd was deafening and Katniss's eyes burned when he talked about dying in the Arena. He promised her they would both get out, so why would he just talk about death again?

" _Wow, I must ask, this sounds like you are describing a very specific girl in general, almost like one of our very own Victors," Caesar said, surprised._

" _Of course, can't you see? It was about the Girl on Fire!" Finnick smirked._

"Oh no, what have you done?" Katniss murmured in horror.

"He is creating a stir," Seeder said as if reading her mind, "I am sure his feelings for you are real. But he is using it by broadcasting it and hoping these games can be shut down. Every Victor has a tactic for attempting to do so. His was by creating a 'love-triangle' in the Capitol so they would resent the Games for taking away their idols."

"So, Snow won't be angry at me?" Katniss asked.

"I highly doubt he would punish you if he created the drama," Seeder shrugged, "And besides more romance for the Capitol, the more he profits. So why would he threaten your family?"

Katniss nodded, and suddenly she knew Seeder's logic made sense. Snow can't kill her for making a show. And she didn't make such a public declaration. Finnick did. A couple of victors went by and Johanna's interview was just her cursing the Games, the Capitol and Snow. And she knew damn well no one can do anything to her because her family was killed when she refused to be a prostitute.

Blight's interview went by, and so did the ones after him. Seeder was questioning the morality of Capitol for doing such Games every year and Chaff just showed his open disagreement with Snow in general. Soon it was her turn to take the stage.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" Caesar bellowed and the crowd went nuts at the mention of her name._

 _Katniss climbed up the podium and shook Caesar's hand before sitting down._

" _I must say, that is one stunning wedding dress," Caesar complimented._

" _Thank you, it is the wedding dress I would have worn to my wedding had it not been for the Games," Katniss said, making the crowd cry out in agony._

" _That is so heartbreaking!" Caesar said, "And who chose it out?"_

" _Our dear President Snow," Katniss smiled, "His taste in…white wedding gowns never ceases to surprise me."_

" _In a good way?"_

" _You could say that," Katniss said mysteriously._

" _Now, I want to know how you felt when you heard Finnick Odair recite his poem," Caesar changed topics._

" _I was…shocked to say the least. I never knew he felt that way towards me," Katniss pretended to act surprised for the camera, "I was always thinking he thought of me as an ally."_

" _Well he thought differently," Caesar commented, "Some sort of love triangle, eh?"_

" _It could be so. But it's tragic, because I am engaged, to be married to Peeta Mellark. And only one of us can come out of the Quell. How cruel it is to know his feelings for me right before we will be thrown in the Arena," Katniss said, her words containing thinly veiled distaste for the Capitol._

 _Her words had the desired effect: the crowd went nuts. They were screaming all sorts of insults for the Games. Like, 'Stop the Games', 'This is cruel', 'The Killing Games', 'Genocide of the Innocent', and so many more. Caesar had to quiet them down for several minutes before they settled into angry whispers. The edge of her lips quirked slightly into a smirk: her words sparked a rebellion._

" _Now I am disappointed that you aren't wearing your flames," Caesar said._

" _I am wearing something better than that," Katniss said, "Would you like to see?"_

" _By all means, Girl on Fire, twirl!" Caesar said, excitedly._

 _Katniss looked at Cinna, whose finger rotated in the air in a slow circle: twirl. So, she rose and gracefully on her stilettos, she twirled. But her costume actually started to burn, the white wedding gown melting away until she was in a charcoal black dress with something on her arms: wings._

" _What are you?" Caesar asked, alarmed, looking at her costume._

" _A…mockingjay, I think," Katniss said carefully._

" _Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" Caesar announced uneasily, and only one thought ran through Katniss's mind._

 **Oh Cinna… what have you done?**

And then it rushed back to her, like how an amnesic patient regains his or her memories after a traumatic accident. _"Don't worry. I channel all my emotions into my work, so that way I don't hurt anybody else but myself."_ One thing is for sure, by transforming her into the Mockingjay, he earned himself a death wish from President Snow himself.

Then Peeta's interview was going on. She didn't hear much from his interview except for one line:

" _I would've been okay with going in the arena, if it weren't for…" Peeta then paused dramatically._

" _If it weren't for?" Caesar probed._

" _If it weren't for the baby," Peeta admitted quietly._

 _The crowd roared with as much anger as they did when Katniss lamented over some ill-fated love triangle, that Peacekeepers had to keep the Capitol citizens in check. But her only nagging thought was what Finnick would be thinking. And from the way his dark sea green eyes bore into the back of her neck, she knew he was gonna have a small chat with her._

The Victors clasped hands and held them over their heads as the anthem played. And when it was over, she dashed for the elevators, hoping to escape Finnick. But all was in vain when a large tan hand clasped over her right wrist and yanked her into a dark, secluded hallway.

"Finnick, what about the bugs?" Katniss asked in worry.

"There are no cameras here," Finnick said hastily, "Katniss, is it true?"

"No! I'm not pregnant!" Katniss whispered fiercely.

"Then why did Peeta tell the _whole damn nation of Panem_ that you were?!" Finnick bellowed angrily.

"Because that's his strategy to stop the games!" Katniss whispered, "Don't you get it? Each one of us had some sort of way to rile up the crowd and turn them against him! Cashmere did a whole sob story about how she would miss the Capitol, Gloss said he would miss the ladies, Enobaria said she would miss being a mentor, Brutus said he would miss his home, Beetee said he has so many inventions he won't be able to make for the Capitol anymore, Wiress talked about how unethical it is to have the Quell have elder victors participate, Mags couldn't say much, you had a love poem you said was about me, Johanna cursed everybody, Blight agreed with her, Seeder talked about how the Games are unethical in general, Chaff openly stated he doesn't agree with Snow, I lamented over a love triangle and Peeta made a false pregnancy rumor."

"…So, you aren't pregnant," Finnick said slowly after a moment.

"No, you dipshit, I am not. But because of that moron we have to pretend like I am. So, in the arena you will have to pretend to act like I am pregnant. And that means making me take multiple breaks, eating more, and so on. Also, because of that poem, I know you will have to play off as a jealous admirer," Katniss snapped angrily.

"Oh, it won't be an act. I am in love with you so watching that prat get all comfy with you isn't going to sit well for me," Finnick growled.

"Well isn't it worse now that he lied to the whole nation that I am pregnant," Katniss drawled, "Let's hope whatever plan you have gets us both alive out of the arena. And not under Snow's reign. Last thing I want is for another Hunger Games to happen with another nightlock stunt."

"Rest assured after the games, you won't be worrying about having to be his fiancé, and posing it for the Games," Finnick assured.

"You better keep that promise," Katniss said, "And also you better stay alive to see a peaceful Panem."

"I will stay alive to be your husband and have our own kid and raising him or her in a house besides the ocean," Finnick said, stepping closer and holding her face between her hands, "I promise you, that we won't be pieces of any game, the Hunger Games or the rebellion, Girl on Fire."

And with that, he captured her lips in a long, searing kiss. X marked the spot on their promise.

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss woke up the next day and did the first thing she remembered; she slipped her two rings on her right ring finger. Finnick promised her she could use one of Cinna's creations for their wedding and reception when they will get married after the Quell. Then she jumped in the shower, knowing full aware to take her time with the soaps and lotions. It would be a while before she gets another shower.

She jumped on the hovercraft next to Peeta and across from her, saw Finnick smile at her and Johanna flash a nasty glare at Peeta before smirking at Katniss. Katniss sighed and knew she was just itching to get the Quell over with; that and her imminent death. Some Peacekeepr came around and injected a tracker into her right forearm.

 _Don't want to lose their precious tributes, don't they?_ Katniss thought bitterly.

Suddenly the hovercraft landed and she was lead to a secluded room in which there was a table set out with food and drinks. She ate a sandwich, a few cheese buns, and a tall glass of water. She suspected that this Games must make it harder to find a reliable source of water.

Cinna came in and handed her a pair of gloves and some sort of wetsuit. Katniss put on the wet suit, and the gloves which seemed to be made of the same material as her wetsuit. He pinned the Mockingjay pin on her wetsuit and placed her in a jumper, hiding her two tokens. Placing her in the glass tube, Cinna smiled, saying, "Remember, Girl on Fire, I'm betting on you."

Katniss smiled, as the glass tube closed on her. But it vanished when three Peacekeepers came in with bats and hit Cinna repeatedly in front of her. The fatal blow caused him to crash into her glass tube and his whole body went limp. Blood smeared on the glass as his dead body was jerked away from the glass tube and out of the room. Snow had made it clear he wouldn't tolerate even the smallest act of rebellion. And he decided to beat Cinna to death and use his torture as an example to Katniss, warning her what tampering with his peace could do to her for her loved ones.

Cinna knew that transforming her into a symbol of hope for the rebels would cost his life. And he did it anyways. Katniss knew she shouldn't let his selfless sacrifice go to waste. She would fight for him and make sure Panem is free; only then would Cinna's murder be truly avenged.

Her glass tube lifted up and an intercom started to drawl monotonously, "60 seconds to launch."

Katniss shielded her eyes from the blaring sun of the arena. Hearing the sloshing waves from around her launch pad, Katniss knew she was in the middle of the ocean. She knew how to swim. Maybe even comparable to the Careers from 4. Finnick told her so when he convinced her to swim instead of doing survival skills one morning of training.

She looked at the Cornucopia. 40 seconds left. She could see her bow-and-arrow. A gleaming set of knives. Finnick's beautiful trident. A couple of machetes that would be perfect for cleaving away the jungle roots.

30 seconds left. Katniss looked to her right and saw Peeta eyeing the display of swords. No doubt he would go for one of them.

20 seconds left. Katniss saw Johanna eyeing the axe. Mags was just looking for a way to swim to shore empty-handed, knowing she had allies to help her. Finnick eyed his trident, smirked and smiled at her.

10 seconds left. Katniss thought of her family and friends back in 12 who hate her. Deep in her heart, she knew she loved them and she wouldn't dare let them die, no matter how much they despise her presence now.

5

4

3

2

1

It was a moment frozen in time for Katniss. The gong blared obnoxiously, signaling her that the Games had started. She dove gracefully into the water just like a fish and swam towards the Cornucopia. She trusted Johanna with gathering Beetee and Wiress, so she didn't bother grabbing an axe. Johanna might need it to fend for herself.

Katniss grabbed the bow and arrow, three knives, and a machete. The trident was gone, and she hoped it was in Finnick's hands. Footsteps padded behind her and in a flash she twirled around, a knife at the attacker's throat. It turned out to be Finnick.

He smirked and lifted his wrist to show a gold Mockingjay bracelet. That Effie had given to Haymitch as a part of their little 'team' representation. Peeta had gotten a gold locket with a Mockingjay inscribed on it and she used her gold wig as a token herself.

"Good thing, we're allies," Finnick purred.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we're allies or I would have slit open your carotid artery," Katniss snapped.

"Could be so," Finnick smiled, then it vanished as he yelled, "Duck!"

Katniss did so and saw him spear the male tribute from 5 who crept up behind her, with the intention of killing her. She decided the longer they stayed on the Cornucopia the easier it would be for them to be killed.

"Let's go," Katniss tugged on his wrist and said, "Go get Peeta, I will make sure Mags is safe."

Finnick nodded and dived into the water again. Watching him swim off, she dived in too. She looked around and spot Mags swimming slowly in the tumultuous ocean water. She raced over to her and grabbed onto her hand, lacing their fingers and tugging Mags to the shore. Once Katniss and Mags waded to the sand, Katniss pulled out a knife and handed it to Mags.

"You need a weapon to use to hunt and fend for yourself," Katniss explained.

Mags smiled at her and accepted the weapon. They sat on the sand and waited for Finnick to show up. He eventually did but it seemed like he was furious. Katniss whispered, "What could be the reason this time?"

The District 4 female victor shrugged and just patted her hand, as if telling her not to worry too much. Eventually the both of them could hear what the commotion was about. Peeta had too much ego to accept that he had no knowledge of swimming. Finnick said he was saving his life for Katniss's sake. And when Peeta began to insult her, Finnick blew up, threatening Peeta that he would drown him if he ever insulted Katniss one more time.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Katniss yelled, "I don't have time for petty fights, Peeta! Just accept it, you would drown if you were placed in a swimming pool. And let's get going before one of the Careers find us and kill us."

"They would've been our allies had you not picked Nuts and Volts," Peeta spat.

"What?" Katniss asked.

Finnick answered, "Those are Johanna's nicknames for Wiress and Beetee. But she doesn't say it with hatred; she gives everybody nicknames. You have to threaten her to get on her bad side."

"You listen clear and well. Just strength won't get you out of the Arena," Katniss glowered, "Beetee and Wiress are very smart and they won their games. They aren't morons or else they would have been killed off. So, get your head out of the sand and learn that you're not superior to any other contestant in the Quell. Now let's go."

"Someone's hormones are loose," Peeta snapped snarkily.

Katniss whirled around and thrust a machete at him, knocking the air out of Peeta. Snarling and flaring her nostrils like an ox, she bit back, "Yeah that's because I saw my stylist get beaten to death right before I got shipped into this arena."

She said this quietly so the cameras couldn't hear them but the three others did and Peeta shut his mouth, instead choosing to hack away at the jungle branches. Katniss instructed Mags and Finnick to stay behind, to watch their backs and to forage for food. Katniss knew Mags's knowledge of edible plants and roots was brilliant, even better than her own. Therefore, whatever the mother-like figure deemed safe, she would eat it in a heartbeat.

Suddenly Katniss paused while she hacked away at plants. Ahead of her, about 10 feet she could see something distort in the air. Almost like there was a static, a wisp of electricity. And then she remembered her conversation with Beetee and Wiress. It was a forcefield. And Peeta was headed straight into it.

"PEETA NO!" Katniss screamed out in alarm.

Peeta didn't hear her and raised his machete; he struck the weapon down and got blasted backwards five feet. He didn't move and Katniss ran to him, frantically hoping to find a pulse, if anything. His pulse was faint, making Katniss breathe in relief. But her eyes watered as she stared helplessly at Finnick and murmured, "What do I do? He's not gonna die, is he?"

Finnick had absolutely no clue why she would want to save someone who wished ill and even death upon her. But he knew if he were in her shoes, he would fight for his loved ones to live, even if they hated his guts. The thought of his family and Annie turning on him was unfathomable, but it could've happened if they were alive. Katniss's life was picture perfect until one by one they turned on her.

He sighed deeply before pushing her towards Mags. Mags wrapped an arm around Katniss's shoulders and kissed her cheek to subdue her cries. Finnick grumbled to himself as he started to do CPR, of 30 chest compressions to 2 mouth-to-mouth breaths.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon you little bastard, breathe! You aren't gonna die on Katniss and let guilt consume her," Finnick spat harshly in hatred, pausing to pinch his nose as he covered Peeta's mouth with his own to give him two life-saving breaths before resuming chest compressions. Eventually Peeta coughed in response and Finnick flew away from him, glad he didn't have to kiss him anymore.

Finnick drew Katniss into a hug and whispered, "If I had toothpaste, I would use the whole tube to wash the feeling of kissing that prick to administer CPR."

Katniss snorted but pushed him away to see Peeta glaring at Finnick, "Why were you touching me? I didn't know you were gay!"

"Listen here, you little dickhead," Finnick growled, "That thing I did over there? It's called _saving your life._ "

"And you kissed me," Peeta spat.

"That's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, part of CPR training," Finnick snapped.

"Why would you need CPR training?" Peeta glared.

"People drown in accidents in fishing trips so someone would have to administer CPR to push the water out of the lungs to save them," Finnick rolled his eyes, "We have to maintain our certification."

"I had hoped you would drown in the ocean back at the Cornucopia," Peeta glared, "Makes it easier for me."

Mags gasped in shock and tears began to leak out of her eyes in hurt. Katniss noticed this and engulfed the eldest Victor into a warm hug. But Finnick had seen her tears and he swung another punch at his jaw, this one even harder.

"What the fuck, man?!" Peeta growled.

"Listen here, and listen well. I only saved your life because once you hit the forcefield, Katniss began to cry a river for you, fussing over you and blubbering about what to do. She would've been torn if you died on her and she didn't do anything to help if possible. Guilt would have driven her insane for the rest of the life because she _cares_ about you. But if she didn't care about you, I would've been happy to just keep walking with her and Mags and find shelter, while your cannon booms, signifying your death. So, fuck off," Finnick swore, seething in anger.

Luckily Peeta was wise enough to shut up and he decided to throw some nuts Mags gathered. The forcefield had burnt the nut to a crisp and cooked it well. They spent the evening throwing nuts and the meat Katniss caught at the forcefield which roasted it very well. It made the game thoroughly cooked and safe to eat. But one thing remained, they were thirsty.

Katniss and Finnick called first watch and they decided to go search for a source of water. Peeta would stay up and watch over Mags while she slept in the meantime. His machete glinted in malice under the artificial moonlight, ready to chop of the head of any intruder who didn't look like Katniss or Finnick.

Meanwhile the two were having little luck finding any source of clean drinking water. Throwing up her hands in frustration, Katniss yelled to no one in particular, "Hey Haymitch, if you aren't too busy getting your ass drunk, maybe you can send us some water to drink?"

"Real smooth," Finnick smirked.

"Well I had to do that before I lose my voice due to thirst," Katniss shrugged.

They heard a distant beeping and saw a parachute get stuck at the top of an oak tree, which was 80 feet tall. Katniss cursed under her breath; she knew damn well everything in the arena down to the slightest breeze of the wind was controlled by the gamemakers. So they must be putting on a show by deliberately making the parachute get caught high in the air.

"Well I have no experience of climbing trees and you were climbing trees like a squirrel, as Haymitch said, only I preferred you reminded me of a bird as you glided through them," Finnick said.

"No," Katniss said, "Only Rue could do that."

Finnick was silent as he remembered the little girl from last year. He never paid too much attention but he remembered seeing her posture in the trees, always on her tiptoes, hands raised slightly as if in any given moment she could take flight.

By the time he had any idea what to respond, Katniss was high within the branches intent on seeking the parachute herself. She climbed the tree gracefully in fluid motions and within minutes she was so high he could've sworn she could touch the sky if she stretched herself a little further. Grasping the parachute in her hands in victory, Katniss began to glide down. But suddenly, a cannon sounded. But Katniss hugged the tree trunk to prevent losing her footing. When she calmed down she began to stiffly trek down the length of the tree and the moment her foot were firmly on the ground Finnick had crushed her against him in a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me," Finnick whispered into her hair.

"The canon caught me off guard," Katniss replied.

"I was still worried," Finnick said, "But what's in the parachute?"

It turned out it was some sort of metal thing, with a spout on one end and a sharp protruding spike on the other, as if it were to impale something, or someone.

"Great, Haymitch, you sent us a weapon," Finnick grumbled in annoyance, "I'll use it to kill somebody or threaten them to give me their water supply. Thanks man!"

However, Katniss focused on the weapon. Haymitch isn't dumb, he has a reason with each one of his sponsor gifts. She thought back to her father, when he explained the tools for survival. And one of them looked like the object like she has in her hands. It was used to extract sap from maple trees for syrup.

"It's a spile!" Katniss exclaimed.

"A what-what? Oh, so this weapon has a name?" Finnick asked.

"No, it's a tool. It's used to extract something we need from a tree," Katniss explained hastily.

Finnick grumbled in annoyance, "Well I sure am thirsty…"

"Water!" Katniss yelped, making him jump in surprise, "The trees must have water! With this tool we can collect all the water we can possibly need for days!"

Finnick snatched the spile from her hands and hacked away at a nearby tree trunk with his knife, given to him by Katniss. He jammed the sharp end of the spile into the hole and they waited for a minute. When they decided to just chuck the useless object in the ocean, a thin stream of lukewarm water began to stream out.

Immediately the two thrust their faces underneath the stream, greedily taking turns to quench their thirst. Then they filled the cups Mags wove out of grass with water for the two waiting for them. When they walked back to camp, they woke up Mags and gave both of them the containers they filled with water. Once their thirst was sated, Katniss called the first shift of the night.

Finnick dozed off, right next to Katniss. The last thing he felt before sleep overtook him was the soft caress of her palm and the satisfying feeling of her blunt nails gently scratching his scalp.

But then he woke up to Katniss screaming in pain and running towards them, her fingers covered in horrendous blisters. "It's poisonous! The fog is poisonous! We have to run!"

In a flash, thanks to his Victor reflexes, he hauled Mags on his back and they ran through the jungle. The fog was gaining on them fast and his muscles were getting sore. Katniss took Mags for a while because Peeta was being arrogant and wouldn't save her life if it placed his own in danger.

"Finnick, I can't carry her anymore! Can you?" Katniss yelled.

Mags shifted in her arms, making Katniss set the old lady down on the ground gently. The old woman simply smiled gently at Katniss and Finnick, but she glared at Peeta. Giving a gentle kiss on the cheek to Katniss first then Finnick, she walked straight into the fire.

Finnick's face contorted into horror as the last thing he saw of Mags before the fog engulfed her was her body twisting into odd angles. It was almost as if she were dancing to an odd rhythm. And out of nowhere, a large cannon boomed.

"MAGS! NO!" Finnick yelled as Katniss tearfully hugged him and dragged him and Peeta away from the poisonous fog.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

It was due to Mags's death in the fog which caused the strained yet forced relationship between Finnick and Peeta to worsen rapidly. Johanna wasn't there yet to help her so Katniss had to play the middle man, often suffering verbal abuse from Peeta. Katniss had managed to yank them far enough away from the fog, and some sort of glassy like shield formed around them. The huntress watched in satisfaction as the poisonous fog rolled off in waves but didn't touch them.

Peeta was the one to speak up first as he spat, "Now with that hag gone, let's go find some way to cure these blisters."

Finnick was furious, probably as furious as he would be when Peeta insulted Katniss. Mags was a mother figure to him. She mentored him in his Games. She comforted him through his nightmares. She provided moral support when his family and girlfriend were killed due to his retaliation. And she was his rock of sanity when he 'whored himself out' as a prostitute, a personal favorite toy of Snow's.

He lunged forward and wrapped his fingers around Peeta's neck and slammed the blonde towards the grassy ground, growling, "You are only alive because of Katniss. Remember that. If she didn't care about you, I would have finished you off a long time ago, breadboy. So, count your blessings."

Katniss spotted a pond somewhere near and decided they had enough for the night. They had to rest a little and by morning they would move again. The three camped out near the body of water and Katniss decided, more than getting water with her trusty spile, she needed to do something about the blisters. But she knew scratching them like how Peeta was doing so would ruin her skin, cause more pain and even make her vulnerable to infection as open wounds would be easy targets.

But she knew the plants she saw Rue chew up and press against her skin was for Tracker Jackers, and there were no hives in this arena. Sighing in sadness she decided to just cool off. So, she waded in the water up to her calves. And instantly she regretted it because she felt like her lower legs were on fire. But she bit her lip to prevent screaming; last thing she would want is for them to get discovered by the Careers.

"Katniss, what's wrong?!" Finnick called out in worry.

Katniss let a sigh of relief and shook her head walking out of the water but then paused when she couldn't see the horrendous blisters on her feet anymore. Sputtering, Katniss explained, "The water helps…it hurts at first but the sensation replaces with one of relief and the blisters are just gone!"

"Really?" Finnick asked, and he noticed how Peeta stopped scratching himself.

"Yes, you should try it. I suppose the face will be most painful. Also, do it all at once, not slowly as too relieve how much pain you go through," Katniss replied and ran back into the water. She ignored the immediate pain as she dunked her face in water but knew that getting the pain all at once would be much better than slowly suffering for an hour as she slowly eased herself into the water. Her body felt like someone lit her on fire and doused her with gasoline. But it eased away to pink, itchy skin. Yes, this posed another problem; though her skin was blister-free, it was terribly itchy.

She watched Peeta inch himself into the water like she advised not to do. Shrugging her shoulders, she ignored his cries of pain. _That's what you get when you don't listen to me,_ Katniss thought. She watched Finnick did a cannonball into the water and after he recovered from the pain, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her an underwater kiss.

When her lungs screamed in protest for oxygen, they both broke the surface of the pond. Peeta was still painfully itching himself into the pond and Finnick could care less about that prick. He leaned close to her ear and whispered huskily, "That was my first kiss underwater. Maybe our first time should be underwater too, future Mrs. Odair."

Katniss blushed but nonetheless slapped his chest and rapidly walked out of the water. Her itchy skin became more annoying the moment she was out of the water.

"Hey Haymitch, you got anything for our itchy skin?" Katniss asked, looking towards the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the expert of subtleness," Finnick snickered as he plopped down next to her.

Just like last time, she heard the distinct sound of a parachute float from the sky and onto the sand in front of her. Katniss was just glad the gamemakers didn't make it horribly out of reach like they did with the spile.

Katniss opened the container and said, "Oh ew! The smell is pungent!"

"I am gonna look so ugly with this goop on me," Finnick wrinkled this nose.

"Oh, is this the first-time pretty boy is gonna look hideous?" Katniss teased.

Finnick sighed dramatically and nodded, "Yes, yes, it is. How did you manage it all these years?"

Her face twisted into a frown as she sarcastically bit back, "Just don't look into a mirror. Or in this case, your reflection in the water."

"Good idea," Finnick nodded and grabbed the container from her and began to slather the stinky, dark green ointment on his face, arms and legs. Virtually any skin that used to have a blister from the fog. He sighed in bliss and said, "Even though I look hideous right now, it does take away the itching."

"Oh really?" Katniss asked and took the container, and lathered her face, arms and legs in the green ointment, "You are right."

"What about him?" Finnick jerked a thumb in Peeta's way as he got out of the water; pain was etched on Peeta's face.

Katniss snorted and shrugged, "Here's ointment, Peeta. Put it on whenever you want to."

Peeta didn't say anything but sat down and snatched up the container from her palm rather rudely. Finnick looked away because he knew if he watched the scene any further, he would rip the ungrateful boy's head off for being so rude.

Once they were all covered in green goop, they just waited for the ointment to dry and carefully washed it off. Katniss already didn't trust Peeta as much anymore. He had broken her trust so many times and who knows if he would sell her and Finnick out to the Careers? He is already miffed that he had to turn down District 1 and 2's invitation for him and Katniss to be their allies in the arena just so Beetee and Wiress could join them.

Finnick volunteered to take up the first shift and promised to wake up Katniss three hours later. Or whenever he felt sleepy. They alternated throughout the night until morning came. The three packed the spile and the ointment away in one of the containers Mags had made. Just looking at her craftmanship made Finnick burst into tears, causing Katniss to wipe away his tears and hug him until he felt better.

Peeta had enough with their PDA even though Katniss should be his fiancé, he had already done enough damage by being a rude jerk. So, he decided to hack away at some more roots and find some animals to pierce with his machete.

As he hacked away at jungle stems and roots rather noisily, Katniss heard the slightest rustle in the trees, due to her hunter's ears. Even the ear the Capitol reconstructed couldn't stop her reflexes.

"Peeta," Katniss said quietly.

Peeta turned around and asked, "What?"

"Peeta, come here, I need some help with gathering these roots," Katniss said in a very low, leveled tone.

He almost wanted to laugh and mock her, or rudely tell her to do it herself. But something in her tone warned him not to disobey her, so he walked towards her. And all of a sudden, monkey mutts flew out of the trees. Katniss immediately tried to shoot as many monkeys as she could but after shooting two arrows she knew she would have to save them; or else she would have nothing to save herself with.

Pulling out the two bloody arrows, Katniss improvised her arrows with sharp twigs in the ground, which effectively killed the monkeys, just took more of them to shoot. Finally one monkey caught her by surprise and Katniss knew her reflexes wouldn't be fast enough to save her.

She closed her eyes and listened to Finnick's bloodcurdling scream yell her name in horror. But the pain never came. Instead a female tribute from 6 jumped in front of her and took the blow instead. The monkey had sunk his fangs in her chest. Katniss took this opportunity to stab the monkey mutt fatally with a knife she had stored in her belt. With a hideous cry the monkey rolled off the tribute from 6.

"She's dying," Finnick said worriedly. Peeta just stared impassively, not caring about saying anything to help ease her guilt.

Katniss nodded and led the tribute from 6 into the water, gently cradling her back so she didn't drown. The female tribute gasped in pain, looking at her gaping, fatal wound. But Katniss shushed her and said gently, "Hey, it's okay! Look! Look at the sunrise! Isn't it pretty how all the colors blend together so beautiful?"

The tribute from 6 looked at the sky as Katniss requested and her eyes widened in awe.

"Yes, just look at the sky. And relax. I won't let anything harm you," Katniss promised, "Just begin to feel free."

They looked at the sunset for a few minutes until Katniss heard the boom of a cannon. Katniss knew the female tribute from 6 was dead. Slowly and sadly, she let the corpse float away from her arms, where a hovercraft extracted the dead tribute from the ocean with a pair of claws.

"That…was unexpected of you," Peeta said, breaking the silence, "Normally you would be passive, quiet or bitchy."

Honestly his rude attitude had become a norm to him. Katniss no longer was effected by his harshness as long as it was directed at her. But if he dares to trash talk Johanna or Finnick, all hell will break loose. Retying her hair into a braid, Katniss shrugged and said, "I thought her last moments should be peaceful and quiet. Even though she was suffering from a gaping wound and was bleeding to death, her last moments should be serene and calm."

"Like Rue's," Finnick added, remembering her Games.

"Exactly," Katniss nodded, "Although I never knew her name. Haymitch said her name wasn't important for me to know since she wouldn't be a threat to me. It's sad, I never knew the name of the tribute from 6 who risked her life to save me."

"Why would she want to save you?" Peeta snorted.

Katniss flicked him the middle finger but nonetheless said, "In a less blunt way, I was asking myself the same question."

"How much did Johanna teach you?" Finnick thought in wonder.

"Oh, she taught me all the cuss words she knew in her colorful little dictionary and she told me how to flip the bird to tell people to fuck off," Katniss said.

"What a good friend," Peeta drawled.

"Oh, she is, much better as a human being than you are," Katniss shot back, shutting him up for the moment.

Finnick suggested that they should go fishing for food because they had drained out whatever supply of nuts, roots and wild rats they had.

So Katniss used a knife and using her Victor reflexes, she stabbed the fish in the eye rapidly and threw them into a bigger vessel Mags had weaved before she died. When the bowl was stuffed from both the fish she caught and the fish Finnick caught with a net he wove from vines, they decided to make a fire to cook the fish.

They had made a small fire on the beach, which was in clear view of the Cornucopia. Finnick and Katniss thought about swimming over there for some knives to help as defense for the allies Johanna promised to drag over. As they ate roasted fish, Finnick found an oyster.

He grinned and opened it, thanking his luck that he got free meat without having to catch it. But when he pried it open, he found a beautiful large pearl forming in the middle. He plucked it out and washed it briefly with ocean water and tapped on Katniss's back.

When she turned around, he took her right hand and uncurled her fingers. He deposited his treasure into them, and curled her fingers into a fist over it. Katniss retracted her arm and uncurled her fingers to unravel a pearl. She smiled and said, "It's so beautiful."

"Maybe I can fix it onto a gold necklace so you can remember this moment forever," Finnick smiled and said, "So it can be frozen in time. Better keep it with you in that little zipper of your glove."

Katniss never knew there were compartments in the gloves Cinna gave her but was happy to find one on the palm side of her gloves. She slipped it into the right palm compartment. Sometimes she missed her stylist but she knew she would treasure and thank his genius insightful creations that always prove to be useful whenever she needs it.

"Thank you," Katniss smiled, a true genuine one that wasn't a forced one she showed to the citizens of the Capitol, or at home where everyone avoided her or around the other victors. No, this one was the one for him and him only. And he was proud this was the side of her reserved for him only.

Suddenly they heard high-pitched female screams from the shore of the beach, far from them. Katniss dropped the bony remains of a fish and ran off, screaming, "JOJO!"

Instantly, Johanna dropped Wiress and Beetee and ran forward to hug her two best friends, "BRAINLESS! FISHBRAINS!"

The trio slammed into each other in a group hug and Peeta silently scrutinized Wiress, who was muttering, "Tick tock" over and over again.

Johanna yanked herself from the hug and yelled, "That's honestly all she says! If I hear that come from her mouth one more time, I will drown her!"

"Hey, lay off!" Peeta yelled.

Johanna tensed and shot Peeta with a scathing glare, hissing, "Lay off? _LAY OFF?_ WHO the FUCK do you think YOU ARE to tell me to LAY OFF when you weren't the one to secure two more allies for us? For all I know, Katniss and Finnick had to save your sorry little ass so you didn't die. And you probably shoved Mags to her death! GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Finnick tensed at the mention of Mags but didn't feel angry because Johanna wasn't blaming the death of Mags on him. He didn't say anything but swiftly picked her up and dumped her in the ocean, joking, "You have so much blood on you that you need to wash up."

Johanna flipped him off, but nonetheless washed up. The moment she got out of the water, Katniss approached her and said, "We have some roasted fish and a clean source of water. I bet you are parched and starving. So, you should eat immediately."

"But what about Nuts and Volts?" Johanna asked.

"I'll wash them," Katniss promised her, "But do me a favor and drag Peeta by the ear back to our campfire. His attitude is giving me a migraine and it won't help when I want to make sure Wiress and Beetee don't die of infection."

"I will do so with all due pleasure," Johanna smirked and literally clasped one hand on his earlobe and another one on the collar of his wetsuit, forcefully dragging him back to the camp. Finnick shot her one look, pleading with her to stay safe and followed the other two back to camp.

Katniss sighed and looked at Beetee and Wiress. Beetee was already washing himself off, so Katniss took the liberty to ask, "Did you get stuck in the fog?"

"No," Beetee said thoughtfully, "But some of my skin is itching uncontrollably. I may have brushed with some plants that are similar to poison ivy in the jungle."

"We have some cream that can soothe itchy skin," Katniss assured him, "Tell Finnick about your itchy skin and he will hand you the container of the ointment."

"Thank you, Miss. Everdeen," Beetee thanked her formally.

"Please, call me Katniss," Katniss smiled, "And you're welcome. You are my ally. I will always have your back."

Beetee smiled and walked off towards the campfire, doing exactly what Katniss suggested. Katniss sighed and turned towards Wiress, who was muttering the same two words back at her.

"Tick tock," Wiress mumbled, in what Katniss could guess as a state of shock.

"Yes, tick tock," Katniss said back as she poured water over her face and hair, combing and smoothing out the sticky and thick blood.

"Tick tock, tick tock, _tick tock!_ " Wiress mumbled quickly.

"Hickory, dickory, dock," Katniss sang gently as she wiped the remnants of dirt, soot, grime and blood off of Wiress and lifted her into her arms as she heaved herself into a standing position.

Walking to the campfire, Wiress's mutterings finally hit her. She remembered the jump scares the gamemakers did: cornucopia bloodbath, shower of blood, poisonous fog and finally the latest was monkey mutations. They were set up in a timely manner: the arena was a clock.

"Hickory dickory clock, the mouse ran up the clock," Katniss recited her favorite nursery rhyme slowly and her skin paled, "The arena is a clock!"

Wiress smiled at her, confirming her words and fell asleep. Katniss ran towards camp and deposited Wiress onto the sand, which was near the waters.

"Guys, there was a reason why Wiress was mumbling the two words," Katniss announced.

"Because she was crazy?" Peeta guessed.

"Shut up, buttface!" Johanna yelled.

"The arena is a clock," Katniss said, and listed out the jump scares that happened in a very orderly format.

"And the lightning is supposed to hit the big tree at midnight?" Beetee asked.

"Yes," Katniss asked, "Why?"

Beetee smiled and unraveled his hands to show a coil of copper wire, "I may or may not have a little plan which might work."

Suddenly a parachute floated towards them. It was from Haymitch. It contained…bread roles. There were 24 of them, and from District 3, like Beetee pointed out.

Finnick held her hand and said, "It starts at tomorrow night."

Katniss looked back at him and whispered, "I know."

They were cut off by the eerily quiet silence. Wiress wasn't singing anymore. In her place where she was mumbling the same nursery rhyme Katniss sung to herself, was Gloss. He was smirking as he pulled out the knife he impaled into Wiress's throat.

And a cannon boomed.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

It was all slow motion. The moment Gloss had pulled out his knife from Wiress's throat, Katniss had screamed in agony and shot her arrow through his heart. A moment after Wiress's cannon boomed, so did Gloss's cannon, signifying two deaths. The ocean waves rippled again and Cashmere emerged, having seen her brother sink to the bottom of the ocean and hovercraft claws rip him out of the water.

Giving a war cry, Cashmere ran towards Katniss, a knife in her hand that she wished to bury in the Girl on Fire's chest. Grabbing her axe, Johanna muttered in hatred, "I did mention that I get to kill the dumb blonde bitch and you get to kill her ugly brother."

"She's all yours," Katniss said.

Johanna lunged forward and swung her axe mercilessly into Cashmere's chest. Her body dropped like a sack of potatoes into the ocean. Her cannon boomed the moment her corpse hit the water.

Enobaria and Brutus ran off, clearly giving them looks which implied that this wasn't over. They would be back. But Johanna yelled just to spite them, "Go ahead! I will be here waiting for you with my axe and Katniss will be here with her bow-and-arrow!"

Johanna walked off and Finnick ran towards Katniss, putting a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine-" Katniss was cut off by a girlish scream. Prim.

"Prim? Prim! PRIM! _PRIM!"_ Katniss yanked his arm off her shoulder and ran like a madman into the jungle, trying to follow the source of the tortured voice.

"Katniss!" Finnick followed right after her, "Katniss!"

But Katniss paid no heed to him, and followed in a crazed haze. She just yearned to find Prim. Who knows what Snow would do as his next jump scare, kidnap their loved ones and torture them to death in the Arena.

She lost Finnick in the jungle, and soon the screams got worse. She heard Gale's screams mix with Prim's. She crumpled to the ground in agony. She knew they were Jabberjays and that they copy those who you care about. And one way she could guess how they copied so precisely was through torture. But Snow couldn't do that, right? As long as she did what he wanted.

But lately Peeta hadn't been acting like the loveable fiancé he was supposed to be and she herself was being a little distant and hostile to him in return. And with Finnick openly writing a poem for her and acting jealous or angry whenever Peeta hurt her feelings, created a love triangle. But Capitol citizens must love a good romantic drama, like Seeder had told her! They wouldn't be displeased with a bit of a soap opera performance in the Arena right before they all died but one.

The jabberjays stopped screaming and sounding exactly like Prim and Gale. She decided to walk back to the shore, hoping Finnick was there. But she heard the yells of a young woman…and another female voice. That voice was hers, screaming at the top of her lungs and in agonizing pain and torture.

This woman's screams had faded away and Katniss's screams had been amplified. And Finnick was slowly going mad from it.

"Annie? Annie! Katniss! KATNISS! _KATNISS! KATNISS EVERDEEN!"_ Finnick yelled loudly, blocking out the Jabberjays with his ears. But his cries only fueled the birds and they imitated Katniss even more.

Katniss ran to him and crouched down at his quivering form in the dirt, which was folded into a fetal position with hands clamped over his ears. She picked him up and set him in her lap with a lot of effort. Prying his hands away from his ears, Katniss pressed her lips to the shell of his ear and muttered, "I'm right here. The screams are fake. I'm right here, Finnick."

He crushed his arms around her waist and twitched uncontrollably as he sobbed loudly into her neck. The birds died down after a while, knowing they couldn't get to him anymore. Katniss gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rocked him back and forth.

"Sing," Finnick whispered into her neck.

"Hmm?" Katniss asked.

"Sing me a song. Sing me the song you sang to Rue," Finnick murmured, "It's my favorite now."

Katniss smiled and sang the lullaby she sung to her little ally last year as she bled to her death. She called the song her father wrote and sung to her, her whole life as 'Rue's Lullaby' in memory of the girl. The song promised a night of sweet dreams and a day that would be brighter than the one before. It promised of all the troubles washing away like a river. And by the end of the lullaby, Finnick had calmed down considerably.

"Finnick, I'm okay," Katniss whispered, "No one ever tortured me to get these screams out."

"But how do Jabberjays get such a sound? _They copy_!" Finnick yelled.

"Well maybe they got the recording from my Games," Katniss shrugged, "Or they could've altered it or such. I don't know how they would do that, but Beetee might. He's a pro with technology."

She shook him slightly and whispered, "Come on, let's go. We need to get back to our allies."

Finnick reluctantly climbed out of her lap but never let go of his iron grip on her lower arm. The moment she got up, he wrapped two arms around her left arm. He must still be shaken up.

The moment they got back, Johanna bombarded them with questions as to why they took off running into the Jungle. Katniss sighed and said, "It was the next stunt pulled by the gamemakers. Jabberjays. They imitated the screams of the people we care about."

"So that girly and manly screams were people you knew?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, the girly scream is that of my sister's Prim. And the manly scream you mentioned is that of my best friend's, Gale," Katniss explained.

"And whose screams did you hear?" Beetee asked Finnick.

"Annie and Katniss," Finnick breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"Oh quit being such a wimp," Peeta said insensitively. Katniss wanted to punch him now because his sentence made Finnick feel worse and hide his face in the crook of Katniss's neck.

"Okay NOW you're getting it!" Johanna roared and she tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly.

Beetee had to calm the two down by pulling them apart. Johanna sat next to Katniss and Peeta sat down next to Beetee, directly opposite from each other.

"So, what happened to Blight?" Katniss asked.

Johanna tensed but said, "When we scooped up Nuts and Volts, Blight and I started to bulk it out of the Cornucopia Bloodbath. But a special rain soaked us four from head toe in blood. Some blood got in our eyes so our vision was impaired. Volts screamed at me about some forcefield coming our way so I stopped just in time. But Blight hit it. And I don't know CPR so five minutes after he hit the force field, he died. I also had to keep running or else we could've been killed."

"I'm so sorry," Katniss whispered in sympathy.

"It's okay. He died peacefully," Johanna wiped her eyes which watered when she talked about her district partner's death.

"But Blight was your mentor, and he was your friend during your years as a victor and mentor after the 71st games. I bet he was a very close friend to you, as much as Finnick is," Katniss said kindly.

"He was. But it's okay. I met you. You and Finnick are the few people I care about," Johanna smiled, "I used to say for years that the Capitol can't hurt me. There's no one left I love. No one left I care about. But I guess that's a lie. You and fishbrains are one of the few people I can count on."

Katniss was moved by such sweet and moving words coming from a woman who was aggressive and violent nearly all the time. She laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "You mean just as much to me as well, Johanna. You are family. All of us Victors are. No one understands us like we do, anyways."

Johanna nodded, a small smile gracing her lips before it vanished and she asked, "How did Mags die, though? I was so sad to see her face in the sky."

Finnick tensed, but Katniss answered for him, "It was the night of the first day of the Games. We had eaten, drank water and were sleepy. I was least tired. I took first watch. And during my watch I saw some waves of a fog roll near me. I thought it could be nice to cool off in the fog. I stood up and tentatively touched it, but pulled my hand back in pain. It was poisonous."

"So, the ointment was for those blisters Finnick talked about?" Beetee asked.

"No, it was for our irritated and itchy skin," Katniss answered and continued, "I screamed for them to wake up and Finnick had Mags hoisted onto his back. He and I ran and took turns carrying Mags."

"Wait, hold up, YOU carried MAGS? Why didn't breadboy help?" Johanna glared at Peeta.

"Because he didn't want to," Katniss sighed, "He just flat out refused. He is strong. In our school back in 12, he was on the wrestling team and could carry easily 100 pounds, which is how much I think she weighed at such a small stature she had. It was up to me and Finnick to take turns and carry her. But my arms were on fire and I nearly dropped her. So, I pleaded with Finnick to carry her again. She shifted around in my arms, making me set her down. She smiled, kissed both our cheeks and walked into the fog. Her body twisted into odd angles before the fog covered her and her cannon went off."

"I hate you," Johanna seethed at Peeta in pure hatred, "I hate you so much. She was the closest thing I had to a mother after my family was killed due to my refusal to be a prostitute. And you _fucking murdered her._ YOU ARE A HEARTLESS KILLER!"

Katniss and Finnick had to hug her from each side to prevent the axe woman from lunging at Peeta and hack at his throat with her axe. The last thing they wanted was some more bloodshed, even if this was the Hunger Games.

Johanna cried herself to sleep and Katniss hugged her, whispering Rue's lullaby in her ear like she did for Finnick. Sprawled out in her lap, Johanna fell asleep. Finnick hugged her shoulders and fell asleep with his nose buried in her neck. It seemed like Katniss was turning into some teddy bear for people to hug when they were in distress.

"You three should get some sleep. Today has been a traumatic day," Beetee said quietly, "Peeta and I will take the first watch."

Katniss nodded, slowly closing her eyes. She felt in the middle of the night, Finnick had left her side to go take watch. But then he came back a while later and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck to let her know he was there. But Katniss and Johanna were never bothered for some reason. When she opened her eyes, it was the third day of the Games. And the day when they would plan for blowing up the arena.

He had explained his plan. How he will stop the Games by tying the coil around the tree. At midnight, the lightning will hit the tree and electrocute anybody who is in the water. Namely, it would be the tributes from 2. Johanna hoped out loud that they would drown in the water. Johanna also whispered into her ear that when the time is right, she will cut the tracker out their arms. Katniss nodded and thanked her for the heads up.

After planning, the group decided to devour the rest of the rolls, fish and drinkable water. Finnick then decided to tell Katniss something and said, "Katniss? We need to get some more drinking water. Take the spile and come with me."

Katniss nodded and Johanna gave Finnick a knowing look. She knew those two weren't going for the purpose of just collecting water.

Finnick had grabbed her to some secluded area in an alcove of tall jungle trees and vines. He hastily checked for cameras as Beetee taught him how to in an Arena, and found there were none.

"There are no cameras here," Finnick whispered, "Quick Katniss, take the engagement ring and slip it on your left ring finger."

"Why now in the arena?" Katniss asked in alarm.

"Beetee has a plan, but if it blows up I don't want to die just being your boyfriend. Of course there are no ropes or way of doing the toasting ceremony like they do in 12 so we won't be able to get married here. Plus with thousands of cameras watching every move we do-" Finnick blabbered.

"Finnick?!"

"Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, my dearest Mockingjay and huntress. You have captured my heart ever since you volunteered for Prim and you have made me fall in love with you as you fought for your life and for your loved ones to stay safe and sound. You have crept onto me like Annie had, but infinite times worse. In a way, you have stolen my heart that I don't intend on taking back anytime soon. Marry me?" Finnick proposed.

Katniss's silver eyes glittered in tears as she whispered, "Yes, yes I will."

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in slowly until their lips touched. He didn't kiss her passionately like he did on the fence. But he kissed her slowly, softly, gently with a lot of love conveyed. Their lips moved together in synchronization as a reminder of their commitment to be together.

When they broke apart, Katniss took off her gloves and slipped her engagement ring on her left ring finger. She looked up and smiled, "And you will be the one to put the wedding ring there when we get married."

"I will and I can't wait to call you my wife," Finnick promised.

Katniss placed her gloves on and they decided to hastily fill the containers before rejoining their group. Johanna was the only one who knew exactly why they went; she was only one who Finnick confided in about the rings besides Mags. She knew that he proposed to her in case if he doesn't make it out alive. But she knew she would be damned if they don't get their happy wedding.

"Snow won't be able to take away what little happiness I have," Johanna snarled, watching Katniss and Finnick lace their fingers, "Those two will get their wedding, no matter what the cost is."

They snacked on some wild grapes Mags and Finnick knew were edible from their own Games, and then set about Beetee's plan. Finnick and Peeta were to stay behind and watch Beetee while Katniss and Johanna were to uncoil the wire and wrap it around the tree.

Finnick caught onto her right forearm and ran his fingers over the pearl in her glove pocket, he whispered, "Be safe."

Katniss briefly hugged him and said back, "You too."

With that they separated, Katniss and Johanna ran to wrap the coil around large tree. Darkness was rapidly approaching and they knew they had to act fast before the lightning struck. This could be their only chance to get out of the arena.

When they were walking back, Johanna tackled Katniss to the ground and stabbed her forearm, carving out the tracker. Whispering in her ear, Johanna said, "Stay put. And be safe, Brainless."

Rustling could be heard from the trees. It was Enobaria and Brutus who deemed Katniss to be dead and ran after Johanna without checking for the sound of her cannon.

When they were gone, Katniss sprung up and grabbed the end of the coil and wrapped it around one of her arrows. The moment the lightning struck the tree was the same moment she let go of the arrow. It struck the dome of the arena and everything exploded in her face. She hit the ground and blacked out. Last thing she remembered as she drifted in and out of unconsciousness was the hovercraft whose claws picked her up from the sand of the beach.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss groaned and opened her eyes. After her blurry vision sharpened, she took a look of her surroundings. She was in some sort of hospital. But it felt like she was moving in a vehicle. A car? A train? A limo? Who knows. Looking at her body she was covered in bandages but she seemed to sustain no major injuries. She found a couple of needles, and she remembered what it was. It was sleep syrup in a syringe. It was made in District 12 but also sent to Capitol for means of knocking patients out to do operations and treatments when they are uncooperative. She hid them in her dress pocket, stashing them as ammunition.

She silently got out of her bed and realized she was in a hospital gown, tied at the back. She made sure the strings were tided securely so her dress wouldn't fall off to reveal her in her undergarments. For some reason, they didn't touch her rings or the gloves Cinna gave her. Touching the palm of her right glove, she felt the hard pearl. She smiled. Her little piece of happiness was with her.

Stealthily with the quick reflexes of only a Hunger Games Victor possessed, she quietly snuck out of her little hospital room. She saw curtains of another makeshift room next to hers and she opened it, to see Enobaria knocked out. Katniss grimaced and hoped she wouldn't claw out her throat. Katniss padded down the hallway, making a few twists and turns and heard the voices of someone talking…someone she remembered talking to at her Victory Tour. _Plutarch Heavensbee._

Suddenly fear gripped her. She was worried. What is the Head Gamemaker doing on the same hovercraft as her? Don't tell her that they're being sent back to Snow! Maybe Snow killed her family, and she's going to be a prostitute for the rest of her life! Maybe he killed Johanna and Finnick off, or maybe they're going to be whored out together.

But she saw Haymitch, Beetee and even Gale. Gale?

"What's going on?" Katniss said loudly, gaining their attention.

"Can you piss off-" Gale started.

"Fuck off I wasn't asking you," Katniss bit back and looked at Haymitch for his answer.

"Sweetheart I don't know how to tell you this, but-" Haymitch started but was cut off.

Katniss dug her arm into her pocket and pulled out her first syringe of sleep syrup and held it in a threatening manner, "Tell me where I am?"

"We're going to District 13," Plutarch answered for Haymitch.

"13? There is no 13," Katniss said, panicked.

"There always was," Gale said, "It was hidden."

"I want to go home," Katniss glared at Gale.

"Katniss, there is no 12!" Gale yelled.

It felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. It was all because of her that her home is gone. The same place where she grew up, the place where she went to school, the place where she learned to hunt, the place where her dad died, the place where she experienced most of her firsts as a child. It is all gone.

"What do you mean gone?" Katniss asked, petrified.

"Snow bombed 12 the moment you blew up the arena. He sent hovercrafts to 12 and they dropped bombs on us. I was able to save your mom, Prim, my mom, Rory, Vick, Posy, Madge, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter. But everyone else is gone, Katniss," Gale said.

Katniss felt horrible and happy. Horrible because most of what she considered 'home' was gone, but happy because her loved ones were ok. Even though they probably hated her guts for being an 'attention seeking whore' like her mom called her.

"Where is Finnick? Johanna? Peeta?" Katniss asked, "I didn't see them on this ship."

"They were captured by the Capitol," Beetee said sadly, "Finnick shoved me on the hovercraft and told me to tell you he loves you. And he intends on marrying you the moment he is rescued."

Katniss's silver eyes burst into tears and Beetee offered her a tissue. But somehow, what Beetee said made Gale angry.

"So, you're marrying a Capitol whore, huh? I didn't think you would be low to stoop to that level," Gale snarled.

"I love him and he loves me," Katniss growled, "And you no right to tell me who I can and can't fall in love with."

"I knew you for about 6 years, and Peeta had known you for over 11 years. I thought you would choose to fall in love with someone you knew for a while, not in a matter of a couple of measly weeks!" Gale yelled.

"I regard you a good friend and Peeta is an acquaintance. I can't be expected to fall in love with someone just because I knew you for a while! Love doesn't follow some sort of cookie-cutter approach! I am 17 years old and when I turn 18, I will be a legal adult. And besides, legal age to marry is 16 so you have no right to control me," Katniss snapped back.

"Don't come crying to me when you two get a divorce," Gale growled.

"Don't worry, we won't get a divorce," Katniss bit back.

Beetee made a 'T' with his hands and said to Gale, "I think you are in no place to tell what Katniss can or can't do. You are both adults. And if she loves Finnick then so be it. She isn't obligated to love you back just because you love her. That's not how it works, and if you think that way, I am sad to say you are delusional. Katniss, let's go."

Gale huffed and stormed out of the room. Katniss didn't even look at him as he left. She didn't really look at anybody, she just looked at the floor until she felt a hand rest onto her shoulder. She looked up and saw Beetee who was staring at her sympathetically.

"Let's go back to your room, shall we? You still need some rest for your recovery. When we rescue them, you will need to be healthy for his sake, right?" Beetee asked her.

She wordlessly nodded and they walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled out the syringes out of her pocket and placed them on the tray next to her. Looking blankly at the wall she could spot from the corner of her eye that Beetee had dragged a metal chair to sit next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Beetee asked her.

"I want to fucking die," Katniss said plainly as if she were simply describing the weather outside.

He sighed and shook his head, "Katniss don't think like that."

Katniss turned her head to look at him and said, "They could've been tortured, hijacked or even killed. Snow could have them killed if they refuse to give out any information that doesn't profit him."

"We will get them back," Beetee promised her, "They won't be hurt nor harmed in any way."

Katniss didn't say anything so Beetee decided to start a conversation of different sort.

"I have always wanted to know what your wedding will be like," Beetee mused, "What kind of dress will you wear?"

"Cinna had said he made some dresses for me," Katniss answered, "That he would want me to wear to my true wedding. But I don't know where they are."

"Well, all of his creations are packed and waiting for you in 13, at least every single one he made for you. Some you have seen and some you haven't," Beetee said.

There was another awkward silence because Katniss didn't bother to reply to him. So, he coughed and asked, "Who would be the maid of honor?"

"Johanna."

"Best man?"

"You."

"I can see you have the rings chosen out," Beetee observed, "You have any idea for the cake?"

"Strawberry with crème frosting," Katniss replied breathlessly.

"Nice, and you going to get it as a 3-tiered cake and all?"

"If that's what he would like."

"What about the ceremonies special to your districts?"

"We will do both."

"Who is on the guest list?"

"Anyone who can attend, really."

They had talked for hours, about every single detail. With every single question Beetee asked about her wedding, the more hopeful she got. And the way he worded the verb tense with such positivity as in 'will' instead of 'would've' made her feel like her wedding will happen. Sometimes she felt like he's the kind of friend who everybody needs.

-o-

Katniss awoke to her annoying alarm. Right on the dot at 6 AM. Groaning, she shoved her covers off of her and trudged towards the bathroom. After taking fifteen minutes to shower and ten minutes to untangle and braid her hair, she got dressed. It was the same mundane clothing she wore every single day in District 13: a grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, white socks and grey shoes with black stripes; the typical uniform. A 13 was stamped on the back of the t-shirt.

She used to try to do her hair in an elegant braided bun, hoping that each day would pass would be the day Finnick, Peeta and Johanna came. But when she saw no bronze hair, tan skin and green eyes, she just lost motivation after a couple of months and she just either opted for a simple braid or a regular ponytail.

Breakfast was at 7 in the morning. And the food was bland all three meals of the day. It was a little brighter to see Greasy Sae and her granddaughter serving food in the line. They always slipped her and Beetee an extra heap full of whatever they were serving. After her first couple of days, she used to sit alone. But then Beetee joined her and then surprisingly Enobaria.

Enobaria had been surprisingly easy to get along with. Granted, she's a Victor, but she understands Katniss in ways her closeminded family and friends from 12 don't. It was very memorable how she came to be her friend.

 _Beetee and Katniss were sitting at a table together. Gale, Prim, Katniss's mom, Hazelle, Rory, Posy, and Vick sat at another table. Katniss had wanted to sit with them because of Hazelle and that they had good formal relations. Hunger Games had somewhat loosened her tight knit relations with Gale's family, but they weren't rude to her. If anything, Hazelle felt a bit disappointed that Katniss had no interest in marrying her son, so she kept a formal relation with her in hopes of convincing her to be her daughter-in-law. But Gale had forbidden her from even sitting next to them in meals with the hateful glares he sent her. So she sat alone and Beetee sat next to her gradually._

 _The two were picking at their bland food dumped on their trays. Katniss was contemplating dumping it in the trash but she knew she would be hungry and she gets no seconds. She forked some of the grey bacon and stuffed it into her mouth._

" _Hey, can I sit here?" Enobaria asked, tray in hand._

" _Yeah sure," Katniss nodded and gestured to the empty seats around her._

 _Enobaria sat across from Katniss and one seat away from Beetee. She made a face at the food, baring her gold-tipped fangs at the atrocity that was called 'breakfast'._

" _God, who makes this shit?" Enobaria gagged as she pinched her nose and forced some eggs down her throat._

" _I dunno, but one thing is for sure, we need to beat that person up," Katniss rolled her eyes, "It tastes like dirt."_

" _Or even worse, crap," Enobaria choked on her eggs but swallowed it anyways with some tasteless orange substance labeled as 'orange juice'._

" _I have no idea how the residents of 13 even eats this," Katniss shook her head._

 _Beetee pushed up his glasses and said, "Well they must've eaten this their whole lives so they are used to such a mundane, boring lifestyle."_

" _That is true," Enobaria nodded, "Let's start this all over. I don't think we even had a good introduction with the stupid Quarter Quell. My name is Enobaria Gold. I'm from 2. As you saw from my Games, I was famous for ripping out the throats of my enemies."_

 _They shook hands and Katniss said, "I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm from 12. Capitol branded me as this 'Girl on Fire'. I was forcefully engaged to Peeta Mellark when I refused to let him die. I won by the means of bow-and-arrows which is painfully obvious from my Games."_

" _Yeah, I saw that, I knew you weren't in love with Peeta Mellark. And his love confession on camera was creepy. Did he really stalk you ever since you were 5 and sang that song that made all the mockingjays silent?" Enobaria asked._

 _Katniss nodded, "Yes it's true. 11 years of stalking. He followed me everywhere. He was across the field from my house. Across the courtyard in recess. Across the classroom in class. In the bakery shop when I came to trade game. Always there, just staring at me. Sometimes I caught him and he would look away, maybe run away."_

" _And he thought that you would fall in love with his creepy serial killer stalking?" Enobaria asked in surprise._

" _Pretty much," Katniss nodded._

" _And isn't that your family over there? And your friends from your district? Why aren't they talking to you?" Enobaria pointed her fork in their direction._

 _Katniss explained to Enobaria how her life fell apart after the Games when she returned to her district. How they all turned on her when they found out she wasn't the same innocent girl she was when she went to the Capitol._

" _I'm sorry, I understand what you're going through," Enobaria said in sympathy._

" _You do?" Katniss asked in surprise._

" _I do. In 2, children are trained their whole lives for a fight to death game they don't want to participate in. Our families always coerce us with physical threats that if we don't volunteer or if we do but we end up not getting picked, we would get beaten, shunned, thrown out of the house, handed in to the Peacekeepers, reported to Snow with some fake crime so we would be murdered or turned into an avox. One time a girl refused to volunteer and she got raped by her father," Enobaria shuddered in fear._

 _The blood drained out of her face when she listened to Enobaria. She thought the Careers were nothing but pompous, arrogant assholes who were to full of themselves. But listening to hear Enobaria talk about all the violence in her district made her happy she lived in 12._

" _We always have to act arrogant, strong, and rude. It's who we are supposed to be, a superior race of Snow's cronies. I was told I would get starved to death if I didn't volunteer. And when I was to volunteer, I had to look like I was happy, like I wanted to go to that sick place we call the Capitol and fight for my death and kill innocent children and be happy about it. And when I got out of the Games my parents decided to sharpen my teeth to look like those of a shark's and tip them with gold. It was so painful, but I was forced to do it anyways. You know like any other Victor, I had to be a prostitute. To protect my so called loved ones. I did it anyways because I didn't want more bloodshed but I couldn't care really to sacrifice anything for the lunatics I call my parents," Enobaria sighed._

" _And let me guess, they coerced you to volunteer for the Quell?" Katniss asked._

" _No, I did that myself. I pretended to look happy but I used it to get away from my parents. You see, they moved into my house in Victor's Village of 2 after I won and always belittled me for the years I was a mentor and prostitute. I hoped the gamemakers would pull a huge stunt that would kill me in the arena and free me from Snow, the Capitol and my parents," Enobaria said._

 _Katniss was floored by her confession. She can't believe she hated this lady without knowing her background knowledge. Hell, even Finnick hated her. Maybe she could get them to get along. If Finnick and Johanna knows what she had been going through maybe they would accept her._

" _I know that look," Enobaria smirked lightly, "I will try for your sake, Girl on Fire to get along with those two. It won't be easy but I will do it for you only."_

" _They will accept you as a friend," Katniss assured her, "I remember watching your games. My father covered my eyes when you ripped out a fellow tribute's throat. I couldn't see it but I could faintly hear it around my father's thumb pads pressed softly into my little ears. He made me go to bed early. I whined to stay up but he told me it was for the best. The Games are horrifying but we Victors are the only people who we can rely on. No one understands us. Either they are afraid of us, hate us, avoid us, or maintain a very formal relation with us. But none will truly accept us."_

" _I'm sure they will come around," Beetee assured her, "But it won't be the same."_

" _Once a Victor, always a Victor," Enobaria nodded._

Once Katniss had eaten breakfast, she ignored the schedule printed on her arm before she came in for the first meal for the day. The only thing she did follow was come for meals. But the rest of the schedule was meaningless and honestly not worth her time. With no one telling her how long she would be stuck in this goddamned place and when the revolution will start, she lost hope. Maybe she was going to live the rest of her life here and never come back to 12. Or have her dream house next to the ocean with Finnick and their kids. Or have their dream weddings.

As she sat aimlessly on her bed, just looking at the clock above her doorway with glassy eyes waiting for lunch to come, someone knocked on her door.

She saw Boggs on the other side. He cleared his throat and said, "President Coin has proposed a declaration-" but was cut off.

"Who the fuck is Coin?" Katniss snarled.

"The president of 13, of course," Boggs said.

"Districts have mayors, not presidents," Katniss said in speculation.

" _Anyways_ President Alma Coin has come up with a proclamation. She wants you to be the mockingjay, the symbol of the revolution," Boggs told her.

"So that's it, she wants to use my face and control me like a doll so she can win this war and start a Hunger Games 2.0," Katniss seethed.

"No-"

" _She wants to use me as a pawn in this game of chess!"_ Katniss fumed.

"Miss Everdeen, that's not-"

Katniss held the door securely between her two hands and said, "Tell your president that I have no desire to be her puppet or tool to bring about her desire for power. She can go ask someone stupid enough to stoop that low."

And with that, she slammed the door on his face.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

The moment Boggs had reported to Coin that she had no interest in becoming the Mockingjay, she was furious. Every time they had meetings, Coin would glare at her the whole time. She would make snide comments about Katniss whenever the opportunity came up, much to the enjoyment of Gale. To be perfectly honest, Katniss felt like she was a little kid being spanked for not brushing her teeth.

One day, Beetee pulled Katniss aside after dinner and whispered, "Katniss, I need to show you something."

Katniss allowed him to pull her along and Enobaria followed along because she was curious and had nothing else better to do.

"You remember when I told you Cinna's creations are here?" Beetee said, "Every single chariot race costume, interview dress and even some more gowns he created for you that you never saw?"

"Yes?" Katniss asked, unsure.

"Well I found a notebook and you might wanna take a look at it," Beetee said, "Fuck Coin, do it for him."

She had no idea what the hell he was talking about and Enobaria voiced her thoughts by saying, "What the fucking hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Beetee tugged them to Katniss's room. A suitcase had been placed by her nightstand.

"Open it, Katniss," Enobaria gestured her.

Katniss undid the latch and a notebook sprung out. When she opened it, she saw drawings of dresses, gowns, clothing and even armor on a female model whose body shape was unique to Katniss herself. He drew her in the most jaw-dropping gowns she ever saw. All her chariot costumes, interview dresses, Victory Tour gowns were drawn here. But what struck her was the Mockingjay suit he drew with her in mind. When she met the last page of the book, she looked at the bottom of the page which said one simple line.

 _I'm betting on you, Girl on Fire._

That was the last sentence he said to her before he was beaten up. Oh Cinna. Her tears fell rapidly and she had to shut the notebook before her ugly tears ruined the drawings or his handwriting. She reached into the suitcase and hung each dress and costume. Then she reached a long, white dress which was down to her ankles, which was a simple sweetheart neckline with long sleeves and a lower dress that was skin-hugging at waist but billowed out into a waterfall.

A note was attached, which read, _this is the gown I wanted you to wear when you get married to Finnick Odair._

Enobaria looked at the dress in awe but her facial expression was sad when she saw the note. Cinna would never see Katniss wear his creation and get married to Finnick.

Katniss had gathered enough courage to hang the dress neatly in her bare closet and went for the rest of the clothes. Then she reached the Mockingjay outfit. She touched the fabric of the armor and she bet it would feel like he was giving her a hug; it was just how Cinna created his masterpieces. They always felt custom made just for you.

When she hung the couple of Mockingjay outfits he made for her, she remembered his last words in her head. He's betting on her. And not like she's a piece in the Games or Coin's pawn. He's betting on her to do what's right, for fighting in what she believes in and bringing change into the world according to how she sees fit.

He understood that in a Panem under the control Snow or Coin, you could never truly be free. You would always be a tool, puppet or some measly pawn to knock off the chessboard. But he knew she had the power to rise above their scrutiny and make amends on her own.

"I'll do it… for Cinna," Katniss decided, "And I have a couple of demands I wish to ask her."

"We'll go with you," Enobaria promised, "For moral support."

They walked down the corridors and on the way ran into Boggs. After telling Boggs that she wishes to talk to Coin about being the Mockingjay, he led them to her. She was on a swivel chair, and twirled around when the trio walked in her office.

"Well, well, well, Everdeen, what is the pleasure of seeing your face here?" Coin asked.

"I have decided to be the mockingjay…with some conditions," Katniss said carefully.

Coin sighed and nodded, knowing Katniss wasn't stupid enough to readily do something for nothing in return. Rubbing her temple, she asked, "State them and I can see if I can accommodate them."

"When I become Mockingjay, you are to grant immunity to all living Victors for the lives of the tributes we took in each of our Hunger Games," Katniss said.

Coin frowned and almost wanted to say no but she knew Katniss is a Victor too. Punishing the rest and not her could ruin her reputation and make her look like a hypocrite. So, she nodded and asked, "And?"

"I get to go to my house in 12 and retrieve my belongings, as well as my sister's cat, Buttercup. She gets to keep him," Katniss demanded.

"If that animal causes any distractions, it will be freed or taken by animal control," Coin said begrudgingly.

"Until Johanna and Finnick get back from the Capitol, I will hunt with Gale for two hours every week," Katniss stated, "Once they come back and recover, Johanna will be my hunting partner, not Gale."

"That depends on their mental condition, but if they do not try to stab the doctors with syringes like you did, then she may," Coin nodded, "And the food you catch will go towards feeding District 13's people."

Katniss nodded; she only wanted to hunt because of the freedom. Besides she could immediately cook and eat any meat she wants to eat after hunting.

"Finnick and I will be married once he comes back and recovers," Katniss said.

"We will organize your wedding, you can do any ceremonies native to your districts, however we will record it for propos for the rebellion and Snow," Coin said.

"You will not organize my wedding; I only trust my fellow victors. However, you may record it if it helps the Rebellion," Katniss said sharply.

"Very well," Coin nodded, a little miffed she couldn't control the wedding planning, "Anything else?"

"You will announce this to the natives of District 13 and the refugees from other districts so you can't go back on your word," Katniss said.

"I will do so. Also, when you go back to your district tomorrow, we will shoot a propo to show Snow," Coin said, "Haymitch told me you aren't the most natural actress so having you say lines in front of a dramatic set up won't work. Spontaneous moments is where you have most effect."

"That seems like a good compromise," Katniss nodded, "Then you have a deal. Announce it at breakfast tomorrow. If you don't I will back out and you will have to find another Mockingjay that everyone can agree on."

Coin gave her a terse nod and Katniss walked out the door with Enobaria and Beetee following her closely. After she closed the door behind her, Enobaria said, "I was so happy when you made her agree to grant immunity to all of us Victors. Who knows how we might serve our death sentences?"

"And now that she has to announce it in front of everyone, she can't go back on it!" Beetee exclaimed.

"Yeah," Katniss smiled at her friends, "I just don't like her at all."

"She's just like Snow," Enobaria agreed, "If she gets the power, then who knows what kind of sick, twisted Games she will make?"

"I hope she will not continue the same Games," Beetee said worriedly.

"Of course, not because if she did there would be an uprising again," Enobaria reassured him, "We wouldn't have elected that bitch just for her to fuck up."

"But I don't even want to see her as president of Panem at all," Katniss said sadly, "I always thought Plutarch Heavensbee would make a good leader."

"True, he does talk about equality and about eradicating hunger, starvation, rape, abuse, and violence in districts," Beetee agreed.

Enobaria shrugged, "Who knows. I know I want to fight for a Panem in which Hunger Games doesn't make us reap our own people for the sick enjoyment of Capitol citizens."

The very next day, Coin had announced Katniss's acceptance of becoming the Mockingjay. And she listed each and every one of her demands. Katniss stood on the right side of Coin as she saw Prim's face tear up happily at the mention of Buttercup but then downcast in shame when she realized Katniss requested it. She also saw how Gale's face was annoyed that he had to hunt with her but became happy when he found out it was temporary.

 _It's not like we're gonna be chatting on our hunting trips anyways,_ Katniss thought, _you go one way and I go the other._

Haymitch was surely happy when she had announced that Victors gain immunity for the crimes they committed in their Games, under the pretense that they were forced to do so against their will.

Coin had announced that the very next day, Katniss would be flying to 12 to shoot a propo for the rebellion as she walked around in the ruins and gather the things she wishes to salvage from her old home and her Victor's house. Katniss went to her room and ignored the reactions they had after that. If she were to go to her home, she may as well choose an outfit that Cinna had created. She wouldn't want to go dressed up in the normal garb of 13.

Enobaria chose out a nice outfit from the extensive casual wear Cinna had created for her. It was a forest green V-neck long sleeved t-shirt, kitten-soft leggings she wore in 12, knee high laced leather boots and a fur scarf. It would be starting to get cold over there, but not snowing. Katniss loved her selection and laid it out on her bed.

The next day, she had showered, done her hair, dressed, ate breakfast with Enobaria and Beetee and hugged the two before setting off in a hovercraft that would lead her to 12, or what remained of her former home. And her heart dropped at the sight that used to be busy with the normal day-to-day bustle of everyday life.

She looked at piles of rubble that used to be the houses of the Seam. Luckily her old home wasn't hurt. The Hob was demolished and some houses in the Town side were obliterated. But the Victor's village was untouched for some reason. Piles of bodies of men, women and children were heaped everywhere. Some were bones but some had hair, skin and flesh clinging to the bones and flies buzzing around the rotting meat.

Katniss decided for her propo, she would walk around and sing 'The Hanging Tree' that she wrote when she first won her games. It was about Snow's oppression and how he would kill people for resisting him in the slightest.

As she looked around, she sung in a clear, low yet haunted voice, "Are you, are you? Coming to the tree. They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

Slowly she sang the whole song she had written and every moment was recorded. Coin nodded, clearly happy and satisfied with her song which would be the anthem of the Rebellion. She said, "We have stopped filming. Propo is finished. You have five hours to salvage your old home and your Victor's house."

She nodded before taking off to her house in Seam. She stuffed her family pictures into her duffel bag. She spotted Buttercup who was waiting around for Prim to feed him food scraps. Buttercup hissed when he spotted Katniss instead.

"You wanna see Prim?" Katniss asked.

Buttercup's ears perked and he took tentative steps towards Katniss, who caught him and stuffed him in the duffel bag with all the family photos. She zipped it closed and decided it was full. If she tried to stuff anything else, Buttercup might escape her. Good thing she had her game bag. In her game bag she placed her two bows and two quivers of arrows her father had made for her. One of which Gale used. She stuffed in her father's leather hunting jacket.

Bursting into her room at the Victor's village, she was hit with the overwhelming smell of white roses. Snow was here. And he bombed her district because of the stunt she pulled in the Arena. He did so because there was no way he could twist her stunt into some kind of romance, mental illness or stupidity. It was clear she was rebelling. And he had kept her house untouched because he wanted to warn her.

Katniss burned the roses and gradually the smell went away, though it was faintly lingered in the air. She would have to find a way to get rid of the stench after the war. She searched for any memorabilia she might want to take but she knew all of Cinna's designs and clothes are in 13. Her mother and sister hogged all the photos to the old house in the Seam, which she has.

The hovercraft took off the moment she got on. And a couple of hours later, she landed in 13. She found Madge and waved at her, and said, "Take these to Mom and Prim. It has our family pictures and her cat in there.

"He's not dead, is he?" Madge asked, gently unzipping the bag to find that Buttercup was perfectly fine.

"He's okay, he was being a butthead this whole flight," Katniss snorted, "Take it to them. They won't wanna see my face."

Madge's face fell but she nodded and took her duffle bag and walked down the hallway to Prim's room she shared with her mother.

Coin was ordering Beetee to broadcast her propo to the Capitol as soon as possible. It was also rumored that Finnick, Johanna and Peeta were going to have their interviews soon. And if all went well, they would see her propo that she shot.

She placed away her father's hunting jacket and the game bag in her closet, underneath the clothes that were hung. Then she decided to go for dinner. As usual, she joined Beetee and Enobaria for dinner.

"Coin is happy with that song you sang," Enobaria commented, "The Hanging Tree. You wrote it yourself?"

"Yeah," Katniss nodded.

"Well Snow definitely got the message," Beetee added.

Suddenly a shush settled over the crowd. The interviews were being held. First off, was Johanna.

She was obviously thin, beaten up, and shaven bald. But she didn't say much except saying how she wished Panem could be peaceful. Neither did she support nor oppose Snow. Snow probably would profit off of her words and twist towards his gains. But Katniss knew she wants the Rebellion to win so the Hunger Games will end and the districts will coexist together in true peace and harmony, without the fear of their children being reaped.

Next off, was Finnick. He obviously was playing the playboy image of the Capitol. He spoke in favor of Snow, but Katniss knew he was hesitating in his actions. She knew he wasn't hijacked. He was playing the part in order to stay alive. But obviously the residents of District 13 were calling him a traitor while the Victors tried to defend him.

And finally, Peeta. He was truly hijacked. From his menacing glare, crazed eyes, and violent jerk of movements, Snow had truly broken him. Peeta watched her propo and insulted Katniss for the next five minutes, calling her a bird that Snow will skin alive for his dinner.

"Out of the three, Peeta has been hijacked," Beetee said.

"It doesn't sound like he changed much anyways," Enobaria scoffed, "He always was rude to her."

"He may have been rude-" Katniss started.

"He didn't care that Mags died," Beetee argued.

"-But he never seemed to agree with Snow," Katniss finished.

Beetee sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead, "It may be so. We will see when we rescue them."

"Rescue?" Katniss asked.

"You didn't hear? Gale and some others are going to rescue them from Snow," Enobaria said.

Katniss was suddenly hurt that Coin didn't feel obligated to tell her about this mission. She's the mockingjay, she would at least expect her to inform her. And why wasn't she on the rescue mission team?

"You're the mockingjay," Beetee answered her unspoken question, "You're too precious for her to send on such risky rescue missions. She needs you to do propos for her to provoke Snow with."

"When are they leaving?" Katniss asked.

"In three days," Enobaria said.

"Well good for me, I won't have to hunt with Gale, then," Katniss said, making Enobaria snort.

-o-

Katniss's next few days were bland and boring. Her days went back to getting up, getting her schedule printed on her arm, breakfast, killing time, lunch, killing time, dinner and just mindlessly chatting until she was sleepy. But then when she saw Gale and the others, her heart sped up. By the smiles of him and his team members as they reported their 'complete success' to Coin, they must have rescued all three of them from the capitol safely.

"KATNISS!" A panicked voice screamed her name. Finnick.

Her heart sped up and she walked down the hallway to the hospital of 13's double-door entrance. She saw Finnick thrashing on his hospital bed, screaming and demanding to see his fiancé. When his eyes locked on hers, he ripped the IV out of his arm, threw off the blood pressure cuff, tore off his heart rate monitor and swung his feet on the side of the bed. He ran towards Katniss, all the while ignoring doctors' and nurses' panicked screams when they heard the heart monitor signify a flat line, but calmed down when they saw the monitor dangling on the side of the bed.

He thrust the doors open and ran towards Katniss, who stood about 30 feet from the entrance in shock. Scooping her up in a hug, he crushed her form against his and kissed her hard as he swung her around in the air. While kissing her, she felt wetness on her cheeks and knew he was crying. She felt her own tears mix in with his. She spent months either praying he would be alive, or crying her eyes out at the possibility of being killed.

"Oh god, oh my god, I missed you so much," Finnick said between kisses he peppered on her face and neck, "I watched your propo in 12 along with Peeta and I was so worried Snow would kill you for that bold move. I cried myself to sleep that night!"

"I'm okay, you're okay," Katniss murmured, looping her arms around his neck and hid her face in his neck, "We're okay. And you have something to look forward to."

"I can't forget," Finnick murmured into her hair, breathing in her hair and instantly calming down. His arms tightened a little bit more around her waist.

"You can let go now," Katniss giggled.

"No," Finnick shook his head, "This is my first time hugging you in months. Fuck the doctors and nurses. I didn't even want to wait for them to take all my vital signs. I was screaming your name ever since they said I arrived in 13 and mentioned that you were here too."

"We could share rooms," Katniss smiled, "After we get married."

"When should we get married?" Finnick asked, "I sure am not going to wait a month."

"Yeah but I said you, me, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch and even Enobaria could plan my wedding," Katniss said.

"Wait, hold up, Enobaria?" Finnick asked in confusion.

"That's right, fishboy, she meant me," Enobaria announced, holding up her camera, "I'm going to be the photographer. And I will use the pictures to make a scrapbook for your wedding."

"Finnick, she was forced to have a fierce façade," Katniss explained briefly, "But she's as damaged, broken as the rest of us. And she is not anything like she was portrayed on television."

Finnick nodded, remembering he was forced to portray a playboy and sex god for the women of the Capitol. It could be that she was also forced to be someone she isn't.

"Very well," Finnick said.

"Coin wanted to plan it but I don't trust that woman," Katniss said, "She did force me to allow her to film our ceremony but we can do our own special ceremonies."

Finnick was furious that Coin wished to breach their most treasured moment for her own profit and use it as a wild card against Snow. But she's as horrible as Snow, so who knows what she would do if they said no? He sighed but nodded.

"It makes sense," Finnick agreed.

Their moment of happiness was broken when a doctor came to them and said, "Miss Everdeen? Peeta Mellark wishes to see you."

With a lot of reassurances, Katniss left Finnick and followed the doctor who led her to Peeta's bed. He stilled the moment Katniss approached his bed. Then in a fluid movement, he sprung out of bed, and wrapped his arms around her throat. He led her back into a wall and tightened his fingers.

Katniss could hear the panicked yells of doctors and nurses as they tried to physically move him off of her. But when she could see black dots in her field of vision, she knew it was moments before she lost consciousness and possibly died due to asphyxiation. A doctor stabbed his forearm with a tiny syringe sleep syrup and he let her go and passed out just moments before she hit the floor and passed out as well.

She was submerged into a field of darkness.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

" _Your berry pulling stunt in the arena has caused quite the stir," President Snow said as he took a sip of his tea, in her home._

" _I understand it would," Katniss assured him, "But that was hardly the intention."_

" _But if you don't love the boy, how can you justify your actions? Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now and then," Snow said darkly._

 _Katniss took a deep breath and watched as he ate a frosted cookie Peeta baked before explaining, "President Snow, I did what I did because I couldn't stand to lose him. Even if I didn't love him, I had bonded with him because of the temporary rule change in the Arena. Snow, you should know I am not a Career. I have not trained to be in the ideal mindset for the Games at all. All my life I have trained to survive, not kill a human. Killing each one of my victims had pained me every time. And if I let Peeta die, I would grieve even more. President, rest assured I was not making a fool out of you, not trying to break this peace you have created nor break apart Panem. Killing a human, whether forced or not, goes against my principles. All I wanted to do was justify my guilt when saving him."_

 _For a few tense minutes, Snow's snakelike eyes observed her own. He never broke eye contact to even take a sip of his tea. Then, to her relief, he nodded._

" _Seems like a plausible explanation. And that better be the truth coming out of your lips, Miss. Everdeen, or else you wouldn't want to know what the consequences of lying to me will do," Snow said slowly._

 _A chill went up her spine as she tried to imagine the implications of his words._

" _So, what do I do?" Katniss asked._

" _I would normally ask you to show your gratitude for the sponsors who paid for the gifts you got in the Arena. However, the Capitol is more interested in you and Peeta as being a couple. They have branded you two as the 'Star-Crossed Lovers'. I want you to pretend being in love. You two are to spend time together for the press, get engaged publicly out in the open of your district and get married," Snow explained, "I will decide when I require you to be pregnant with his child."_

 _Katniss felt like a bucket of ice was dumped on her. She didn't want to be a prostitute, but neither did she want to be tied to a man she doesn't love and bear his children._

" _I will do it," Katniss said after a moment of thinking, "I will convince you."_

" _No, Miss. Everdeen, you have to convince me," Snow said._

" _How do I do it?" Katniss asked, "How do I convince you?"_

" _That is up for you to decide," Snow said and he put down his empty cup of tea and dabbed his puffy lips with the napkin and rested a pristine white rose that reeked of blood on her desk. He left the house when she heard a resounding thud of the door closing._

Katniss opened her eyes, thinking about that time she met Snow in her house at Victor's Village. She was happy that she wouldn't have to bear Peeta's children. She knew that though he loved her, Peeta deserves to love a woman who will love him back as well. Peeta shouldn't marry her and always feel like his love is unrequited, one-sided.

As she turned her head to her side, she saw Finnick by her bedside, gripping her left arm, with tear streaks painting his cheeks. When he saw her open her eyes, he lurched forward and kissed her quickly on her forehead.

Katniss tried to speak, but was hit with a wave of pain from her esophagus. Finnick noticed her trying to speak and panicking when nothing would come out of her lips. He kissed her cheek and held a finger to her lips saying, "Shh, shh, my love. You shouldn't speak right now. Peeta strangled you really bad that he may have damaged your vocal cords. It isn't bad, so with some time and therapy you should be okay to speak again."

She then tried to nod, to tell him she understood his explanation but felt like she couldn't nod. Fucking hell. First, she can't speak and now she can't even move her neck? How bad did Peeta strangle her?

"Aha, yeah he didn't snap your neck. You would be dead, not alive. You're in a neck brace," Finnick said as if to answer her unspoken question.

Katniss simply looked at him and rolled her eyes, hoping to God that the stupid doctors didn't put a face brace or whatever kind of invention to prevent her facial muscles from moving.

"Now that you're awake, your specialist would like to talk to you," a nurse c"ame in and informed Katniss, "To help you speak again. Mr. Odair, you will have to leave. You're considered mentally unstable and you can see your fiancé tomorrow."

Finnick shook his head and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving her shabby makeshift hospital room. The nurse watched him leave out before smirking and saying, "Cute fiancé you got there."

Katniss sighed and made a hand motioning gesture for her vocal therapist to come.

Her sessions stretched on for a week. The earliest days she couldn't make any noise other than the sound of her heavy breathing. On the fourth day, she could say a single letter at a time. The next day she could say her name before she was exhausted. And eventually she could speak normally though it was a little hoarse from Peeta's strangulation.

The moment she healed, she went straight to Plutarch Heavensbee and said, "I want to see him."

"Katniss, I don't think it is safe for you to see him right now," Plutarch said.

"Why not?" Katniss asked, "You have him tied to the bed he's laying on."

"But he is hijacked," Plutarch countered, "And a couple of times he had broken the restraints on him. If he does that when you see him, he might actually strangle you to death."

Katniss turned to look at Peeta behind the glass doors and asked, "So who's going to talk to him instead?"

Her question was answered when she saw a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Madge.

Madge walked to Peeta who eyed her with blank eyes. He clearly didn't see her as a threat and said to her coldly, "You can sit down, Madge. I won't bite."

Madge scrambled for a chair and sat next to him and asked, "How are you?"

The two had a decent conversation, avoiding topics like home, Katniss, rebellion or Snow. They talked about light things that were neutral in tone. But eventually all good things come to an end, and Peeta had asked about how home was.

"I just want to go home," Peeta said.

"You will," Madge promised him.

"What happened to 12?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta-" Madge said.

"It was bombed, wasn't it? It was because of Katniss!" Peeta yelled and his eyes locked with Katniss's own and he went ballistic, "You were sent here because of her! Can't you see? Katniss is a murderer! EVERYBODY IS DYING BECAUSE OF HER! KATNISS NEEDS TO DIE!"

Madge backed away in fear, her whole face contorted in terror at how violent Peeta was all the time trying to reassure him that Katniss isn't the enemy, Snow is.

"Why are you afraid of me? You should be afraid of her! Katniss is a murderer! She should die! Why can't you understand that?" Peeta yelled, and struggled against his restraints.

Guards had to come in and jabbed his right forearm with sleep syrup to knock him out again. When his body fell limp, the doctors had to replace the restraints that he broken in his violent struggle to free himself. Plutarch looked again at Katniss who was staring in horror as doctors had begun to de-toxify Peeta of the tracker jacker poison he had been injected with.

"Do you know why I said it wasn't safe?" Plutarch asked.

Katniss nodded.

Madge's footsteps could be heard as she ran away, crying and screaming about how she will never volunteer to talk to Peeta again.

It took another week of intense supervision of doctors and nurses while they detoxified him of Snow's injected Tracker Jacker serum that he was deemed 'no longer a threat'. But Coin wasn't buying it and while she agreed that Peeta could eat at the cafeteria, go to training and have his own room, he was to be under doctor surveillance 24/7. And should he relapse and become violent to Katniss, any other Victor, refugee or District 13 native, he would be knocked out again with sleep syrup.

Meanwhile, Katniss, Johanna, Beetee, Enobaria and Finnick had gone through with the preparations of wedding. Finnick had flown to 4 to get materials to weave rope. Katniss bought some bread and a special tool to toast bread in fire from a local vendor in the same district since hers was obliterated. Whenever they weren't eating, Katniss and Finnick would be making each other's bracelets. Finnick had woven the pearl he gave her in the arena securely into the bracelet. No force or human strength could rip the pearl from the bracelet. Katniss had decided to weave in the plant she was named after in her bracelet. Dried tubers of Katniss plant were braided tightly into the bracelet.

Also in addition, Katniss had given Finnick back the wedding ring so he could slip it on her left ring finger in the wedding ceremony, but left the engagement ring on. Finnick gave her back her father's wedding ring so she could give it to Finnick. Initially her mother saw the ring and demanded she keep it, but Katniss coldly stated that her father left in his will that Katniss will inherit it, so she shut her mouth.

Johanna would be setting up the alter, seats and decoration. Beetee would be making sure the lights worked properly. Enobaria would be taking the photos and even making the choices for dresses of bridesmaids and maid of honor which was Johanna.

During their hectic wedding planning, Plutarch came to her lunch table and said, "Ignore your checklist. Peeta wants to talk to you. Preferably alone."

"Like hell I would let that deranged lunatic strangle her again," Finnick growled, wrapping his right arm around her waist protectively.

"You may come with her and observe her behind a glass window. He did specify he would speak to her alone and alone only," Plutarch argued.

Finnick sighed and nodded; it was the best compromise he could agree on for now. He got up and followed Plutarch along with Katniss to where Peeta was being held in isolation. Katniss saw him, tied down to the bed he was laying on. But something was different. There was no crazed, deranged look in his eyes. In fact, he wasn't even seething in hatred like he was after their Games and in the Quell.

He looked…normal. Like the Peeta Mellark who worked at his father's bakery, had a crush on her, wrestled on his school's wrestling team, and so forth. He looked like who he was before the Games.

Katniss knew better than to be fooled by his sudden gentleness and kind demeanor. Like she warned herself before her first Games, _A kind Peeta Mellark is more dangerous than a rude Peeta Mellark._

She opened the door and the guards stood on either end of her entrance to his room. Katniss stepped in slowly and stood ten feet away from his bed. Peeta chuckled lightly and said, "Y'know, I won't kill you if you sit next to me. Come, sit down."

Katniss was completely shocked by his sudden gentle voice. Which he hadn't used on her in such a long time. But she did what he said, in fear he might kill her all of a sudden.

"I watched your propo," Peeta said suddenly.

"I know," Katniss said quietly.

"You have a beautiful voice. You know that all the animals including the mockingjays fell quiet just to hear you sing?" Peeta asked her.

"Really? They did?" Katniss asked.

Peeta nodded, "It was pin drop silent."

They were silent, before Peeta said quietly, "I only know pieces of my past but I don't even know why they happened. Snow's tracker jacker venom just messed with my mind to the point I don't know what's real or not."

Katniss leaned forward and covered his hand with hers, and said, "I can tell you, to the best of my abilities. You ask, 'Real or not real' and I can respond with 'real' or 'not real'."

Peeta nodded and said, "I was in love with you. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"But suddenly I became a rude jerk to you."

"Real."

"Why?"

Katniss said, "I had refused to let you die in our Games. I told you that we would eat the nightlock berries at the same time. But then we were stopped and we won the Games. Snow was enraged that we tried to make him look like a fool and so decided to use your public love confession to me to sell us as a romantic couple in love for his profit and squash the rebellion. You were in love with me, but I wasn't in love with you. So, you got angry at me for not returning your feelings and you kind of acted rude to me."

"Katniss, you don't have to sugarcoat the truth; I was downright horrible to you. I wished death and sickness upon you. I wished Mags would die, and she seemed like a sweet person. I was horrified I wished unhappiness upon her. And I said to Finnick how I wished he would drown in the Cornucopia, and I called him a wimp after the Jabberjay incident. That's not even a complete list of how horrible I was to you and your friends. I don't have any reason to hate you for being honest with me that you don't love me," Peeta confessed.

Katniss was floored by his sudden confession and her tears sparkled. Peeta stroked the back of her hand and smiled kindly and asked, "Maybe I can work on getting better so we can be good friends? How does that sound?"

She smiled and nodded, her tears blurring her vision. Peeta laughed and said, "I would attempt to hug you but I am kinda tied down to this hospital bed. Hug?"

She nodded again and leaned forward to give him a brief yet sweet hug. Once she released her hug, she whispered, "Thank you."

"You should be able to be with who you want to be. Someone who makes you happy, and doesn't make you feel down. You shouldn't be tied to someone you don't see yourself spending your life with," Peeta smiled, "I think anyone who has even half a brain knows you love Finnick."

Katniss smiled and nodded.

"Can I come to your wedding though?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, you may," Katniss nodded.

"Thanks," Peeta smiled, then laughed when he saw Finnick was intently watching them and said, "Uhh, Katniss? You might wanna go back to your fiancé. He looks like I am a bird he's gonna roast over a campfire."

Katniss laughed loudly at his comparison and nodded, giving him a quick hug before leaving. She turned around and said, "Join us for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Count on it," Peeta smiled in response.

Katniss walked out of his room and was immediately tackled into a hug by Finnick, who rapidly checked her face, neck and arms for any signs of strangulation. Johanna stood behind him with a mallet, ready to march in Peeta's room and bash his head in case if Finnick found a new bruise on Katniss.

"She's clean," Finnick reported to Johanna.

"He's not hijacked anymore," Katniss said.

"I still don't trust him," Johanna said, "All the things he did…he can come to your wedding but I won't trust him anytime soon."

Finnick nodded in agreement with Johanna. Katniss sighed but knew those two had their various reasons for resenting Peeta even though he's normal now, and not possessed by Snow.

"I understand why you two are saying that," Katniss nodded, "But I want to repair any frayed relationships rather than sever them for good. I have lost so many people dear to me, whether literally or they turned on me. I just want to maintain this if I have the chance."

"I understand," Johanna nodded, "C'mon let's go to the cafeteria. We should go get a bite to eat. And also, we have your wedding next week. So, we have a lot to plan, Bridezilla."

"Bridezilla?" Katniss asked.

"It's a term coined to brides who get super annoying when they plan and become so high maintenance in terms of pleasing her when it comes to planning her wedding," Johanna explained, "That's who she is in a nutshell."

"But am I like that? This is a small wedding though," Katniss asked.

"I dunno. I am just waiting for that moment when you will become one of those," Johanna shrugged.

Katniss laughed and shrugged, "I hope not."

-o-

Johanna and Katniss were eating some of the game they caught on one of their hunting trips. They cooked two wild fat geese that Katniss shot. Having an hour left of hunting and a game bag stuffed with turkeys, squirrels, rabbits and deer.

"Hey Johanna, you don't like Coin, right?" Katniss asked.

"She's a power-hungry bitch. She's just like Snow," Johanna mumbled angrily.

"I just demanded her on top of my previous demands that I would kill Snow. But I would rather her to be dead as well because who knows what kind of Games she will create. I have a plan that we need to follow through with," Katniss said, "And if we do both, both of them will be dead."

"Keep talking," Johanna smiled cruelly.

"She might gather us all remaining Victors and have us vote on what kind of fucked up plan she has that she wants to bring in action after the war when we win. No matter what her fucked up plan is, you agree to it. I told Beetee to vote against, Peeta will vote against because he will vote on his instinct alone. He doesn't know our plan because he's under surveillance but he will vote because he wants to. Enobaria will vote for, Finnick will vote against. Haymitch will vote for whatever I will vote for. I will vote for," Katniss said.

"Why would you let her have a majority of whatever plan she wants to bring into motion?" Johanna asked.

"It is to give her some false sense of power. Like she has complete power over us, like we will do anything she wants. And when it comes to his execution, either you or Finnick can be stationed near him with your weapon and I will pretend to aim for him. But in the last possible moment, I will turn and shoot Coin and either one of you stab Snow fatally," Katniss said.

"Finnick knows the plan, doesn't he?" Johanna asked, "That means he self-proclaimed himself to kill Snow?"

"Yes. Discuss it with him," Katniss said.

"Oh, we are going to have quite the argument. But Katniss?" Johanna asked with false sweetness dripping from her voice.

"Yes Johanna?" Katniss replied.

"Make sure to aim right above her heart when you shoot Coin," Johanna smirked, "I wanna see that bitch suffer."

Katniss's lips twirled into an identical smirk, as she said, "Oh bet on it."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I was doing some planning and decided I would save a couple of characters who were supposed to die. Obviously, I wouldn't allow Finnick to die. But maybe I might spare a couple more lives. Who knows.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally her big day. Katniss's last day to be an Everdeen and her first day to be an Odair. Granted her last name would be bumped up to be her middle name while she had a new last name…but she was always considered 'Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire' by the Capitol. But now she will be a married woman.

 _Katniss Everdeen-Odair_

A smile creeped its way up her face as she repeated that name over and over again.

 _My name is Katniss Everdeen-Odair. Love of my life is Finnick Odair. I am from 12, he is from 4. He fell in love with me after my games and I fell in love with him when we had random dates and rooftop make-out sessions. Finnick proposed to me formally in the Quarter Quell in an alcove of trees hidden from cameras and today we will be married in District 13, during the Rebellion. I am considered the Girl on Fire and lately the Mockingjay. He was considered the heartthrob of Panem and Capitol Sex-God but now he will be my husband and also the father to any children I conceive in the future. We will have a family by the ocean in a beach house during the summer and at my Victor's Village house in 12 during winter so my child can experience the cool sea breezes and beach fun during the hot months and roll around in the snow during winter._

Katniss was reprimanded once again by Effie as her former escort did her makeup. Effie is surprisingly as good as her prep team when it comes to makeup. And while she didn't do a caked on face with makeup, Effie settled for doing a full face that looked natural yet elegant on Katniss's face, with deep maroon lipstick, cat-like wings with an eyeliner, a mix of teal and blue for eyeshadow and multiple coats of mascara for her lashes.

Peeta had recovered and was optimistic about baking the cake. Finnick stood over him as he baked her strawberry 3-tiered cake with crème frosting just to make sure he didn't poison it. He didn't trust Peeta not one bit. Katniss knew it would take time for trust to be gained.

Katniss remembered having a conversation about boys, relationships, marriage and families with her father when he was alive.

" _Hey honey, how was school?" Her father, Aster, asked._

" _School sucks, boys suck, that kid Peeta who always stalks me across the yard? He sucks too! I never want to be in a relationship!" Katniss huffed as she sat down on the sofa and threw her schoolbag on the floor._

" _Now, Katniss, you know that's not the way to think," Aster chided her and sat next to her on the couch._

" _Yeah it is," Katniss argued, "They always act that way! They're so sexist too! Sizing up the girls and betting on their bodies by their chest and butt size. Telling girls they need to wear more makeup for them in order to be pretty! And don't get me started on those who slapped some of our butts when we walk past them in the hallway! I'm 7, for God's sake! You'd think they would be a bit more innocent! Who wears makeup at 7 years old anyways?!"_

 _Aster laughed and said, "They're immature. They will mature over time. The person who you will fall in love with will treat you with so much reverence, respect and love. You are what makes them feel alive and feel meaning in life. And the same will go for you."_

 _Katniss snorted and said, "Looks like I am gonna be forever alone if my dream guy is gonna be like how you described it to be."_

 _Ruffling her hair and making Katniss scowl, Aster laughed and hugged his elder daughter close and said, "In all due time, my little fireball. You will meet a man whose ferocity matches your own. And you two will balance each other out."_

" _But you can't balance fire with fire," Katniss argued._

" _I never said fire," Aster said._

" _Then what do you balance it out with?" She asked impatiently._

" _Water."_

She never knew for the remaining two years of her father's life what he meant about those words. And after she died, she mourned because she never asked him to explain it to her. But now she understood what her father meant. Her other half would be vicious, valiant and a fighter like her. But he would balance her out in a different way. The only thing compatible with fire is water. Two polar opposites, yet both so dangerous in their own unique properties.

She smiled. Her father would be so happy for her. Out of her family members her father would've been the most supporting. Her father was from the Seam and her mother is from the Town side. Both sides of 12 resented each other. You could almost call it a classic Romeo and Juliet story, really. Seam thought the Townsfolk were snooty rich bastards who ate themselves to the point of puking. And the townsfolk thought the people from Seam were worth less than the dust they walked on. So to think that a marriage would coexist between a person from each side was unheard of. Immediately they got banished to the Seam though the people of the Seam weren't much welcoming to her mother, nor her sister. But Katniss and her father were accepted right away.

Katniss would like to think her father would be happy for her because her father got married to someone he loved even though their marriage wasn't exactly all smiles and rainbows from the society. And even if Finnick is from a Career District and she's from an Outlying District, and he's a sex icon for the capitol. She bet her father would take one look at her huge smile and happiness radiating off of her body and cave in immediately. Of course, her father would threaten to pummel Finnick into coal dust if he ever hurt or cheated on Katniss. But he would be extremely supportive of their marriage, unlike her mother and sister.

The curtain was yanked back to reveal Haymitch. He would be walking her down the aisle because her own dad died in a mining accident when she was 9.

Looking her up and down, he smirked and said, "Well I always liked this dress compared to that hideous one that old geezer chose for you."

Katniss sadly smiled as she twirled in her dress. It flickered softly just like her interview dress after her first Games. Cinna had given her flames but one that was elegant, soft, and subtle. Even in white he could pull off flames.

"Even on your wedding day you will be the Girl on Fire," Haymitch noted as he saw the subtle glow and flicker of the candle flames of her dress.

"He always told me that if he had the money to, he would bet on me," Katniss sighed, replaying the image of him getting beaten to death just moments after he said his last few words.

Haymitch walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey look I'm not one to get all mushy gushy on a sappy romantic important day. But Cinna, wherever he is, never once would apologize for his bold move he pulled by altering your wedding dress into the Mockingjay outfit. He would be proud of what accomplishments you are bringing. And Panem is free of the Hunger Games, you will have avenged his death."

"What are you implying?" Katniss asked.

He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Remember who the real enemy is, Katniss."

The music blared and Haymitch held his arm out and said, "We can worry 'bout the Rebellion tomorrow. Tonight, you are only to be focused on your soon-to-be husband."

Katniss smiled and took his arm. He was right. Maybe she could talk to her husband after their honeymoon about the weight of his words. But right now, it is only her and Finnick. Nothing else should matter more tonight to her than the wonderful man she will have the honor of calling her husband.

The music blared and Haymitch walked her down the aisle. He truly wasn't a man of mushy gushy moments so the whole walk down the aisle was quiet yet comfortable. Normally fathers would be pulling up every embarrassing moment of their daughter and crying and sneezing into their handkerchief while the daughter would check that none of the crowd heard what he said. But with Haymitch, she didn't have to worry about being in that position.

Haymitch handed her off to Finnick and through her long veil, Katniss could see his beautiful smile. A slight smirk mixed in with his broad smile. A Cheshire-cat smile. His teasing, happy, glowing smile.

The priest read and droned out of the book he held and from the corner of her eyes she could see Coin's camera crew recording every minute of her wedding. Coin had promised to save her a copy of her wedding, have it in a DVD and delivered to her room the next morning while the propo of her wedding aired in the Capitol live.

Finnick slid the beautiful gold band with a Tahitian pearl and two diamonds on her left ring finger. Katniss slipped her father's wedding ring on Finnick's left ring finger.

The priest said, "Say now or forever hold your peace."

No one dared to move. Not even Gale who was contemplating on stopping the marriage with his indecisive face and his constant fidgeting. Even Hazelle nudged him to get up or something but Finnick's glare to both of them made them stop any plans of ruining their happiness.

"Very well then, you may kiss the bride," the priest said after a moment.

They kissed, and the room was drowned out in cheers. However, their marriage wasn't official yet.

Finnick and Katniss took their own respective rope bracelets. Finnick's was more elegant. He had all different types of knots in his and the centerpiece was the pearl. It could honestly come out of a gift shop and Katniss wouldn't know it was made of gold or not. Katniss's was simple braid but pretty well done. She had weaved in the plant she was named after and it was weaved in pretty tight.

After they had tied on each other's bracelets on their left wrist, the couple took the loaf of bread Peeta had baked (he chucked out the stale loaf Katniss bought and insisted on making a fresh loaf, also under Finnick's supervision). Placing the loaf in the tool Katniss bought, they toasted it in the fire carefully. When the bread was toasted to perfection, they took it out and broke a piece off. Each of them took a bite out of it, and savored the goodness of the crisp yet toasted bread.

After hearing Coin shout to the camera crew to stop recording, yelling at how the propo was a success and the DVD would be in Katniss's room in the morning the next day, the dance began.

Katniss and Finnick had their first dance together as a married couple, and Finnick being a cheesy romantic he was at heart, chose a slow dance.

"So, Mrs. Katniss Everdeen-Odair, how is it to be my wife?" Finnick asked with a cocky smirk.

"Well, fish boy how is it to be the Girl on Fire's husband, then?" Katniss challenged, a smirk on her own face as well.

"Hot," Finnick whispered into her ear.

"I would say tumultuous," Katniss said, and smiled at his confused expression, "Treacherous, dangerous, stormy and wild. But I love it, I love the danger as much as I love the ocean itself."

"Just as much as I love the fire, despite the fact that it could burn me," Finnick said in a low whisper.

The two twirled and in that moment, Katniss knew she felt like he was her other half. Like he balanced her in ways she couldn't explain. She had tried to imagine a life with Peeta but he's too soft and gentle and…kind. She needed someone who had a ferocity to match her fire. Someone who didn't overpower her, but also didn't let her fire burn them out. Someone as stubborn as her, as much of a warrior as she was. Someone who had the same lethal grace that she possessed. Finnick was her other half. And he is sure she was the other half of his own existence too.

After their first dance, Finnick had been pulled away to talk with Plutarch and Haymitch and so Katniss just stood to the side, awkwardly. She watched Prim dance with Rory, Gale dance with Madge. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Peeta. He was shackled and under strict orders from Coin that he couldn't join.

"Pretty sad, isn't it?" Johanna said from besides her.

"What is?" Katniss asked.

"That the bitch didn't allow him to dance with us," Johanna shrugged, "He made the cake and the bread and she still won't allow him to participate."

"You going soft on him?" Katniss asked in surprise.

"No. He still has a long way to prove to me that he changed. Who knows he could come and slit our throats in our sleep. But he's not acting like a jerk to you anymore, he apologized about Mags, he owned up to his rude and snarky comments to fishbrains and he is sorry about everything that came out of his mouth after his games and during the Quell," Johanna said.

"So you do believe he should have at least a moment of happiness by being able to participate," Katniss said.

"Yes, of course. He's not fucking Snow, that's a given. So, he should be allowed to dance with others," Johanna said in frustration, wistfully watching the couples sway on the dance floor.

"I could be your dance partner," Katniss smiled, "And also a partner in crime."

Johanna's thin lips curled into a faint and cruel smirk as she remembered their conversation in the woods during their hunting trip. She held out a hand to Katniss and bowed slightly like a gentleman and said in a fake-posh voice, "May I have this dance, Mockingjay?"

"Oh yes you may," Katniss said and pretended to faint like how a Capitol woman would when Finnick dazzled them with a smile.

Johanna snorted but accepted Katniss's hand in her own and took the role of the guy as they swayed into a waltz that was playing. Katniss used this opportunity to ask, "So have you and Finnick worked out the plan?"

"We argued for a couple of days to the point we wouldn't talk to each other. Eventually Volts had to play mediator and advised us to stand on either side of Snow and stab his heart at the same time with my axe and his trident the moment your arrow kills that bitch," Johanna shrugged.

"So, you're on talking terms with him now?" Katniss clarified.

"Yeah but miffed that I don't get to kill him all by myself," Johanna sighed but said, "Although he did lose his whole family and Annie to him so I understand why he demanded a share too."

"What's Annie like?" Katniss asked.

"Quiet. Reserved. Crazy. Well, I wouldn't say crazy because we're all crazy. The Games had made her lose her sanity after she saw her district partner get beheaded before her very own eyes. Making knots in a rope was the only way she could cope with herself. The poor, mad girl had crept up on him and was taken away when he refused to be a prostitute," Johanna shook her head and twirled Katniss.

"So, he has a thing for poor, mad women ruined by the Games?" Katniss asked once she was once again in Johanna's arms.

"I guess so. And you're a poor, mad woman too. Whether you see it yourself or not, you crept up on him infinite times worse than she did," Johanna said.

"Did you have a loved one, too? You know, after the Games and your life had gone to tranquil you would marry him and start a family?" Katniss asked.

"I did," Johanna stilled for a moment, tears glazing over her eyes as she refused to let them fall, "His name was Adonis, after that myth in Greek tales. We were childhood friends. When I got reaped, he confessed to me, and we promised we would get married the moment I got back. With the stress of life and death we wouldn't date around a couple of years and then get married. But when I refused to be a prostitute for Snow and his exploitation, I came home to see my house on fire. My family had been in there along with my fiancé."

"I'm so sorry," Katniss whispered, "You lost as much as Finnick did."

"But he has you," Johanna argued, "I don't have that special someone."

"I know you will find that person," Katniss assured, "I will never give up hope that you do. And when you do, I will issue him a death threat that if he ever breaks your heart, we will kick his ass so hard he will cry a whole river and ocean for us begging for forgiveness."

The tears spilled over in Johanna's eyes but she smiled genuinely for the first time in years. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I always thought of you as my older sister," Katniss said, "I could imagine us having some sort of familial love-hate relationship. But the moment a boy or some bully breaks our heart we would beat the shit out of that person who tried to hurt us."

"I always thought the same," Johanna smiled and said, "I would mess up your hair by ruffling it, but it's your wedding day and Effie would blast my ear off by ruining the hair and makeup she did for you."

"Yes, do protect your ears," Katniss laughed, alluding to her own ear that was blasted deaf yet reconstructed to perfection by the Capitol.

"Alright, alright, enough chit chat, your loverboy is gonna go nuts if he doesn't get to dance with you now," Johanna gestured to Finnick who was trying to get away from some creepy women 13 natives.

Katniss laughed and went to go dance with her husband for the rest of her fairytale night, fully aware that the moment her wedding and brief 3-day honeymoon was over, the reality would slap her in the face with the cold, hard truth.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss and Finnick obviously couldn't leave 13 for their honeymoon because of the Rebellion going on. They couldn't spend it near the ocean as they dreamed, but then knew it was for the best. If they wanted to be alive after the war to raise the family they always wanted, then they should stay safe.

For their wedding night, they went to Katniss's room which Johanna decorated. Johanna had tied extra bed sheets around in the room to make it look like a canopy bed for the two of them. With some boxes of meat from their hunting trip that were gutted and cooked to perfection, Katniss knew Johanna had threatened Coin to let her eat something that wasn't District 13's crappy food for her wedding night. There were leftovers from Peeta's cake which everyone loved and was thankfully not poisoned.

Enobaria snuck a box of condoms and birth control pills that she could snag from the Capitol onto the nightstand. Even though they all hated the Capitol, they did have to admit their contraception was of very good quality. Now while the two knew they wouldn't want to have a child during the Rebellion and endanger his or her life, Katniss was sure she wanted to give her first time to her husband. What if one of them died? She didn't want to die or remain a virgin forever. Even if the both of them swore to fight for their lives and live out the dream they wanted to bring to reality.

"Wow, I can see that vibrant glow on your face, brainless," Johanna wolf-whistled when the married couple came to sit next to them at meal time, "Someone did the deed."

Enobaria smacked Johanna's shoulder who smacked her back in playful retaliation. Grinning and showing off her shark teeth, she said, "Don't tease the newlyweds!"

"Oh shush, sharkteeth!" Johanna yelled.

The said victor from 2 rolled her eyes at her newfound nickname, but decided she loved it more than Katniss's nickname of brainless.

Beetee went rigid all of a sudden and pointed behind them. Turning around, Katniss and Finnick spotted Peeta, handcuffed and tray in hand. He looked down and was too ashamed to say anything.

"Peeta, you can sit next to us," Katniss offered.

Peeta nodded and sat next to Katniss on her right, making Finnick scowl in jealousy. But after squeezing her husband's hand under the table, Finnick relaxed considerably.

"So, what's with the fancy bracelets?" Johanna asked insensitively, "Or are they the newest jewelry trend in 13?"

Katniss shot her a look, but Johanna shrugged in a 'what' manner. Clearly the axe woman hadn't forgotten his cruel words before he got hijacked and was just rubbing salt in the wound right now.

"They're shackles. Coin doesn't trust me to be on my own," Peeta explained as he focused on shoveling down the grit down his throat.

Johanna gave him a short 'ah' in response and pointed to the doctors behind Peeta and asked, "So you got some personal bodyguards? Or are they babysitters?"

"Johanna…" Katniss said in a warning tone.

"They are there in case if I were to relapse and become violent. Doctors have said I am not hijacked by the tracker jacker serum. But Coin wants to keep a tight watch though," Peeta said, shrugging.

Fortunately, Johanna decided to mercilessly stop questioning him with painful questions and proceeded to insult the food along with Enobaria and Beetee. Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss knew Peeta was keeping the tears at bay; she knew he was hurt from Johanna's questions. But usually he wouldn't care when someone random would ask these questions. So how come it was Johanna made an impact on him?

Then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Peeta is in love with Johanna._

When she looked back at Johanna who was purposefully not looking at Peeta, she knew she had some kind of feelings for him in return. The way her pale cheeks flushed just a little knowing that Peeta was in front of her, just a few feet away from her.

"Do they…?" Finnick asked uncertainly.

"Not yet, but I know they feel something for each other," Katniss whispered back, "I will have to ask them though."

Their chatter was cut off by Coin who called everyone's attention to her by stepping in front of the podium. Clearing her throat, she said, "We are going to hold training for the chosen who will accompany our Mockingjay in the mission to infiltrate the Capitol and capture Snow!"

Her heart stopped, knowing all her loved ones will be listed in Coin's list. She knew Alma Coin was the same as her dear President Snow.

"Finnick Odair! Johanna Mason! Enobaria Gold! Beetee Cosmos! Gale Hawthorne! Jackson! Peeta Mellark! Leeg 1 and Leeg 2! Boggs!" Coin counted off the names on her list one by one.

Johanna growled when her name was called out, "I seriously hate that woman."

"I don't even think it was a 'coincidence' that we got chosen for this mission," Beetee noted.

"I think it is due to the fact that we are Victors of our respective Hunger Games and had to kill fellow tributes to survive is why she hates us," Finnick thought aloud.

Katniss shook her head, "No I think it is more so the fact that I demanded immunity for all the Victors for the crimes we were forced to do. She granted it to us but it was temporary. She gave us a temporary feeling of safety before thrusting us into a dangerous mission that she hopes all of us will die in."

"But what will she do if you die?" Enobaria asked, "You're the most valuable to her!"

"She could care less about me, really," Katniss snorted, "I am just her pawn. Like I said, we were pawns for Snow when we were victors, mentors and prostitutes. And even in this Rebellion we are pawns for Coin to use, destroy and replace. If I die, she will just use my death for a propo against Snow and then name someone else as the Mockingjay."

"She wouldn't dare replace you," Johanna said angrily.

Katniss stared at her dead in the eyes and whispered, "Oh, she would."

-o-

Beetee had created some new creations. Katniss got a special bow and arrow, her arrows were normal and also some were explosive. Finnick got a brand-new trident and Johanna got a new axe. Within the handle of the axe was stored a knife to be used in self-defense. The knife was diamond blade so it was pretty strong as well.

Enobaria got a whole slew of throwing knives. What was really cool about her knives is there is a special button on the underside of each handle. When she desires to throw it at her victim, she presses the button and throws the knife. And when the knife impales the victim, it explodes like a bomb.

Peeta was deemed unsafe with most weapons so he was forced to stick to simple handgun shooting.

The days that followed was a slew of practicing with their weapon of choice, going through rigorous training that all beginners went through. And though they were Victors, this training almost knocked the breath out of them. And for experienced killers, that's saying something.

Finally, they were putting on their gear and sitting in the hovercraft. Katniss twirled her wedding and engagement rings from underneath her glove; this had become a habit ever since her wedding night. Just reminding herself that the rings were on her left ring finger and not the right one and that she's married to the love of her life.

Finnick noticed this and placed his hand on top of her left one, making her stop twirling her rings. If it was one piece of advice that Beetee had given him that actually stuck with Finnick, it was to talk Katniss through happier memories, or ask her to plan a future she wants to have.

"Katniss, you know we will survive," Finnick whispered, "And we will have that house by the sea."

"A beach house," Katniss murmured, looking at him with a smile curving on her lips.

"Exactly, and we agreed on having a daughter-" Finnick started but was cut off.

Katniss's eyebrows bunched together in confusion as she quickly said, "What? No, I want a son."

The two began to argue about what would be the gender of their first child before not too long, the hovercraft landed. Everyone part of the team grabbed their weapons and ran off the hovercraft. Boggs had decided that they would camp out at a campsite where a couple of rebels were roasting meat and having stew. The next day, bright and early, they would move in on the Capitol.

Katniss was, of course, sharing a tent with Finnick. If anyone said otherwise, Finnick would have pummeled that person to a piece of dirt. Johanna was sharing with Peeta, Leeg 1 and Leeg 2 shared a tent, Beetee and Enobaria shared another, Boggs and Jackson shared another tent and Gale was on his own.

"Nervous?" Finnick asked, as they undressed to their undergarments and prepared for bed.

Katniss lowered herself into the stiff beds that they dragged to the center of the tent together, making one huge bed. She pondered and said, "Yes. No. Maybe so?"

"There isn't anything to be worried about," Finnick assured her, "We will be ok."

"What if the Capitol is booby trapped? What if some of us die?" Katniss asked.

"Katniss, the Rebellion is a risk we are all taking. We offer our lives for a future in which future generations can exist in peace and harmony," Finnick said.

"But we're nothing but game pieces, for the enjoyment of Snow and Coin," Katniss spat bitterly, "They call themselves presidents. They are dictators."

"Dear Mockingjay, we all knew we were just a piece in their games," Finnick sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "We all knew our lives aren't as valuable to them as they are to us and our loved ones. But we will play along and turn the whole game around."

"But how do we know who to target? Who is the true evil of all of this bloodshed and lives taken? Haymitch told me right before our wedding that I should remember who the real enemy is. But is it truly Snow?" Katniss asked rhetorically.

"Of course, it is Snow. He tore families apart and ruined the lives of those who won, just to be in power. He is a sick bastard," Finnick said quickly.

"You are missing the point. I am not saying Snow is innocent. He could burn in hell for all I care," Katniss said lowly, "But if Coin were to win, who knows what kind of Games she would create? Who would be the tributes if they aren't going to be those from the districts?" Katniss asked.

Finnick's face paled and he whispered, "Surely not the Capitol's children?"

"Bingo," Katniss whispered in the darkness, "I have a hunch she will do that to appease and somehow avenge the deaths of tributes in the 75 Hunger Games held. A sort of Games including Capitolites fighting for their lives in the arena. But God knows how many children she will reap and for how many years she would do so. Is she really different from Snow? Is that who Panem truly wants as the newest President?"

"They are both the enemy," Finnick whispered.

"Snow, more-so, yes. But Coin has a whole life ahead of her, at least a couple of decades left in her lifespan, whereas Snow has only a couple of years to live. Every time I see him, he coughs up blood into his handkerchief. And from your propo where you released your secrets, it must be from the poison that he brewed from his genetically altered roses. But Coin can go on and put Panem through several years of misery under her wicked and power-hungry intentions," Katniss explained.

"I understand, but who else would be the new president?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know. The people would have to decide," Katniss shrugged, "Hopefully they will choose someone like Beetee. He would make a great president."

"That would be a good choice," Finnick nodded, "Too bad he's not interested in politics."

"Maybe we could try to persuade him a bit," Katniss shrugged.

"Perhaps," Finnick said and yawned, "But go to sleep. We need it for the morning."

When Boggs said 'bright and early', he really wasn't kidding. He came to each tent and opened the flap before sticking his head in and yelling like a madman, literally raising the dead from their graves with his loud, ear-piercing scream to 'Get the fuck out of bed'.

Katniss and Finnick were already up so the moment Boggs stuck his head in, he shut his mouth before going onto Johanna and Peeta's tent.

"I AM ALREADY FUCKING AWAKE YOU DICKHEAD!" Johanna yelled, throwing a stone at Bogg's head which he dodged.

"Someone's cranky in the morning," Finnick mused sarcastically before getting slapped on the shoulder by Katniss.

"Come on and just get dressed," Katniss said and quickly fired, "No I am not dressing you in your gear for you!"

Drowning out Finnick's incessant whining, she dressed quickly and impatiently waited for him to do the same. When he was finally in his gear, the two of them had joined the others, who were waiting for them. Johanna smirked and crossed her arms and looked at them, and asked, "So, what took you so long?"

"Someone was whining like a little kid," Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Was not!" Finnick complained.

"Sure was! You were getting super cuddly and slowing us down!" Katniss argued.

"EWW! TMI! TMI!" Johanna waved her arms in front of her and covered her eyes as if she were blind.

"Not that way!" Katniss yelled in frustration.

"Ahem," Boggs cleared his throat, getting the attention of Squad 451. Once they had straightened up and became quiet, he said, "We are going to infiltrate the Capitol today. It will be a very dangerous mission. Some of you may lose your lives while doing this, but you should know it is all in the name of freedom."

 _Lose our lives in the name of slavery you mean,_ Katniss thought bitterly, _we are nothing more than mere commodities Coin can buy. Just like how Snow viewed us._

The march to the Capitol was silent. They didn't say anything except hold their weapons tensely and march stiffly behind Boggs. Eventually Katniss found some comfort in the way all of the boots stepped on the ground in rhythm. It was like hearing a lulling rhythm in her sick, twisted mind ruined by the Games, Snow and Coin.

 _Damn you, you silver-headed bitch,_ Katniss swore in hatred in her head.

Suddenly, Boggs yelled, "STOP!"

They quickly hid behind the two stone walls, crouched down on the floor. Boggs looked forward in determination and said, "I'm going to go ahead and check for Pods with the Holo."

It turned out there was one right in front of them. Boggs hid behind the right wall and out of nowhere, guns appeared and started shooting like crazy, almost as if it were an open fire. Katniss suck in a breath in fear; she could have died! Once the shooting died down, they got up again but Boggs motioned to them once more that he would go ahead and check.

He seemingly walked straight into one pod directly, because the moment he turned around the pod went off. Guns popped out of the walls and started shooting in random directions. Boggs was shot so many times and Katniss could do nothing to save him other than watch in horror as his death was caught on camera for all of Capitol to see. The moment the guns died down, Katniss ran to Boggs, who was breathing his last few breaths.

Katniss knew this wasn't the right time to pull his head into her lap and sing her a song. But in some way, she wanted him to feel like he wasn't in pain, like he wasn't shot so many times. The guns that popped out didn't have the aim nor the decency to give him at least a quick death. Just like Snow wanted, Boggs would slowly die in pain for his rebellious efforts.

Boggs pulled out the Holo and weakly said, "Say your name…"

Katniss tearfully grabbed the holo and said monotonously, "Katniss Everdeen."

The holo registered her voice and scanned her face to pair up with voice recognition. Suddenly the light from the holo disappeared and Katniss looked at Boggs in expectation.

"S-Say your n-name 3 times, and the h-holo will become an explosive bomb," Boggs said and fell limp in her arms, dead.

The only thing that could be heard was the agonized wails of Katniss, as she clung to the body of her dead commander. She never knew him much, but found him a lot more tolerable than Coin. He was understanding and didn't push her too much to reveal things she didn't want to say or do. He could've been her friend if it hadn't been for the messed-up Rebellion they were caught into.

Katniss heard the wails of someone else, and saw Leeg-1 hugging Leeg-2, who was also dead. Confused, she jumped when a small hand was on her shoulder. She looked up to see Johanna's solemn face.

"She also ran directly into the pod, just seconds after it went off," Johanna explained, "She thought she could save him, but she also got shot fatally. Luckily she got a quick death."

Katniss nodded and slowly lowered Boggs's body on the stone floor and gently closed his eyes with her other hand. He was now peacefully resting. And wherever he was, he was certainly free of the fucked-up Rebellion and Snow's clutches. It was sad, she thought, that the only freedom someone could receive is death from this distorted society. Death was the only key to freedom and the only way to free yourself from being someone else's puppet.

It all happened in slow motion. Some of the Capitol's motion sensors had been activated by the squad 451's movements when they ran, so oozing black tar popped out of the walls and began to lunge for the squad members.

The last thing before Katniss registered before the squad ran into a nearby abandoned building was Leeg 1 getting caught in net which squeezed out her insides while getting covered in tar.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

The remaining squad members had run up the stairs of the nearby building. They had stopped in a corner of the stairs, at the end of one stairs and directly at the beginning of another flight of stairs. Katniss looked through the mirror and saw how the black, putrid tar had covered everything that she could see out the window. And Bogg's body, along with those of Leeg 1 & 2 were snagged amongst them.

"Give me the Holo, Everdeen," Jackson rudely ordered.

"Are you for real? We just lost Boggs, Leeg 1 and Leeg 2, and all you are concerned is about some stupid Holo?" Enobaria asked in anger.

"When Boggs died, I would be considered the commander after him, so therefore I should have the Holo. Everdeen, give it to me," Jackson once again ordered Katniss, stretching her hand in Katniss's direction.

Katniss looked at the Holo that Boggs had given her and looked up defiantly, saying, "No, I will not."

That was all it took for Jackson to go lunging at Katniss. Finnick and Johanna had to hold her back and physically restrain her as she got verbal since she knew she couldn't hurl a punch at Katniss.

"I won't give it to you because he gave it to me. I could care less if you were to be the commander after him. The Holo only recognizes my voice and will only respond to me now that I did voice recognition. It is as useless as a rock to you. So, it is stupid to go and starting a fight you know you will lose," Katniss said.

"Yeah why don't you go make yourself useful by deactivating a pod?" Johanna snarled, "Instead of whining do something and contribute to our squad."

Beetee rose his hands into a T and said, "Everyone, squabbling isn't going to make our mission run any smoother. Boggs is dead, and now that Katniss has the Holo, she is entrusted to carry out this mission as the new commander."

"What do you say we do, commander?" Johanna asked.

"Wait a moment," Katniss said and quickly set the Holo down on the stair steps and switched it on, illuminating a map of the Capitol in front of her. She almost was about to run out of ideas when her eyes caught onto a network that was underground…

"Look she is as useful as a piece of shit," Jackson was saying obnoxiously, "I should've had the Holo instead-"

"The sewer," Katniss interrupted Jackson's rants and quickly pointed to the underground pipes, "We should be able to go through it and not be noticed by anyone in the Capitol. And if I am correct, the sewer system will lead straight to the President's Mansion."

"Perfect," Enobaria smiled, flipping Jackson off with her middle finger, "I knew you were smarter than this moron gave you credit for."

"What do we do until then?" Gale complained, pointing out the sky which was hot and scorch outside.

Johanna groaned and yelled, "Does everyone have to babysit you? We walk until we find a place to stay, you piece of shit! This isn't kindergarten where you get nap time in between classes and recess!"

Gale's cheeks reddened in shame and anger but he didn't dare say anything else that might set her off into another furious rant. Just seeing her handle Jackson made him scared about opening his mouth again.

"Perhaps if we can find one of the abandoned apartments once habituated by Capitol citizens, we will have a place to sleep and maybe find something to eat," Peeta gently suggested.

"Well, look at that, a piece of useful advice," Johanna smirked and clapped Peeta on the back, "Gale, you should be more like him!"

Katniss smiled at his suggestion and nodded, saying, "I suppose some rest will do us plenty good before we start moving again."

They walked along the building until they found what looked like an apartment. Katniss didn't know for sure, really. It was covered in the same black tar that killed one of their squadron members. But one good thing came out of this black tar. It deactivated any nearby pods. So as long as they are on grounds with black tar on it, they would be safe.

Katniss announced to her group that they would camp in this apartment. When it came to food, Finnick said he knows where to look in the apartment. She knew why he volunteered; from his whoring days, he was able to figure out the layout of a Capitol apartment. They showed him everything really. Maybe one of the secrets would be their confession to some sort of hidden stash of emergency food.

"He probably knew that from sleeping around like a slut," Gale snorted.

Johanna's eyes blazed in anger and she swung a punch at his jaw, making him yelp in surprise in response. Cradling a hand to his jaw, he yelled, "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck? That's rich coming from a prick like you. You don't know we were forced to sell our bodies to capitol citizens to repay the people who sponsored us and to keep our family safe," Johanna seethed, "If you don't have any idea what someone is going through, then shut the hell up."

"Sounds stupid, though," Gale snorted, rolling his eyes.

The moment he said that, a knife was at his throat. He followed the diamond blade to see Enobaria's dark hand and her scowling face proudly showing off her malicious gold-tipped fangs, bared back into a snarl like a tiger about to rip its prey apart. "I could stab you here and then and press the button at the end of my blade if I wish," she said, "So shut the fuck up. Your existence gives Johanna and I migraines."

Simply going for a classic glare, he hoped would make them regret their words, Gale glowered at the two women. But they couldn't have cared less; they were immune to much worse things than a simple glare. Katniss sighed from her seat and said, "Gale, you aren't the person I knew. Just like how you said I am not the Katniss before the Games, you aren't the Gale I knew before I left 12 for the capitol. And if this is your true colors, then I would like to spend my life with as little to do with you."

With that, Katniss stood up and sat down next to Johanna, who slung an arm around her shoulder. It felt like a slap to his face, because Gale looked shocked for one second but then his face hardened in fuming anger before looking down at the tar-covered floor.

"Here you go, guys! Plenty of canned food for all of us!" Finnick passed around canned food of all types: ranged from beef stew to canned oranges.

"Why would they stash so much food for emergencies when the Capitol citizens have enough to eat on a daily basis, if not more?" Jackson wondered aloud as she opened a can of beans.

Johanna's lip curled into a sarcastic smirk as she said, "It's because they want to eat everything from the turkey leg down to the crumb of the apple pie crust. They are selfish, greedy little pigs."

"I agree. On my Victory Banquet at Snow's mansion, I had eaten until I reached my maximum. Then Flavius offered me a thin vial of clear liquid. He explained to me that Capitol citizens drink it to puke in the bathroom in order to eat more food at parties, that they do this all the time," Katniss said.

"That makes me sick," Enobaria growled, "In some districts people are literally picking in trash cans for food and here these fat heaps of lard are throwing up perfectly good food just to eat more!"

"That proves to show how unequal the distribution of resources and wealth in Panem," Katniss answered.

Johanna scowled and said, "When Panem is free, we won't ever have to worry about starving again. Everyone will get an equal share. And for once, those lazy Capitol citizens will have to WORK for their food if they want to have something on the dinner table."

Their conversation was cut short by a mandatory broadcast by Caesar Flickermann. His face was serious and his hair and lips were powder blue, the same color they were of Katniss's Games.

" _Here shown is the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen and her fellow victors, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, Enobaria Gold and Beetee Cosmos as well as Gale Hawthorne, and Jackson breaking into the Capitol and trying to distribute our peace. The Rebellion is ignorant of Snow's selfless desire to maintain peace and harmony between districts. And they have gotten what they deserved, as the black tar had killed them all. Let this be a reminder to those who decide to breach our peace," Caesar said in a grave tone._

Behind him was the recap of Katniss and her squad running towards the buildings of the Capitol. The moment they entered the building, the tar followed. It gave the perfect illusion that they were presumably dead. It was just what they needed for this plan to be a success.

Then Coin's broadcast to Snow came on, interrupting Caesar's broadcast. She gave a eulogy for each of the members of squad 451. Most of her attention was on Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay who was the hope, the light to the rebels. And how neither she nor the rebels will forget Katniss's sacrifice for the Rebellion will be forgotten. Instead of snuffing out a flame, her death would add fuel to the Rebellion's fire to become free from Snow's cruel clutches.

"Didn't know she loved me that much," Katniss said sarcastically, making her husband smile while Johanna and Enobaria snorted in response to her comment.

But what really got on her nerves is how little she spoke about Boggs. Boggs was her right-hand man. He was the only one truly loyal to her. He never questioned her motives and supported her even though everyone talked shit about her. And she couldn't even make his eulogy at least a paragraph.

"That's all that bitch has to say about Boggs?" Enobaria questioned in disbelief.

"He was just a puppet to her, I guess," Katniss said sadly.

The plasma TV went blank, and all they could see was the empty black screen staring back at them with their fuzzy reflections within the screen. They sat in quiet, pondering over the weight of her words.

"I can't get over the fact she only spent ten seconds on Boggs," Jackson muttered angrily.

"She thinks we are dead for fucks sake!" Johanna yelled in irritation.

Beetee shook his head and said, "Oh she knows we are alive. She is profiting over our supposed deaths portrayed by Caesar as a way to get a jab at Snow."

"She's using us like chess pieces," Peeta paraphrased Beetee's words.

No one said anything in reply to what Peeta said, because they all knew it. They just never wanted to admit it aloud. Even Katniss who had been reminding others of their trivial value to Coin, down casted her eyes to the floor. She didn't want to admit that her life could be so worthless to someone. She thought or better yet she envisioned rebelling on her own terms. But she just became a puppet to someone else. All she became is a symbol to use for promotions and rallying. She wasn't truly fighting when she did the promos, she was just selling her face to Coin just like how the Victors sold their bodies to the Capitol for Snow.

"We were never free," Finnick said after the silent pause in the conversation, "We were never considered a human to any person in power."

"Don't you get it?" Johanna asked, her voice was surprisingly broken and vulnerable, "We are just tools. This isn't a rebellion. It's just to overthrow Snow just to have a new dictator."

"And freedom of the people? Yeah that will die in a few years," Jackson scoffed.

No one wanted to say much after that, because they were feeling oddly empty. Empty in a sense like they felt that the suicide mission they were sent on was a lie, this cause was a lie, Coin is a lie. Everything they are laying down their lives for is a lie. That this isn't truly a fight for freedom and a true democracy. But now that they were so far deep in the mission, they had nothing else to do except go on with the plan. They might as well because the Capitol and Coin think they're dead.

"I'll take first watch," Enobaria volunteered.

They had each gotten enough sleep while various squad members took shifts or watches. Katniss felt some kind of déjà vu from the Quell and her own Games where the arena was so dangerous, that you can't even sleep safely. You would basically have to sleep with your eyes open.

When they have deemed to be well rested, the squad took all the canned food Finnick managed to find in the emergency stash of the Capitolites who used to reside in this apartment. As they walked along the silent hallways, Katniss had her Holo in her hands, looking for any other pods, should the ground not be covered in black tar.

Out of nowhere, the ground crumbles under their feet, and the squad is running for their lives. Katniss grabs onto Finnick's hand and Johanna grabs onto Peeta, who starts to relapse in pain. Yanking him into a corner, Johanna crouches down on one knee and holds two hands onto Peeta's head and yells, "Stay with me!"

Peeta's warm, baby blue eyes locked with her dark ones and he murmured, "Always."

Katniss smiled at the sweet scene but was quickly reminded of their near-death situation and yelled, "Guys run!"

Johanna nodded and grabbed Peeta's hand and yanked him again. They kept running until Katniss pointed out and said, "Look! We can enter the sewer pipes from here!"

Squad 451 crammed themselves into the opening of the sewer system. Immediately as they crawled through the tiny tunnel, they could hear sloshing sounds from up ahead. Sewer water. Just great.

"Eww, you have got to be kidding me!" Johanna grimaced as they waddled through sewer water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 76th Hunger Games, brought to you by President Alma Coin!" Finnick announced sarcastically.

"Wow, I wonder if _we_ have to fight to death," Johanna snapped, "Are _we_ the contestants left?"

"Sure, let me just cut your carotid artery and we can call this a day," Enobaria joked.

"No fucking chance, sharkteeth!" Johanna yelled.

As the squad bickered, Katniss spot some railing and a potential rest area. They had been walking through the sewer for two hours and the bickering hadn't lessened.

"I see a possible rest area! Let's climb up these stairs and get some rest!" Katniss announced, getting unanimous praise from her squad except Gale, of course.

The moment they climbed up the ladder to the rest area Katniss spotted, the squad members dropped down in exhaustion and fell asleep right away. Katniss volunteered to take the first watch, knowing her squad members were tired and she had gotten enough sleep in the apartment anyways. Just when she thought everyone was asleep, she was wrong.

"Thinking about something? Or…someone?" Jackson asked teasingly.

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows. One minute this woman was rude to her, and the next minute she is teasing her. She wondered if something is wrong with Jackson. But the women merely smirked, adding on to her suspicions and building her distrust.

"Take it easy, Everdeen, I'm over my pettiness," Jackson laughed, "But in reality, you didn't answer my question."

"Just…thinking about how I hate it that our lives are on the line for Coin's sake," Katniss sighed, letting her head rest against the cool railing behind her and stifled a giggle as Finnick buried his face into her neck and wrapped her arms like she was a teddy bear; just like in the Arena.

"Well, we did promise for a free Panem," Jackson sighed, "But can I confess something? If I were to die in this mission, I thought you might as well know my honest thoughts now."

"Don't say that," Katniss said quickly; she couldn't afford to lose someone else, not even a total stranger or acquaintance.

Jackson shook her head and said, "I could. It is a possibility. All of us, we're fighting for not only for Snow to be overthrown and the Games to stop, but we are fighting to keep you alive. Might as well add your husband because your life wouldn't be meaningful in your eyes if he was dead, which is understandable. You do love him."

Katniss nodded, tersely.

"What I'm saying is I just don't know what I am fighting for. After our little squabble and our rant in the apartment, it kinda became clear to me. I am not fighting for Coin. I am not fighting for Panem to be free of Snow, only to fall into Coin's hands. I am fighting for you. I am fighting for you to free us and give us the freedom we deserve. I know that you are capable of freeing Panem from the decades of oppression we suffered," Jackson said, "Coin can think all she wants that the Rebellion is because of her. But the Rebellion is nothing without you. Without the flame, the candle can't burn. And Girl on Fire, you are the flame that drives us on."

Katniss was shocked to see something so meaningful, something so deep come from someone who tried to lunge for her throat the day before. Hell, she thought this woman hated her guts for all the attention she got from her Games, in 13 and overall across Panem. But to see this description of her, she was painted as some goddess who will lead her people to freedom.

"I'm just a girl from an outlying district. I am just a girl who was trying to make sure my family didn't collapse from starvation. I'm just a girl who volunteered to go into the Games instead of my sister because I love her. I am just a girl who was unknown for 16 years," Katniss said.

Jackson smirked and said, "Well you turned from a spark into an inferno in a couple of years, huh? Fire is truly flammable. Easy to catch on and hard to stop. Sometimes, it is impossible."

She was about to reply; in fact she opened her mouth to reply to Jackson's comment. But one voice made shivers crawl up her spine. That voice was almost like a snake's voice, hissing her name.

 _Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss~_

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

A chill went up Katniss's spine. It sounded like a snake's voice, if they had a human voice, it would sound like what she was hearing right now. Looking at Jackson's pale face, she said, "We can't stay here any longer."

Jackson nodded and began yelling for everyone to wake up. Gale was harder to wake up as he never participated in the Games and acquire the reflexes that are universal to every Hunger Games Victor. But of course, a couple of swear words and physical threats from Johanna was enough for him to wake up with a start.

The group hurriedly climbed down from their rest stop and into the sewer water, desperately trying to get out of the sewer system. The hissing was getting louder and louder, until its obnoxious voice was sending her headaches all over her head.

Then, all of a sudden, a mutation of some sort popped out of nowhere in front of her. It looked nothing like a snake, it looked like a lizard. However as fast as the lizard appeared, the light faded from its eyes. Finnick had stabbed the mutt with his trident. Watching the hideous creation fall into the water, Katniss stepped around the dead body and yelled, "Lizard mutts! We gotta run!"

Everyone had grouped up into pairs. Katniss and Finnick, Johanna and Peeta, Enobaria and Beetee and Jackson paired up with Gale. Although, she was awfully reluctant to. Nobody in the squad was really on friendly terms with Gale. But for the sake of the danger at hand, they had to team up and stick together.

They used their weapons to kill the mutts one by one that pounced on them. They reached the end of the tunnel and realized that they would have to climb up one by one on the single ladder that led to the tunnel which would allow them to exit. The newly married couple went first, knowing first and foremost that Coin's orders had been to keep her alive. And if Katniss were to function, it had to be with her husband alive.

Then Johanna and Peeta climbed up. Following them was Beetee and Enobaria. Finally it came down to Jackson and Gale. She looked at the incoming mutts and knew right then and there, that there was only one of them coming out of this alive. Jackson pondered, whose life was more valuable in this moment. Her family already is dead, maybe Snow bombed her district. Who knows? And according to the Capitol and Coin's fake emotional eulogy, she's as good as dead. But Gale, he has a family that's alive. Katniss's family would be sad if he died.

 _He sure was a total dirtbag to Katniss, though,_ Jackson thought as she shot another mutt and said aloud, "Hawthorne, climb up."

"What about you?" Gale asked.

"I am going to distract them while you climb, dipshit," Jackson scowled, "Isn't it clear? There are so many of them that one of us has to stay behind to make sure the other lives. And I am only sparing your life because you are Katniss's friend, or you supposedly were before you became a total dick-"

She stopped abruptly and shot another lizard mutt in the heart before continuing, "A total dickhead. I am running out of bullets, so get your sorry ass up there. Don't let your family down a second time, you wuss!"

He scowled at her words but nevertheless nodded and climbed up the stairs quickly. Once he was up the stairs safely, Jackson was screaming in agonizing pain. The lizard mutts were tearing into her flesh and she yelled, "EVERDEEN! DROP THE HOLO AFTER SAYING NIGHTLOCK THREE TIMES!"

"Nightlock?" Katniss asked in horror.

"The key to turn the Holo into a bomb, it wasn't your name that's the password," Johanna said, "Hurry."

Of course, Katniss didn't want to let her die. But she didn't want her to suffer slowly to death. Even if she survived, in a hypothetical situation, Jackson would be miserable for the rest of her life. Seeing the gruesome site of flesh being forcefully ripped from her body and hearing the bone chilling screams, she knew she had to cut her out of her misery.

"Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock," Katniss said slowly and quietly. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she dropped the Holo. The moment it hit the water, the Holo exploded into a bomb and the force from it was enough for Katniss to feel the heat and get softly thrown back into the metal pipes.

Snow knew they were alive. He was after them.

"He knows we're alive," Katniss whispered, "But I don't understand, there shouldn't have been any bugs in the sewer."

"Probably there were cameras in the building and they might have caught us go into the sewer," Enobaria suggested.

"My carelessness cost Jackson's life," Katniss whispered, "And to think we were just getting along so well."

Gale was about to say something, no doubt it was aimed to make her feel even worse about herself, so Johanna stomped on his boot so hard he winced in pain and hopped around on one foot. He didn't even bother to glare at her, knowing it would have no effect and that it won't lessen the pain.

"Katniss," Finnick said softly, "Her family was killed by one of the bombings executed by Snow. And besides she saved our lives. She didn't die in vain, she died after sacrificing herself for our own safety. We can avenge her. Just know who the real enemy is."

Oh, Katniss knew who the real enemy was. With her wrinkled face, cold eyes and grey bob, Coin was the truest enemy. Snow may have been cruel but Coin was pure evil. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Appears like she actually cares about a free Panem when in reality she wants to gain power and make them suffer through decades of misery. Both of them would have to be gone if Panem was ever to be free.

"We have to get going," Katniss shrugged his hand off her shoulder that he placed to comfort, "I think the exit is this way."

Johanna and Finnick looked at each other in understanding. Katniss had made amends with Jackson only to lose her the very next second. No one said anything as they climbed out the sewer and closed the lid. They were in the Capitol and while they weren't in the President's mansion like they would've liked to been, this was fairly close. Dropping the Holo on Jackson meant the squad lost their only reliable source of navigation as well.

They looked around the abandoned shops of the marketplace of Capitol. Shops were boarded up or they were left wide open. Some sign of struggle and disarray hinted that the supposed owner made a run for something, or someone. But who knows what their motives were? Katniss would never be able to ask them. As they went along, they saw one shop with lights on. She called over her group and they went over to the shop.

Katniss raised her fist and knocked down on the door, which wasn't boarded up in haste like other shops. They waited until Johanna had suggested they just keep looking. Just when they were about to walk away from the door, it opened. It revealed a lady who was wearing a tiger's mask.

"Tigress, right?" Katniss asked, unsure of herself.

The lady just turned her gaze towards Katniss. She couldn't decipher if she was offended, confused or whatnot. The mask obscured emotions, so she could only hope that she didn't offend the person in front of her. She had seen some lady who wore different mask and clothes resembling a tiger on television.

"I remember you," Katniss said, slightly louder and confident, "You would design some of the tributes' costume."

The woman hmphed and crossed her arms as she growled, "Back when I wasn't considered a threat to Snow, I did."

"We aren't really on good terms with him either," Katniss said, then laughed ironically, "We're supposed to be dead according to him. He thinks we're dead."

"Yeah, y'know, second time's the charm," Johanna called out sarcastically, "As if black tar wasn't enough to convince that old geezer."

"Well? What're you doing here? Come in, and please _don't raise the walking dead,_ " Tigress said satirically and stalked off into the shop.

Katniss and her squad followed her down the stairs into some sort of warehouse or storage. There were pictures of Tigress back when she was famous and designing costumes for tributes. There were photos of her with the president and some other Capitol politicians. Scattered were supplies, costumes that were complete or not, and useless junk.

"I'll get you all some fresh clothes, food and first aid," Tigress commented, "It looks like some of your scratches will need stitching."

Tigress had them take baths, get dressed, stitched up and fed mashed potatoes and ramen noodles. When others had drifted off onto their cots, Katniss sat pin straight up and hugged her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she snapped back into her habit of twisting her rings. She was trying to find a way to tether herself to this Earth, convince herself she shouldn't kill herself, that there was meaning to her life.

Finnick caught onto her habit and as he heaved a sigh, he sat up too and murmured, "Katniss, I know that habit. Something is on your mind. Tell me."

"What if they hear?" Katniss murmured, eyes caught in a trance to some spot on the wall that didn't exist.

He snorted and said, "They can wake up the deceased with their snores. Or like Tigress said, the walking dead."

"I was thinking about Jackson and the last conversation we had together," Katniss said brokenly, "We were in the sewer system. It was an hour after I had called for a break and spotted that nook that seemed like a good place to curl up and snooze. I had taken the first watch and realized she wasn't asleep. She and I struck up a decent conversation but some things she said kind of struck something in me."

"Like?" Finnick asked gently.

"How she started to do the 'what if' scenario for her fate," Katniss said, tears dripping down her cheeks, "I was appalled at how nonchalant, how accepting she was about death. Something must've told me that she didn't plan on getting out of this mission alive. Like if one of us had to stay behind and die, she wouldn't mind. It was like…"

"…Like she almost gave up on life," Finnick finished for her.

Her silver eyes teared up at his statement and more tears spilled. Croaking out she muttered, "We could've been friends. Really good friends. Hadn't it been for this fucked up Games, Snow, Coin and the Rebellion."

"I don't think Jackson would like it if you blame yourself for anything," Finnick said, "She obviously had us climb up first because she knew she wants you to free Panem and she knew we work as a team."

"I'm not blaming myself," Katniss said abruptly and wiped her tears away rather aggressively with her shirt sleeve, "No, it's all Snow's fault."

"Come on," Finnick said, slinging an arm on her shoulder and pulling her against him. Enclosing his arms around her body, Katniss leaned against him as he rocked her to sleep. The last thing she could register was the gentle pressure on her forehead of something soft. He kissed her head as she fell asleep.

And for the first time in months, maybe years, she had no nightmares.

The next morning, she was shaken awake by her husband, who had thankfully never left her side during the night. It was something that happened to her after her Games, she became clingier to those close to her. And with her family and friends from 12 turning their backs on her, it got worse.

"We have to leave now," Finnick said gently, "We need to get to his mansion."

"Oh, you're not doing that in those clothes," Tigress said as the squad ate the instant oatmeal she gave to them for breakfast.

Johanna frowned and looked at her jumper that she wore yesterday in the sewer. While they were asleep, Tigress had cleaned them. So, what's wrong with them. "Why not?" Johanna asked, "They don't smell like sewer water anymore. And they're not torn either."

"If you expect to be alive and have this so-called mission be a success, you are not to wear those clothes that the Capitol knew you wore on their security cameras," Tigress said pointedly, "I want both Coin and Snow dead. And I prefer you to be alive to kill them. So, you need to blend in with the Capitol by wearing what they wear."

"I am not wearing their stupid makeup," Gale snapped.

"No one said you had to, you piece of shit," Tigress snapped, clearly saddened she didn't get to give them a makeover, "At least wear some costumes I have just to make sure you're hidden and that no one spots you in the crowd. I know some that have huge hoods so no one will find you."

"Won't we look suspicious by having hoods in our costumes?" Beetee asked.

"No, they won't. It's winter. They will just think that you're trying to bundle up for the cold season. And besides, they are busy trying to get their children in the President's mansion for warm food and shelter to even bat an eye in your direction," Tigress explained.

Katniss's ears perked up and she asked, "Wait, what did he announce?"

"He announced to the capitol citizens to bring their children to his mansion where he will provide them warm food and shelter. And after children are situated, the adults will follow," Tigress said, "But I know that if it's Snow making some generous offer, he has a trick up his sleeve. He's a straight-out liar."

"Snow would never be so kind as to offer food and shelter," Katniss agreed, "It's not like he is completely lying. He has some ulterior motives. Like he wants to use the children."

"But how can you use a child?" Enobaria asked, "It's not you can sell their bodies!"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling, like he's using them in a different way, that doesn't make it any better," Katniss replied nervously.

Tigress decided to break the silence and loudly announced for everyone to get in a single file line so she can put them in costumes. After measuring their bodies with a measuring tape, she would pull out costumes she was sure would fit them more or less. A little loose was a bit better than a little tight is what Tigress said. Anything too tight and uncomfortable would restrict their movements.

When the whole squad was dressed, Tigress called out, "Hey Mockingjay?"

Katniss winced at her nickname but nonetheless replied, "Yeah?"

"Make them both pay for what they did to me," Tigress said.

Katniss couldn't see her facial expression behind that tiger mask, but she was so sure she was smirking. Nodding, Katniss replied, "Count on it."

The squad walked out of the shop and found that capitol citizens were running down the road to the mansion where Peacekeepers were ushering children to the door. Katniss saw how at the door, no children were allowed in and instead they were used as some sort of bubble. Like a shield almost.

The squad broke up into pairs, with Katniss sticking to Finnick. As she walked closer, she could see a medical team. The medical team from 13. And if she remembered correctly, Prim was on the team of nurses administering first aid here. But it didn't make sense. No one was seriously hurt here.

Out of the corner, she could see the parachutes, slowly coming towards the capitol. They looked like food rations but Katniss knew better. These were inventions Gale had come up with; to trick the capitolites into thinking food and rations were being handed out by the President. They would go in the directions of the parachutes, and the bomb in the dainty containers would go off, killing them.

Then, 20 feet away from her was Prim. Her duckling. Hair braided into two French braids on the side. Even though she is almost as tall as Katniss, she's scrawny as ever with her innocent blue eyes protuberant.

"PRIM!" Katniss yelled and she ran over to her sister, who looked scared at the sight of her.

Katniss didn't wait for her sister to react. Whether Prim hated her, feared her or just wanted to avoid her was not important now. The parachutes were descending and she could die. Katniss wrapped her arms around Prim and dragged her over to Finnick who was looking at the both of them in confusion.

"Gale's invention was the parachutes! They are gonna bomb any minute now! We have to run!" Katniss yelled.

"Wait, Buttercup!" Prim yelled.

"Oh my god for real? Fine I'll get that ugly piece of shit," Katniss snapped and scooped Buttercup roughly from the ground and dumped him into Prim's arms and hugged her close.

As if her words were true, the bombs went off. Blood spattered everywhere and although Finnick wasn't hit, Katniss wasn't far enough to not feel the force.

Katniss thud on the ground, hugging Prim and Buttercup close to her, and took the brunt of the explosion for Prim. As her head hit the ground and she was beginning to lose unconsciousness, Katniss could barely make out Finnick's hysteric yells screaming her name and Prim's pleads for her to wake up.

And then, just like when Peeta had strangled her when he was hijacked, Katniss saw the black spots consume her vision completely and her body went limp on the cold, hard cement. She was in a sea of blackness.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: I kinda took this idea from the fanfiction, "Spark to Flame" when I chose Jackson to die instead of Finnick. No hate please, I borrowed and I am giving credit to the amazing author. But I had them bond on my own choice anyhow. And besides, did you actually think I would let Finnick or Prim die? PSHH… hell naw.**


	17. Chapter 17

Katniss could remember feeling hands over her face and her own hands. Most of the time, they were large, warm and strong. The scent of sea salt and sugar wafted over her own face. Finnick. He would kiss her forehead but never her lips. Katniss was hurt at first but then realized he couldn't do that because there was some sort of breathing mask over her own lips. If he were to remove the mask, then she would die while he kissed her, or so the doctors had told him before he visited her.

Sometimes the hands would be small, smooth and soft. The smell of flowers hit her nose, like a sweet perfume or a wreath of fresh flowers she would weave for her father back in District 12. Katniss had so many guesses as to who this could be. It could be Hazelle, though she worked to support the family until Gale was old enough. And Hazelle's arms were rough from years of laborious work. Her own mother's hands were thin and you could see the veins just prominent in the back of her hand. So, this wasn't her own mother visiting. She knew Vick or Rory would be too obsessed with 'manly stuff' because of Gale's influences, so they wouldn't smell like the sweet flowers of the meadow.

The only person she could guess was Prim. But why would Prim would want to visit her? Maybe it was to lecture her how she broke her promise to her and how she was 'totally' asking it to be drawn for the Quarter Quell even though it has been decided how the Quells would work before she was born and she was the only District 12 female victor. But Prim didn't say anything, really.

She had sat next to her on her chair, stroking Katniss's hand with one hand and stroking Buttercup with the other hand. She knew that ugly cat was in the room when she heard that ugly creation meow like a drowning child. But other than that, Prim was eerily quiet. And Katniss was suspicious. Why would she be nice? And even if Prim said sorry, she knows she won't be able to go back to how tightly knit they once were. Prim had burnt the bridge when she abandoned her to go with her mom back to the Seam when the Quell was announced.

"I'm sorry," Prim had said, quietly, wondering if her older sister could hear her somehow by some miracle, "I'm sorry for never believing you. I know mom, Gale, and his family probably despise you. But I don't. Not anymore. I never knew how hard it was for you to go through all of the stress Snow put on you. I never knew what kind of stress Coin put on you by manipulating you to be her toy or puppet to control. I just thought selfishly from a narrow mind. I never knew how twisted the Capitol really was because I never went there. But Peeta told me about how bad the Capitol was. And I wanted to say sorry."

She sniffled and sneezed probably into a tissue, Katniss presumed. Their mother taught them proper manners for a lady, in order to get a proper husband. Katniss spent more time with her father and Prim spent more time with their mother, henceforth Prim would be daintier compared to her.

"I know you can't forgive me so easily," Prim continued, "But I believe you now. I don't think you ever broke your promise."

With that, her hand slipped from Katniss's and the door closed quietly. When Katniss heard no sound, she knew her sister had for sure left her room. For a moment, she felt lonely, but she always was lonely. She's used to it, right? Feeling like a disease, outcast, a nuisance to her family and friends in 12.

It had gone on like that for a while. Most of the time Finnick would visit her, and sometimes it would be Prim. A couple of times Johanna, Enobaria, Peeta and Beetee tried to visit her. But Finnick would kick them out every single time.

And then she suddenly woke up. The light was blinding to her and she almost wanted to go back to sleep; close her eyes and pretend that she didn't coexist in some fucked up world where there is a rebellion under way. But she knew that Finnick had been by her bedside as long as the hospital would allow him. It wouldn't be fair to just go back to sleep when he was losing sleep over her.

"Katniss!" Finnick breathed and kissed her all over her face except her lips because of her breathing mask. Katniss sensed this and tore it off, finally taking a breath of fresh air herself before pulling him down for a proper kiss.

"Told you I wouldn't go anywhere," Katniss murmured happily.

"I was so worried you would never wake up! Those bombs…they came out of nowhere," Finnick said worriedly as he hugged her tight against him.

"I know those bombs were Gale's idea," Katniss said, "But I have no idea who authorized to use it. It could be either of those two."

"Gale invented it?" Finnick asked.

"Yes. It was to look like food and rations were coming, like the hovercrafts dropping them would be aids. But they weren't. In the little parachutes, were bombs. The capitol citizens would run in their direction and die instantly when the bombs go off. And Prim's medical unit was somehow dispatched there," Katniss said in confusion, "They should be allowed there unless…"

"Unless someone authorized them to do so," Finnick whispered, his face in pure terror, "Coin."

"She didn't," Katniss growled.

"I think she did. She probably wanted to kill her so it would be easier to kill you off and replace you as the Mockingjay. That, or she was unhappy when she found out we weren't actually dead from the black tar," Finnick suggested.

"But I am going to find out who dropped the bombs. And they're going to pay dearly," Katniss vowed.

She was allowed out of the hospital and was informed that she was in the President's mansion. Snow himself was being held hostage in his rose garden until his execution date. Snow himself had requested to talk to Katniss, one last time before he was slaughtered before the eyes of Panem.

Katniss stepped into the Rose Garden greenhouse of President Snow. The pungent odor of its poisonous perfume wafted in the air. It was a thousand times stronger than the bouquets he would hand deliver to her and Peeta, or the single roses he would place in her room as a warning. Her stomach did somersaults and she felt like she could puke up whatever food the hospital gave to her as her last meal there.

"Aren't they pretty?" Snow said, "They're so pure and perfect."

Two words she knew that didn't describe the President at all. She knew he was more tainted and villainous, hiding a façade behind a color symbolized with perfection, peace, purity and innocence. But his mask was nothing compared to the horrible things he did to the various children who died in the Games and the Victors who won and were forced to live on.

"Cut to the chase, President," Katniss snapped, "I know you were trying to kill those children."

"Now why would I do that?" Snow asked rhetorically.

Katniss was confused and said, "Why wouldn't you? It's not like they meant so much to you anyways. You have killed before, so killing those children shouldn't make you feel guilty anyway."

"It is true I kill, I am not admitting otherwise," Snow said, "But wasting innocent lives and spilling precious blood, that's not something I would do."

"What do you mean? Who else would do it?" Katniss asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Isn't it obvious?" Snow asked, clipping the thorns off the stem of a rose, "It's Coin."

"But that can't be true," Katniss argued, "The hovercraft, that was yours."

Snow tucked the rose into his suit jacket pocket and faced her, and said, "It's so easy to replicate one of my hovercrafts, or steal one of them. She did such a thing so she could paint me in a bad light to my own capitol citizens and win them over to her side. And of course, when she will be president she will turn her back on them and start those Hunger Games all over again. Isn't this ironic? You rebel for freedom just to be enslaved again."

"You're lying," Katniss said stubbornly.

Snow shook his head and said, "Now, now, Mrs. Odair. I thought we agreed to not lie to each other."

She shivered at the way he said her name. But nevertheless, she asked, "If what you are saying is true, what could be her motives for killing innocent children? It's not like you are any better. You lured them there, but never let them in. You were using the children as some sort of shield from the bombs, weren't you? I saw it when they formed some sort of bubble outside the entrance to your mansion."

"She's cut from the same cloth as I. She and I, we have similar ambitions and interests. She used you as a little chess piece just as I have. Where I had painted you as a victor and a symbol of peace as the 'Girl on Fire', she painted you as her little knight, a symbol of hope to the rebels as the 'Mockingjay' after your little stunt in the arena where you sang your song to your ally as she died and the birds sang after you," Snow explained, "You were never free. And so, after I will be killed, you will just fall into slavery once again."

Katniss's face burned and she stormed out of the greenhouse, listening to his maniacal laughter follow her; she shivered as his haunting laughter mocked her very own existence on the planet.

Coin had called the remaining victors for a meeting of some sort. She had told them that she wishes to discuss how Panem should continue to run after Snow.

"I have gathered you all today to vote on an idea I had come up with," Coin announced once they all sat down, "To hold one more Hunger Games. But this time, the participants won't be reaped from the districts. No, the districts won't ever have to worry about their loved ones being reaped. This time it will be Capitol children, 24 of them. This Hunger Games will be a reminder to the Capitol for the pain and misery they had caused Panem for 74 years, to the countless lives lost and the torment as well as abuse the living victors went through."

 _I knew that sick bastard would plan something as twisted as this,_ Katniss thought as she looked at Johanna, who nodded and told Peeta the plan quickly in the ear. Peeta resisted initially but nodded to whatever she said. Peeta was also going to make it look like Coin won in his own way.

"Let's start with you, Enobaria," Coin pointed at Enobaria.

"I vote yes," Enobaria smirked, showing off her gold fangs, "Let them get a taste of their own medicine."

"Johanna?" Coin asked.

"Sure, why not? We had to watch for decades watching our loved ones die. Let them feel the pain now," Johanna shrugged.

"Two votes in favor, good," Coin smiled and said, "Peeta Mellark?"

"I vote no," Peeta said immediately, "It's unethical! They're just children just like the ones reaped for the previous games. And you can't conquer violence with more violence. That's not how the logic goes."

Coin's lips curved into a deep frown but she said, "Alright. Beetee?"

"I also vote no," Beetee said, "I agree with Peeta."

"How cute," Coin snarked, "Finnick Odair?"

"No. I vote no. Even though I was forced to kill children, sell my body to the capitol does not mean I want others to die after the revolution nor have to watch them die. Even though it will not be people from my district being reaped, I would never view children killing each other as entertainment," Finnick argued.

"Alright," Coin nodded and her frown was a nasty scowl, "Katniss Everdeen-Odair?"

Katniss pretended to contemplate her answer, but looked the woman square in the eyes, and said, "I vote yes, for Prim. Who almost died."

Coin smiled and said, "Well, that's a tie. Haymitch, the decision rests upon you."

Haymitch's silver eyes studied Katniss's steely stare and he said, "I go with whatever the Mockingjay says."

Coin smiled in victory and said, "That's 4 to 3 in favor of the Hunger Games. That will carry the vote. You are all dismissed."

"Wait!" Katniss yelled.

Alma Coin stopped stacking the papers into a neat pile and said, "Yes, Mockingjay?"

"I want Finnick and Johanna stationed on either side of Snow. You know, to make sure no one else tries to kill Snow but me," Katniss requested.

Coin smirked and said, "Very well. Be it so."

On the day of the execution, she was placed in one of the Mockingjay suits Cinna had designed for her. This one she had not worn before. This one, he described, was the one she was to wear when she slays President Snow and frees Panem from his clutches. For a while she was sad, remembering the lovable man who became her first friend in the Capitol. She remembered all of his creations and even teared up a bit. But remembering Haymitch's words, she knew she had to avenge his death.

Effie had gushed tearfully how beautiful she looked and how she can't wait for Panem to be free. It was ironic, thinking how this same lady would gush in admiration of Snow 24/7, painting him to look like a benefactor. And now this lady is happy he's dead. Effie is one odd woman.

Katniss stepped out into the open, where for years, Snow would stand on the balcony and look down upon the tributes with malicious contempt as he read out the same ominous speech at every year's Hunger Games. Snow was in the middle of the open, tied up to a metal post by ropes. On either side of him stood Johanna and Finnick. Their weapons, the axe and trident, glinted in the sunlight, just begging to be soaked with Snow's blood.

"Welcome!" Coin announced as she stood upon the podium where Snow once stood. The rebels and capitolites roared in anticipation.

Katniss snorted in annoyance as she saw Coin act like the hero when in reality it was _her_ who did the dirty work by breaking into the Capitol.

"That motherfucker took credit, again," Katniss muttered.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the end of tyranny!" Coin yelled, "Our Mockingjay, the symbol of hope and freedom will slay Snow and free us from the shackles he had bound to us for over 75 years!"

The crowd went into a crazy roar but it all fell silent when Katniss raised her bow. She aimed at Snow and nodded to Johanna and Finnick who raised their weapons and poised their weapons. They tensed but trained their eyes on her lips to give them the go.

" _Go,"_ Katniss mouthed as she abruptly turned her bow and shot quickly, shooting Coin just above her heart.

The moment her arrow hit Coin, an axe and trident both buried themselves into Snow's chest, just above the heart as well. The two bodies crumpled to the ground and as Coin and Snow slowly bled to death the rebels went nuts and lunged for Katniss, who they deemed a new dictator for killing Coin.

Johanna and Finnick lunged and grabbed Katniss; they slung their arms underneath her arm pits and dragged her quickly away from the violence. Someone's shoulder purposely knocked with her head and she got knocked out again.

When Katniss awoke, she saw Finnick and Haymitch in her old room that she had before her 74th Games. She was bathed and dressed in a fresh new set of clothes. Haymitch decided to break the tension by bursting out into laughter.

"Never knew you had it in you to surprise me, Sweetheart, but what am I saying? You always do!" Haymitch guffawed.

Katniss rolled her eyes at her former mentor and asked her husband, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days, Katniss, I was so worried," Finnick said, grasping her hand in his.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Katniss shrugged, "I killed their beloved Alma Coin. Of course I will be found guilty of murder and be executed."

"Not exactly," Haymitch said, calming down from his laughter, "Plutarch exposed Coin, revealing her plans to hold Hunger Games with Capitol's children. He even exposed some plans of hers that you never knew about; how she wanted to create another dictatorship and after a while she would hold Hunger Games just like Snow, this time with 26 tributes, including District 13 but now the reaping could be from ages 12 up."

"She planned to do that?" Katniss asked in shock.

Haymitch nodded and said, "Are you really surprised? She's just as disgusting like him. Wouldn't surprise me if she did the same things he did. Anyways, Panem is now a democratic nation, in which the people rule. We are creating a system of government in which the Capitol consists of the politicians and the former citizens of Capitol have to go live in one of the districts and make a living for themselves now. Equality is the new norm. You don't work, you don't get paid."

Katniss nodded, "I like that. Who will be our new president?"

"Well, after he exposed Coin, people immediately admired you again so they demanded for you to be their president. But, he convinced them that your only wish was to free them, not be in politics. So there were elections held and Plutarch won. However the people demand that you have to approve their choice by signing this contract here," Haymitch produced a contract and showed it to Katniss.

"It says the president can only be in office for 8 years, then there are elections for a new president," Katniss read, "And there will be branches of a government forming so no one can have too much power. And how there will be political parties and all such. It seems good. As long as Plutarch believes in equality then he has my vote as well."

Katniss signed the document and handed it back to Haymitch. He called over an attendant and told her to hand the document to Plutarch. When she left, Finnick asked, "Katniss, what now?"

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"Now that the war is over, where do you want to live, where do you want to settle down?" Finnick asked, "I am almost 25 years old. I would like to have children, if that's okay."

"It always was my dream to settle down by the ocean, Finnick," Katniss said.

Finnick nodded and said, "But what about the woods?"

"We could always go there in the winter," Katniss said, "I would want my child to know what snow feels like."

"Child- _ren_ ," Finnick corrected her, making Katniss frown.

"Yeah you push a child out of your body and please tell me if you want multiple child births!" Katniss yelled, hearing his loud laughter in response.

"OKAY! Somebody please buy these two a pair of train tickets for District 4, please!" Haymitch yelled towards the doorway.

 **TBC**


	18. Epilogue

Sometimes, she wondered if the Games had never happened, how different would her life would be? She knew she wouldn't be married to this wonderful man she was allowed to call her husband. He would be married to someone else, maybe Annie. He and Annie would have kids, and have a house near the ocean. And Katniss would be in 12. With some miner, she was probably engaged to. Although that thought would make her sad, she reminded herself, that she wouldn't have known he existed. And even if she was such a romantic, how would she be able to travel to other districts? She wouldn't even be rich enough to travel to a different district much less fall in love with someone whose district is far from hers.

And if Katniss had the same attitude like she did when she was 7, then she was possible she wouldn't even want to look for the 'prince charming' like other girls would dream about. She would probably have watched Prim get married and then deal with her mother complain to her about her single status for the rest of her life or move out of her home.

Two tan, muscular arms wrapped around her growing belly, and a chin perched on her shoulder. Katniss knew who it was, so she didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The two of them watched the ocean waves peacefully hit the shore.

"What are you thinking about?" Finnick whispered in her ear.

"How things would have been different had the Games never happened," Katniss said, "How we would be with different people, possibly starting a family with other people."

"I do admit I used to love Annie. Maybe had I never met you, my puppy love for Annie would never had been disrupted. I could guarantee that if you came in my life, you would have always turned my life upside down with your temper," Finnick laughed, "You are something, Girl on Fire."

"But I live in an outlying district, where none of us can even dream of affording a ticket for a train ride," Katniss said, "I don't know if I could afford to step foot out of my run-down district for education or whatnot. Had it not been for Snow's Games we wouldn't have met."

"I don't like to ruminate on other possibilities," Finnick said, hugging his wife close to him, "I just want to reflect on how lucky I am to call you my wife. How lucky and fortunate I am to have met you, and fall in love with you. How we were able to find our ways to each other despite all odds. Isn't that what should matter the most."

Katniss closed her eyes and listened to the ocean waves crash upon the beach. They did so harmoniously with his heartbeat. The most soothing lullaby in the world, even more so than listening to her sing, really. "You could say that," Katniss whispered, "Even though you do become a peacock sometimes like Haymitch says you do."

Finnick put a hand to his heart and pretended to look offended and said, "Surely you would understand? I need to take good care of my feathers! Everyone does like to look at them."

"You are surely a preening peacock," Katniss rolled her eyes and wiggled out of Finnick's arms and got up, walking towards their shared beach home.

"Where are you going?" Finnick called.

"We need to get ready!" Katniss called over her shoulder, "Johanna and Peeta are gonna get married today, remember? We need to catch a train to 7."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Finnick laughed has he followed his pregnant wife to their house to get dressed up for the marriage of their two best friends.

The marriage was beautiful, large and magical. Everything how Johanna wanted it to be. She always told Katniss how she and her ex-fiancé wanted their marriage to be in the forest, with lighting and decoration and layout to be like an enchanted feeling. Johanna may not have been married to her first love, but she did have her happy ending.

Katniss remembered finding out about the two, right after she shot Coin and was confined.

 _Katniss was in isolation in her old room in the Capitol for a couple of days. She ate three meals from the machine in her room, the one where you whisper the food you want and it would be piping hot and ready in a couple of seconds. She bathed when she felt bored and then for the rest of the time would have her windows open and sing with mockingjays. They almost always perched on her shoulders, windowsills and arms and sang with her._

 _Suddenly one day there was a knock to her door. Startled, the mockingjays broke their melody and bolted out the window. Sighing in disappointment at the sudden loss of company, Katniss replied, "Come in."_

 _Johanna opened the door and saw the open window, then asked, "I think I interrupted something."_

" _I was singing with mockingjays, it is no big deal. It's how I cope with loneliness, boredom and nightmares right now," Katniss shrugged, "But it is nice to see a human face. Come sit, Johanna. Would you like me to order you something?"_

" _Hm… maybe brisket," Johanna thought after contemplating for a while._

 _Katniss nodded and whispered her friend's order and half a minute later it was served, piping hot. Handing the dish and some bread rolls to her friend, Katniss sat down on the bed and pat the spot next to her, with an expectant look. After Johanna had gorged on the food that was served, she placed the dish to the side and said, "I was starving. I don't have access to that machine and I couldn't place my hands on any food."_

" _If you want more brisket, I could order some more," Katniss offered._

" _No, I'm good. I'm stuffed. That's a large portion you gave me and with the bread rolls? Enough to sate me for one day," Johanna laughed then blushed at the mention of bread rolls. Peeta._

" _I know that look," Katniss said, peering at her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes, "You're in love."_

 _Johanna didn't say anything but looked at Katniss in fear thinking she would be mad at her for being in love with her ex-fiancé. But instead, the opposite happened. Katniss burst into a fit of laughter._

" _I'm married, why would I be jealous? I love Finnick but I do care about Peeta. Sure, he used to love me for all those years, but y'know, he's a good guy. He deserves someone who loves him back. He doesn't deserve to be stuck on square one, loving someone who doesn't feel the same way," Katniss explained._

 _Johanna nodded but then frowned as she murmured, "But how do I know he loves me?"_

 _Katniss rolled her silver eyes and said, "It's obvious he has it bad for you. Anyone can see that."_

 _This caught the axe woman off guard and she challenged, "Oh yeah? Prove it."_

" _That boy has it bad for you. He nearly broke into tears when you investigated him about his shackles back in District 13. And when you told him to stay with you, he said he would. Only for you. Whenever he sees me he blabs on and on about you. Not one sentence that comes out of that boy's mouth doesn't contain your name in it. Now try to tell me he doesn't love you," Katniss rolled her eyes._

 _The District 7 victor had broken out into a full out blush but reluctantly accepted Katniss's argument. Then she decided to go confess to Peeta. Over the years after that, as Katniss built her dream house by the ocean and situated for a family, Johanna kept in touch with her. She told Katniss she started dating Peeta the very day she confessed, two years later they were engaged and one year later they were going to get married._

Which led to present day where Katniss was, watching her two best friends say their vows, slip on rings and seal their love with a kiss. They were officially husband and wife. When it came to the flower bouquet toss, Katniss knew she wouldn't go with them. She's a married lady, but she put her bet on who would catch the bouquet.

"I am just hoping for it to land on Enobaria's lap," Katniss whispered to her husband.

"I heard her and Haymitch are dating," Finnick said back, "Who would've guessed they would end up together?"

"I never knew Johanna would find her happily ever after with Peeta," Katniss said, "From the way he acted during the Quell, I thought he would be bitter for the rest of his life. I thought he would spend forever hating my guts."

He thought about her words and nodded, "I like to think, that through the sheer horror of what the Games did to us, what it did to me, there is a silver lining. Snow took away Annie. But I met you. For Peeta, he lost any chance to be with you but at least he found Johanna."

"I made friends I would've never made had it not been for the Quell," Katniss agreed, "Although I wish he didn't announce the Quell, I am glad I met Beetee, Johanna and Enobaria."

"It's true. Seeder and Chaff were good friends of Haymitch. Not one day passes that he doesn't think of them. But they're here with us in our hearts, as cheesy as that sounds. We still remember them. And all of our names will be next to yours in textbooks and schools as future generation learns about the second rebellion that successfully brought freedom, democracy and true peace," Finnick explained.

"And I am glad they are accurate enough, teaching about Snow and Coin's evil intentions," Katniss said, "Glad Plutarch is enforcing the accuracy, not glorification. Because if that was the case, I would be painted like some heavenly being when in reality I am a flawed human just like any other person."

"You're not Girl on Fire, Mockingjay, star-crossed lover, a pawn or any of those personas. You're Katniss Everdeen, the girl who volunteered for her sister and kept her family safe as she endured the horrors of the Games and the Rebellion," Finnick replied.

Katniss looked at him, and smiled, "Yes, that's who I am. But now, I would be known as Katniss Everdeen-Odair."

With that, they kissed. And at the same exact moment, a bouquet landed in Enobaria's hands and a garter landed in Haymitch's lap.

-o-

Childbirth was crazy. In the middle of the night, Katniss woke up, screaming and panting. Finnick had thought she was having just another nightmare and tried to lull her to sleep like the sweet husband he is. But when his wife began to sputter about her water breaking, he rushed her to the hospital.

12 hours of swearing, screaming and squeezing his hand so hard he thought it would pop off his wrist, the soft, shrilly wails of a newborn baby filled the room. A nurse scooped up the baby, clipped off the umbilical cord and had rushed for it to be cleaned.

It was an agonizing wait for the newborn parents, but when the nurse came back with a little ball of happiness snoozing comfortably in a bundle of blankets, Katniss knew her efforts were worth it. The nurse beamed happily as she handed the baby to Katniss.

"It's a baby boy," the nurse exclaimed softly and rushed out the room in excitement.

Tears filled her liquid silver eyes as she turned to her husband and asked softly, "What should we name him?"

"We should name him something meaningful," Finnick said in deep thought.

They thought for a while before Katniss said softly, "Cinna."

Finnick's eyes widened before softening at the name. Cinna, the man who had transformed her into an icon because he saw her as a hope for millions. The man who could do wonders with a yard of silk. He was always more than a stylist to Katniss. He was her first friend in the Capitol.

"I think it's perfect," Finnick agreed, "Cinna Blaze Odair."

"Blaze?" Katniss asked in surprise.

Finnick nodded and said, "We must give credit to the fiery quality he brought out of your personality as your stylist."

Katniss pondered his explanation and nodded, "I like the sound of that. Cinna Blaze Odair it is."

-o-

Katniss never was in close contact with her real family and former friends from 12 before the war. Her mother and sister were in 4 along with her and Finnick. But Prim was a student in 4's best nursing school, finally going after her dreams to be a nurse in the local hospital. And her mother lived with her sister so she wouldn't have to stay in the university's dorms.

Katniss and her mother were never close for years, but even so after the war, her mother never said more than a formal hello after hours of prodding from Prim to be nice and courteous like she had taught the two girls to be when their dad was alive. Her mother might send her holiday cards but that was probably about it. Katniss knew that just like her, her mother was stubborn. But her mother was stubborn for the wrong ways. She never wanted to admit her words were harsh and untrue. While she never called Katniss horrible insults after the war, she never tried to repair the damage she had caused.

Prim made persistent efforts in rekindling their frayed and torn relationship. Prim was doing rather nicely and she and Finnick were on very good terms. Whenever possible, Prim would stop by from university and play with Cinna for an hour or two and leave for home after eating dinner. Katniss knew she would have to work longer to gain complete trust, but she was happy Prim regretted her words and actions and was humbly trying to repair the torn bridges.

Gale was arrogant as ever. Word got out that he married Madge since he couldn't force Katniss. Hazelle had turned a bit sour and a bit condescending towards Katniss, always trying to rub it in Katniss's face how her son is married. Katniss could care less about it. And when she saw that Katniss wasn't interested in divorcing her husband to be with Gale, Hazelle had flat out ignored her. Gale had moved to District 2 along with his family, except Rory. Rory along with his two siblings were on good terms with Katniss and Finnick. And he also had a thing for Prim so he would constantly ask Katniss for advice on how to woo Prim. It was so cute to see him get flustered over Prim.

Madge had been miserable ever since she became some trophy wife for Gale. She would confide in Katniss how she thought of divorcing his sorry little ass. Whenever Katniss encouraged her, Madge would confess she loves Gale very much. But she is torn between her love for him and her anger that he uses her as some sort of trophy. But now knowing how he just uses her and is too blind to see her love for him, she is thinking sooner or later she will divorce him.

Katniss was standing at the edge of the ocean, where the water meets the sand, where the land melts into the water. The gentle waves lapped at her ankles and curved around her feet, a sensation as relaxing as wrapping yourself with a large, fluffy blanket.

Listening to the seagulls yak in the distance, the ocean hitting the sand and feeling the warm breeze of air mix with the warm glow of the sun, Katniss didn't register someone pad gently in the sand and wrap two arms around her shoulder and a chin perch on her shoulder almost like a mockingjay.

"Would you like a sugarcube?" Finnick whispered, recreating his famous public conversation he had with her all those years ago at the Quell tribute parade, "They're for the horses. Both the horses and we have years to enjoy those sugary substances. But we might as well grab it while it's there and enjoy it."

"No thanks, and I don't think I need your outfit anytime soon," Katniss laughed, playing along.

"Well your getup doesn't terrify me. What happened to those big scary dresses?" Finnick pretended to inspect the collar of her simple sundress.

Katniss stifled a giggle and said, "Well she melted away when Snow fell."

"It's a relief, really. Don't want to be holed up in the Capitol," Finnick shrugged.

"Well? What do you spend your money on, anyways?" Katniss pretended to be interested.

Finnick shook his head but answered, "On stuff for our son. Parenting is a challenge but a blessing."

"But how do women pay for the pleasure of your company?" Katniss asked rhetorically; her question was the same but she knew his answer will be different.

Finnick came close to her until their foreheads were touching and he whispered, "I don't have women in my life. I have a woman in my life. And that woman is all the happiness I need. Tell me, Girl on Fire, do you have any secrets worth my time?"

Katniss looked directly into her husband's sea-green eyes and whispered, "I love you."

With that, the two leaned into a kiss. It wasn't rough, passionate and filled with so much force as if this was the last day on the planet they have to live. They knew they had the rest of their lives to spend with each other. And with the promise of Plutarch leading an equal nation and that his successor will be someone who matches his ideals, they wouldn't have to be scared that their child would be in constant fear of oppression or death.

Neither Katniss nor Finnick were a pawn of anybody else's games. They belonged to themselves, and were none of the personas painted about them for the pleasure of others. They had no one else to please or appease. They had no obligations to anybody else. Finally, in years, they felt tranquility that had been thought of a luxury for decades, even before they were born.

They were finally free.

 _-el fin-_

 **A/N: Well that's it. The end. You see there's a bit of a glimpse of a future, so don't go messaging or asking for a glimpse of seeing little Cinna grow up. And I will not go and explain Johanna and Peeta's children as well as those of Enobaria and Haymitch's. They all had children, and I think the fact that I mentioned they were together should be enough to sate you that they got their happy endings. Sometimes over-stretching an epilogue kinda kills the creativity we have when we imagine the future past a fanfiction. I gave you a happy ending that makes you happy but allows you to imagine the future according to your own terms.**


End file.
